Dragon Prince: The Dark Orb
by AstonMartinLover
Summary: Armed with a terrible arcane weapon, and an army, a dark mage, wronged by King Harrow, seeks vengeance against Katolis. Now the fates of Katolis and Xadia lay in the hands of an inexperienced young king, a mage prince, and their moonshadow elf bodyguard. Takes place after the events of Season 3. Spoilers for S3 contained within. Fair amount of death. Good amount of Rayllum.
1. The Orb and the Mask

Authors note:

So I wrote this in about a month. I loved Season 3, and that love produced this story. It's got a bit of everything. Adventure. Romance. Sadness. A messed up bad guy.

I've never written a TDP fic before. I've been almost exclusively writing Transformers fics lately. So this has been a bit outside of my comfort zone, but at the end of the day, these are very fun characters to write so it wasn't difficult.

There is death in this story. A fair amount of it. Just a warning right off the rip. It gets dark.

And there is Rayllum. Obviously.

There will also be little musical suggestions put into some scenes. Just to set the mood for a scene. Obviously completely optional.

This story takes place after Season 3, and it is my great hope that it will soon be made AU by the arrival of Season 4. Fingers crossed. But in the meantime, here's Dragon Prince: The Dark Orb

* * *

**The Dark Orb**

Chapter 1: The Orb and the Mask

The massive wooden ship cut through the smooth waters effortlessly, gliding across the strait, as it made its long journey toward Katolis.

The fog had enshrouded the vessel, but with few rocks along this deepwater path, it mattered little.

The red and gold flag of Katolis fluttered from the mainmast, as behind the wheel, a red robes captain gazed across the deck.

A handful of armored soldiers, bearing the silver and gold of the military. The most that could be spared.

Katolis had once had the largest army in the five kingdoms. A military powerhouse, supervised by King Harrow, his father before him, and trained by General Amaya.

But they had lost thousands during Lord Viren's uprising, and even the survivors had been corrupted by sun fire magic. They were a fraction of what they had once been.

So now, it was patchwork. This ship, once one of the proudest of Katolis's fleet, was massively undermanned.

"It's incredible." The captain stated.

"What is, Captain Virgil?" The helmsman asked.

"How vulnerable we would have been." The Captain continued. "How easily Xadia could have crushed us, with our forces as weak as they are."

He gazed down at the deck below.

Huddled along the deck, a mass of cloaked, weary looking figures.

"And now we transport elven refugees to safety." He said, looking down at the weary faces. "What a world."

"Do you...object, sir?" The helmsmen asked carefully.

"No." Virgil replied. "But it is...an odd thing to see." He said, turning his attention back to the surrounding fog. "Open up some more sail. We must get them to Katolis as quick as possible. The sickness...has claimed so many of them, it will only spread."

The elves who were massed along the deck, as well as below it, were a mixed group. Earthblood elves, sun fire elves, and even a couple of startouch elves.

They had lived together on a remote island, far from Xadia. A plague, raining down from the sky had ravaged them, and forced them to evacuate their home.

As a show of goodwill, the flagship of Katolis's once mighty fleet had volunteered to transport the survivors to safety.

"It is a bit unnerving." The helmsman noted. "I was in active combat near the breach not long ago. To see former enemies strewn across our own deck..."

"It is the future." Captain Virgil replied, with a smile of understanding. "We all must adapt. Less soldiers sent to their deaths...it can only be seen as a positive."

Some shouting was heard from the bow, and a bell began to ring overhead, from the main mast.

"Oy! Captain! Vessel off the port bow! Approaching fast!" The watchman shouted from above.

Virgil's eyes snapped up, and he reached for his spyglass.

The fog was thick. At first glance, nothing could be seen, even through the spyglass. But he could make out a shadow.

And his eyes widened as a massive silhouette appeared out of the fog.

A moment later, he didn't need the spyglass.

Distant war drums erupted as the ragged looking, but large ship appeared, turning hard to starboard, to bring itself parallel to the Katolian vessel.

"It's brigands sir!" The watchmen shouted from the main mast. "They fly an unrecognized flag!"

"Full sail!" Virgil shouted, grabbing the wheel. "Soldiers, prepare for..."

The other vessel swung around, turning it's bow to face the katolian warship head on.

And to reveal the massive ram, built into its prow.

"She intends to ram us sir!" The helmsman shouted, as it cut toward them.

No sooner had the words left his mouth, than the entire ship shook violently, as the other vessel crashed through its hull.

Virgil was thrown off his feet, as the deck shook, and tilted hard, wood splintering all around the railing.

"Battle stations!" He shouted, struggling to his feet, as he reached for his sword. "They're..."

Arrows came flying across, striking down soldiers all across the deck.

As Virgil looked up, he could make them out. They looked like pirates. Wearing patched together armor, and firing modified bows.

A pair of burning arrows hit the deck, and fires began to spread.

Virgil pulled out his sword, and stepped forward.

In time to see a figure, hooded, his armor black with red accents, leap across, skidding to a stop on the deck.

Two jagged blades in his grip.

"Take him out!" One of the soldiers shouted.

The hooded figure turned, dodging a swing, before driving his sword through the soldier's stomach.

Virgil's eyes widened.

He watched, helplessly, as the figure moved from soldier to soldier, cutting them down with precision that only a trained assassin could have.

He was human. And he appeared to be young. His skin pale, red war paint across his face.

He made quick work of the soldiers, and turned, eyes traveling to the captain.

"Captain, get down!" The helmsmen shouted, jumping in front of him with his own sword.

The hooded attacker smirked.

Then with lightning speed, he drew a knife from his belt, and hurled it into the helms man's chest.

The sailor let out a choking noise, turning to face his captain, eyes wide with fear, before collapsing to the deck.

Virgil backed away in shock. Looking down at the fallen sailor, and then glaring back up at the assassin, rage in his eyes.

"How dare you attack a vessel on a mission of peace!" He snarled.

"Peace? Never heard of it." The assassin replied with a shrug. "You look like the captain. Which means I can't kill you yet."

The captain gritted his teeth, and swung his sword.

The assassin ducked, then drove his sword through the captain's shoulder.

Right where the armor separated.

Virgil let out a cry of pain, and the assassin pushed him forward, pinning him painfully against the deck with the blade.

"Clear!" He shouted.

Planks were dropped down onto the deck, and the barbarians crossed over, stepping toward the refugees, who now looked around in fear, and shock at the sudden change in circumstances.

Soldiers lay dead all across the deck. The ship was listing hard to port.

The barbarians spread out across the deck, smiling sinister, toothy grins at the panicked elves.

"When do we get started?" One of them asked, his voice like nails, as he swung his blade around menacingly.

"Enough! Maintain discipline!" A voice shouted.

A heavily armored barbarian crossed the plank. "The king approaches." He announced.

The barbarians went immediately silent, and turned to witness his arrival.

The whimpering of the injured captain, and the small sounds of fear from the elves were the only sound audible now.

As a cloaked figure stepped across the plank, and onto the deck of the ship. The cloak was black, ragged, torn in places.

"Excellent work, Talon." He said, his voice muffled as he nodded to the assassin.

"A pleasure, my king." The assassin replied. "Only the refugees and the captain live, per your instructions. Will Borvir be here soon?"

"Ah who's to say?" The cloaked man replied dismissively. "Dragons. So unreliable." He turned, the moonlight illuminating his face.

Or rather, his mask.

Wooden. Elaborately carved. Covered in red war paint that matched his hooded assassin's.

His blue eyes glared out at the elves, through the carved eyeholes.

"Refugees." He said, a taunt in his tone. "Elven refugees. On a human warship?" He turned his attention to the captain. "What say you, captain? Why does this filth spill across your decks?"

The captain was trying to pull the sword out of his shoulder, but he paused to look up at the masked figure.

"The war is over." He said breathlessly. "They needed help, this is a mission of mercy! They're sick!"

The cloaked figure looked back at the refugees.

"Mercy." He whispered. "Tell me...have we all forgotten the days when our people suffered under the boots of the elves? What they took from us? And now...you transport them to safety?" He asked in disbelief.

"We all know the history..." Virgil began. "But these are civilians, and this is not a war! These are innocent people!"

"So were mine." The masked figure interrupted.

He held out a hand, and carved a rune into the cold, foggy air. But instead of pushing it outward, he pulled it towards him.

The wind blew past the captain, grabbing, and yanking the sword out of his shoulder. He collapsed to the deck, the pain sudden and overwhelming.

Blood gushed onto the wood below.

"How...how did you..." he began.

"We learned long ago that magic was not just for the elves." The masked man continued. "They consider my brand of magic such an atrocity...that they commit atrocities in order to stamp it out." He looked across the deck, at the terrified faces.

"Tell me...do I disgust you?" He asked, turning away from the captain, and removing his mask.

The refugees gasped at the sight before them. They exchanged looks of terror, as the mask was slid back on, and he turned back to the captain.

"You hammered humanity to the ends of the earth, left us with no alternative other than to embrace the very thing you banished us for. Did you not expect humanity would push back? Did you expect forgiveness?!" He demanded.

The refugees remained silent.

"No. The war is not over, my dear captain. Not yet."

Behind him, a single refugee stood up.

And tossed away their robe.

To reveal a young sunfire elf. Glaring at him defiantly.

"You speak of what we have done in the past. That does not excuse what you've turned yourself into. Or the lives you've taken today." The elf said, as she began to glow orange, rage and flame radiating within her.

The masked man turned to face her, seeing the energy build up.

Before he could reply, she let out a yell, and shot a plume of flame at the cloaked figure.

It hit him and exploded, sending fire spreading all across the deck.

She stood, panting, at the release of all of her energy, and sank to one knee.

She didn't see right away, as the flames began to curl, and dissipate.

Nor did she immediately see as the masked man stepped forward, unharmed, pulling the flame into his hand.

It danced there, in his palm, and she gasped as she saw him step towards her. But he cast it aside dismissively.

And instead, reached into his cloak, and pulled out a pitch black orb.

Her eyes traveled down to look at it. And they went wide as dinner plates.

The masked man tilted his head to the side, with amused curiosity.

"You know what this is, don't you?" He asked.

Her eyes darted from the orb to him, but she quickly nodded.

"It is a relic of peace." She said weakly.

"Is it? Hm. Well it makes a fine weapon." He said, looking into its swirling, cloudy interior. "It is an emotional weapon. Capable of bringing the most powerful men and women of this world to their knees." He said, looking back at the elf. "I've brought down whole kingdoms with this...little glass ball."

"Take care, mage. You dabble in the darkest of forces, you will pay the blood price eventually!" She warned.

There was a light, muffled chuckle from underneath the mask.

"See, that's what they always tell me. But then..." his expression darkened. "I already paid mine." He turned to the refugees. "Any idea what it contains? What swirls within this little glass ball?"

"Pain." The sunfire elf spat. "You've used it to harvest pain." Her expression hardened. "You're a monster."

He turned to look back at her, then leaned down.

"How right you are my dear. On both counts. Tell me...how much pain do you think you can take?" He asked, holding the orb out.

Fear flashed across her eyes, and she turned to look at the railing quickly.

"Let's find out." The masked mage hissed. He stepped towards her, his eyes going pitch black, as dark magic flowed through him.

His veins darkened as well, traveling down his arm, and making the orb swirl violently.

Then, the dark clouds erupted outward.

The sunfire elf backed away desperately, but it was too late.

The clouds surrounded her. Up her nostrils, down her throat. She began to cough violently.

"Breathe it in." The masked man sneered. "Let it fill you. Your body. Your soul. Your very being. Let us see how strong you really are."

She stood up, her eyes wide, as it burned through her.

Tears began to collect under her eyes, and her lava veins began to glow, as her temperature rose.

She began spasming.

"Get back!" The masked man commanded of his barbarians. "With sunfire elves, the results can sometimes be...explosive."

He too backed away, as she opened her mouth and let out a bone chilling scream, her body burning bright enough to blind any who looked directly at it.

Then, she shook, her eyes staring up the heavens.

And exploded. A fireball, exploding outward, tearing apart the deck, sending burning wood embers flying.

The masked man turned back to his hooded assassin.

"She held on longer than I expected." He commented coldly.

"What of the rest?" Talon asked.

The masked man turned to look at the refugees.

Hatred filling his heart, as he gripped the orb tightly.

"Dispose of them. Then cast them overboard. And burn the vessel to the waterline." He commanded.

The barbarians drew their swords at his command, and the masked man turned his attention back to the captain, as the deck was filled with the screams of the refugees.

The masked man held up his orb, and from the source of the slaughter, more dark clouds gathered, floating over and surging into the ball.

His eyes went pitch black again, and he let out a satisfied sigh, as he felt the dark magic course through his veins.

With every last bit of pain he consumed, he became stronger.

He let out a breath, having had his fill, then turned his attention to Virgil.

"Captain...you serve a rather specific purpose to me. I've been away for quite some time. Clearly some sort of misguided truce has arisen in my absence. But tell me...what has happened to your good King Harrow?"

Virgil tried not to watch the slaughter that went on behind him.

"He's...he's dead. He's been dead. For months. Assassinated by moonshadow elves."

The masked man's shoulders slumped noticeably. He tilted his head downward. The wind had been metaphorically removed from his sails.

"How...unfortunate." He hissed. "That I am robbed of vengeance before I even begin." He looked down at the deck, and closed his eyes.

Then they snapped back open, and he looked back up at the captain.

"Tell me then, Captain...what of his dear children?"

* * *

The Dragon Prince: Main Title-Freddie Weidmann

"Rise and shine!"

The sun erupted into the King's chambers, temporarily blinding him. He held up a hand to protect his sleepy eyes.

"Whyyyy?" Ezran asked, as the silhouette of his brother appeared before him. "Why are you doing this to meee..." he whined.

"Because. You slept in. And there's king stuff to do." Callum said, pulling back the blankets.

"Isn't my bodyguard supposed to stop anyone from coming into my room?" Ezran asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Your bodyguard was...busy. With other things." Callum said with a wry grin.

Ezran closed his eyes and waved his hands.

"Stop, I don't wanna know...you guys are weird." He stammered.

"What? She's on patrol!" Callum exclaimed. "What did you think I...? Never mind. Don't answer that, come on, get up Ez, we've got people who want to talk to you." He said, helping his brother out of bed.

"Why do they always wanna talk to me?" Ezran asked, waving his arms in the air.

"I dunno. Something about you being the King of the realm or something..." Callum replied snarkily.

* * *

She was late. Ezran surely had risen by now. He was the king and it was almost 10 o clock.

The trees, the freedom of the patrol had allowed Rayla to get a little carried away.

She probably could've avoided spending a half hour trying to reunite a crying fawn with its mother. She had found herself eager for distractions lately.

But now, Rayla was ripping across the branches, jumping from tree to tree, as Katolis Castle got bigger and bigger in front of her.

"Please still be in bed please still be in bed please still be in bed..." the Moonshadow elf repeated, as the King's balcony became visible in front of her.

* * *

Ezran sheepishly donned his king garb, as Callum fidgeted with lightning in the corner.

"So you've got some generals. Some politicians. The baker's mad cuz another bakery opened up across the street from him..."

"Do they make jelly tarts?" Ezran asked, as he donned the crown, his attention grabbed.

"Um...you know what, I knew that would be your first question, I probably should've found that out already. I dunno." Callum admitted.

"It's okay, we'll just ask the baker." Ezran said, as he turned toward the door.

"What? No, why would you...the baker's going to be upset if you ask. Just don't mention anything about the other bakery, tell him you'll figure something out, I'll go visit them later, okay?"

The door to the balcony burst open, and Rayla exploded into the room.

"Good mornin King Ezran!" She exclaimed, waving her four fingered hands cheerily, before collapsing onto the floor from exhaustion.

Ezran and Callum both leaned over the heaving elf.

"Hey. How was...patrol?" Callum asked, arching an eyebrow.

"It was great...just great, time of mah life." Rayla replied, her voice muffled by the floor. She looked up at them.

"Just give me a moment my king, and I'll be ready for the whole...bodyguard thing. Just needa catch mah breath."

Bait waddled over to the fallen elf, and licked her white hair. She glared at the glow toad, then let out an exhausted groan and put her head down again.

"You know what?" Ezran said, looking up at Callum, boundless optimism in his eyes. "I think it's gonna be a good day!"

* * *

Enchantress-Thomas Bergersen (Ezran/Callum/Rayla theme)


	2. Two Kings

Chapter 2: Two Kings

"It's an atrocity! You need to mobilize the guard! Do something about this, you're the king!"

Ezran and Callum exchanged a glance, before the seated king turned his attention back to the very upset baker.

"I mean...opening up a bakery across the street doesn't really break any of our laws..."

"Well...then...make it a law!" The baker exclaimed. "He is selling his baked goods cheaper than mine, and he is doing it right in my face!"

"I see." Ezran said, half listening as he looked over at a nearly asleep Bait. "Have you thought about...lowering your prices?"

"Lowering my...hmph!" The baker exclaimed, turning and storming out of the room.

"Riveting stuff today." Callum muttered, as he stood next to Ezran's throne. "Can I get a chair? Is that allowed? Can I sit down? My feet are killing me." He called to the guards.

"You can sit in the King's presence only if the king allows it." One of the guards swiftly replied.

"I allow it!" Ezran exclaimed.

Callum smiled as he pulled up a chair, and took a seat.

He turned and patted his brother on the head.

"You're the best."

"DO NOT TOUCH THE KING!" One of the guards exclaimed, leaping forward with sword in hand.

Another sword extended, cutting a divide between him and the seated, confused looking Callum.

At the end of said sword, a scowling Rayla stood.

"I really don't think Callum touching his own brother's head will kill him. Settle down."

The guard relaxed, and backed away.

"Forgive me. I got...over anxious."

"Ya can say that again." Rayla replied, eyeing the guard suspiciously.

"We have one more visitor." Callum said, looking down at the logbook. "General Pryce of the...what does that say?"

Ezran leaned over, squinting to try and read the extremely fancy handwriting.

"Something...about a border?"

"Lemme see." Rayla offered, nearly climbing over Callum to try and read the writing.

"The southern border." A strong, hardened voice stated. The trio looked up.

And saw an armored, elaborately adorned older man walk into the room.

His hair grey, his features stiff. "I defend the edges of the continent from any surprise attacks from elves, or outlanders." He stated. "King Ezran. I am here to report to you that the flagship of the Katolian fleet has gone missing. It was on a mission escorting assorted elven refugees from a remote island that had suffered a recent outbreak. The ship was supposed to arrive two days ago."

Ezran frowned.

"Maybe they got lost?"

The general narrowed his eyes.

"Captain Virgil is one of the best sailors I've ever known. He doesn't get lost. We have reason to believe the ship came under attack."

"By who?" Callum asked.

"I can't tell." The general replied simply.

"You can tell me, I'm the king!" Ezran said, putting his hand on his chest.

The general rolled his eyes, looking clearly irritated with all that was going on.

"That's not what I mean. Look. My working theory, is that a Xadian separatist group sank the vessel in an effort to stall peace between the kingdoms."

Callum's eyes widened.

"Why would anybody do that?" He asked.

"Yeah, we literally just brought Zym all the way to Xadia to stop the fighting, why would anyone still want a war?" Ezran demanded.

Rayla looked at the General with skeptical eyes.

He cleared his throat.

"Peace isn't for everyone. I fear Xadia may overreact to the loss of their refugees. With your permission, King Ezran, I would like to mobilize troops along the southern border, as well as the breach."

Ezran frowned.

"Why would we do that? We don't want a war."

"Of course not, my king...but if Xadia decides to spark hostilities with us again, it's better to be ready."

"Excuse me. Xadia doesn't want a war any more than you do." Rayla said, eyebrows flared. "Azymondias and Queen Zubeia are reunited, there's no reason for any of this."

General Pryce glared at the elf, before his weathered eyes turned back to the king.

"The elf speaks out of turn. I would ask, so as to prevent conflict of interest, that she be dismissed from this proceeding."

"Now hold on a second..." Callum began angrily.

"Callum." Ezran said, putting a hand on his older brother's arm. "It's okay." He looked up at the General, and cleared his throat, more for effect than anything else.

"Rayla is my personal bodyguard. She doesn't leave my side. She got us to Xadia, we couldn't have made peace without her. So if you want to discuss anything with me, she will be present." He said, managing to keep his voice calm. "And I would appreciate it if you would show her the same respect you show any member of Katolis Royalty."

The general looked ready to punch something. There was a vein throbbing in his head. But he nodded.

"Of course...King Ezran. What of the breach then?"

Ezran looked to Callum, then up at Rayla.

"We're not fighting a war with Xadia. We won't be fighting a war with Xadia. We don't need soldiers guarding the border." He said simply.

General Pryce let out a low sigh, closing his eyes.

"I would...respectfully ask that you reconsider..."

"And I respectfully decline. Is there anything else?" Ezran asked.

"No." The general said with a bow, turning and walking toward the door. He paused.

"A word of advice, young king." He turned to face him, as he opened the door.

"Do not allow naïveté and sentiment to blind you. A king cannot be saddled by either."

He turned and walked out of the room. Leaving the king, his trusted advisors, and his guards.

"That went well." Callum muttered.

"King Ezran." Opeli stated, speaking up from the corner of the room. "You handled that extremely well. However I must warn you...while you may not always like the council and advice given by your people, you must always listen to it."

"Don't tell me you're on his side!" Rayla protested.

"I am on the side of the King of Katolis." Opeli replied calmly. "Rash judgment is the enemy of kings. Everyone and everything must be given consideration. Your father understood this."

Ezran nodded. A flare of uncertainty in his eyes. He turned to look at his companions.

"Callum. I wanna take a walk."

* * *

The ship reached the shore, and ramps came sliding down the sides of it.

The barbarians lumbered down the ramp, and reached dry land.

Behind them, the assassin, Talon, and the cloaked mage.

And behind them, the barbarians dragged their lone prisoner.

Captain Virgil. Bloodied and chained.

"Why do we keep him alive, my king?" Talon asked.

The mage looked back at him, blue eyes looking calm, relaxed under the wooden mask.

"We are conquerors, Talon." He replied. "Our weapons are numerous, but our greatest one is fear." He turned to his soldiers, and the shaking, wounded Captain.

"Free him." He commanded.

Captain Virgil collapsed to the ground, as the barbarians unshackled him.

"You are to deliver the message to Katolis. Their peace with Xadia is a betrayal. A betrayal for which they will pay the blood price."

Captain Virgil weakly shook his head.

"What am I supposed to tell them? I don't even know who you lunatics are..."

The mage turned to him, then raised his hood slightly.

And removed his wooden mask.

Virgil's eyes widened, as he stared at the horribly scarred, dark magic ravaged face that appeared before him.

"You know who I am." He spat, a small smirk appearing on his lips. "And you know what has been taken from me."

"K-King Azrael? But...it can't be..." Virgil said in disbelief. "They told me their were no survivors..."

"They were wrong. Warn your young king. I'm coming. And I won't leave anything standing." The cloaked man hissed.

* * *

Hole in the Sun-Two Steps from Hell (Azrael theme)


	3. Azrael

Chapter 3: Azrael

The trio made their way into the woods, leaving the castle behind them.

"Hey Ez, you okay? That guy was kinda coming on strong there..." Callum began.

Ezran was silent, walking straight ahead. Callum reached for his shoulder.

"You okay...?"

"Of course I'm okay!" Ezran snapped. "I'm the king! I have to be okay. I'm always okay. Dad was always okay!"

Callum and Rayla exchanged worried glances.

"No. Dad wasn't always okay. I mean. He'd act like it, because he was the king..."

"Exactly!" Ezran replied, continuing on. "And so am I!"

"Ezran...you need to get better at actin." Rayla observed.

"Why is it that wanting to have peace makes them think I'm being a child?!" Ezran demanded, turning to face them. "Do all adults just want to kill each other? Is that all that matters when you get older?"

"It may just be that you...are...a child. They feel like it's easier to ignore you, just don't let em get to you." Rayla assured. "You're still the king, no matter what they think."

Ezran turned and stomped off.

"I'm gonna go talk to some squirrels."

Callum sighed, looking back to Rayla.

"He's definitely letting them get to him."

Rayla nodded. "Yeah. He's gonna be alright. Just needs to cool down." She paused, looking away for a moment, before looking back to Callum.

"We uh...need to talk about somethin."

Callum looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Uh oh."

"So...ya know how I love you, right?" Rayla began, smiling nervously.

Callum's shoulder's slumped.

"Am I getting dumped?" He asked. "I've never been dumped before, I'm not sure I know how to handle it, I should probably get Ez..."

"Callum. I'm not dumpin you." Rayla said firmly. But her eyes seemed to soften, and she placed a hand on his shoulder. Then she raised a curious eyebrow.

"Wait. Why would ya get Ez?"

"I dunno. Emotional support?" Callum replied with a shrug, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Emotional support? Callum, it's me..." Rayla began.

"I'm a really fragile person, Rayla! I am not thick skinned at all! The other day I saw a really big doggo walking down the street, and I tried to pet it, and it barked and ran away! I spent the whole day thinking about it..."

"Was that the night ya cried yourself ta sleep...?" Rayla asked, looking at him with genuine concern.

"I mean...it led to other feelings but...yes. Yes, okay? That was the night I cried myself to sleep."

Rayla let out a light chuckle, but then her shoulders fell a little, as she looked back at him with somewhat sad eyes.

"There's somewhere...I need to go. For a while."

Callum frowned.

"Somewhere...where?"

Rayla looked away.

"Xadia."

"I mean, yeah I guess that makes sense. Kinda figured something like this would come up. For how long?" Callum asked.

Rayla continued looking away, and rubbed her arm.

"I don't know."

Callum's shoulders fell a little.

"Oh."

"Callum...my parents...they're out there somewhere. Ah know they are. And I gotta find them. I gotta clear their names. I gotta clear my name. I gotta get mah self un-banished...I gotta lot of stuff to do."

Callum followed her gaze.

"So you're gonna leave soon? Are you gonna come back...?" He asked, feeling a knot in his stomach as he heard her speak.

"I'll try to. Of course I'll try to. But...I don't want to make any promises I can't keep, Callum." Rayla said, her eyes pleading with him. "I need you to understand, please...I don't...I won't make you wait for me..."

There was a tense silence.

"Wait for you?" Callum asked, a flash of anger in his eyes. "Wait for you? Really? What if I want to? What if I want to wait, what if I don't want to lose you in the first place? Rayla this sounds like a break up..."

Rayla stared back at him, a tear rolling down her face.

"It's not, not really...Callum...I need you to understand. Please." She begged, closing her eyes.

Callum looked back at her. And he realized his anger, his sadness was hurting her even more. He could see it in her face. He took a deep breath.

"Okay." He offered, trying to calm the pain in his heart as he spoke. "I understand."

Rayla reached a four fingered hand out to him, and took his hand.

"I love you." She said, forcing him to look into her eyes. "That will never change."

Callum nodded.

"I love you too. Let's go find Ez." He turned and walked away, toward the wilderness.

Rayla watched him go, then bowed her head.

And turned, punching a tree trunk in frustration.

She barely felt it.

* * *

"Think of all we have gone through, child."

Talon looked up. His master gazed out across the plains.

"Journeying across those cursed lands, amassing this army. Enslaving a dragon..."

"Yeah, lets see if he actually shows up..." Talon replied. "He's not shown a great amount of loyalty."

Azrael shrugged.

"Loyalty is earned. But in the case of the dragon, it is owned. If he wishes to survive, he will do as I say."

Talon sighed, looking down at the ground.

"What do you think she would make of all this? This army we've created? The things...the things we did to form it?"

Azrael bowed his head.

"It doesn't matter now."

"I'm sure she'd have quite a bit of commentary on your face." Talon added.

Azrael let out a chuckle, turning to look at Talon.

"Dark magic tends to corrupt the features. And the amount I have coursing through me..."

"You could try to fix it, you know." Talon pointed out. "You used to manage it. Now you let the dark magic run wild upon your appearance..."

"Vanity stopped mattering a long time ago." Azrael interrupted swiftly. "I am without a Queen. I am without subjects. How I look no longer matters."

"My men would tend to disagree." A gruff voice called.

The two of them turned, as the armored barbarian stepped in.

"Commander Rhizan. I was wondering where you were hiding." Azrael replied. "Your men escaped our last conflict with no casualties. Surely you are not here to complain."

"Of course not." Rhizan replied. "Merely curious as to what comes next. Where are we heading?"

Azrael looked across the valley that lay before them.

"We are awaiting word from a contact of mine. Then we will know where to move."

"My men are eager for the conquest, the glory, and the coin you promised us." Rhizan continued.

"Oh if only you could understand how little all of those things mean." Azrael replied, turning to glare at him from under the mask. "How I would trade all of it to bring my people back."

His hands tightened into a fist, and he looked at the barbarians that surrounded him. They were all eager, ready to fight.

"All that we've lost...but they do not know. We are all that's left, Talon. Shall we show them?"

Talon looked up at Azrael. He nodded.

"It will make them strong. It will make them see what they must do."

"What?" Rhizan asked. "My men are strong enough..."

Azrael smirked under his mask.

Then he removed it. To reveal his horribly scarred face.

The barbarians exchanged worried looks. He rarely took off his mask around them.

Azrael cleared his throat, as he turned to face them.

"Do you want power?" He asked simply.

They exchanged glances. Then they raised their blades and cheered.

"DO YOU WANT POWER?!" Azrael repeated.

The cheers grew massive, as the group of brigands and pirates allowed the excitement to flow through them.

Rhizan watched their enthusiasm with worried eyes, before looking back to Azrael.

"Then you must feel pain." Azrael hissed, holding the orb up, fully exposed beyond his cloak.

It was black as night. But the darkness slithered from it, towards the group of barbarians.

"Breathe it in brothers. If you wish to have the power that I wield...you must feel why I fight."

Talon watched as the darkness slithered over the army.

The reactions were mixed.

Some broke down in tears.

Others merely sank to their knees.

Some strong few merely focused on breathing, and took it, determination in their frames.

"Stop this Azrael. This was not part of our agreement." Rhizan warned.

"Relax." Talon said, giving the commander a nudge. "They'll be fine. A little pain never hurt anybody."

"You see it now. What I have seen. What we have lost..." Azrael said, exchanging a glance with Rhizan. "Our revenge will be swift. They have allowed our sons and daughters to be taken from us...so we shall take theirs! We will take these lands, kingdom by kingdom...starting with Katolis. Then, once these lands are united under our flag...we'll burn Xadia to the ground."


	4. The Prince and the Elf

Chapter 4: The Prince and the Elf

"Who is he?" Opelli asked, doubtful eyes cast down at the man before him. "And what does he want?"

Below her, shivering, and looking truly shaken, was Captain Virgil.

They stood in the King's throne room. It was early morning. The king had yet to rise.

Corvus stood on one side of the empty throne. Soren on the other.

Virgil let out a low sigh, as he collected himself.

"He was scarred...it was almost impossible to identify him, but I am fairly certain...it was Azrael."

Opelli's eyebrow rose.

"Azrael? The king of the chain islands? He's dead. The elves left no survivors."

"I had thought so too." Virgil agreed. "But then I saw what remained of his face...it was him. He's alive. And he...made it extremely clear that he blames King Harrow for what happened."

A throat cleared behind him.

"Hi. Soren. King's guard." The armored doofus introduced. "I've been around a while, who is Azrael? Feel like I would've remembered a guy with a messed up face walking around."

Opelli sighed.

"You would have to pay attention first. He wasn't scarred when he last visited this castle." She explained. "Azrael was the King of the Chain Islands to the south, a battlemage who used dark magic and his well trained army to strike at elves along the Xadian border. One day he attacked an elven city, and slayed their high mage. The elves assembled a mighty force to retaliate. Azrael came to King Harrow, begging for aid." She closed her eyes for a moment, as she remembered back. "He refused."

"What?" Soren asked. "That doesn't sound like him. He wasn't really the...refusing help type."

"The king had his reasons. They will not be disputed here." Opelli said swiftly. "The elves destroyed his islands. Nothing survived. I have serious doubts that Azrael could have, even with the dark magic he used." She turned to Virgil. "However...if what you say is true...we should at least prepare for a possible attack. Send more troops to patrol the Katolian border. If he's back...he would likely come here."

"The king must be warned at once." Corvus stated.

"No." Opelli replied, turning to look at him. "No. He is overwhelmed as it is. We must deal with this ourselves."

Corvus turned to eye the counselor skeptically.

Opeli saw his glance, but ignored it, turning to the blonde crown guard.

"Soren, your loyalty is still not beyond question. But if this truly is Azrael we're talking about, I need you to lead a mission to find him."

"No problem." Soren replied with a smirk. "Wait. Not...beyond question?"

"Your sister is currently the most wanted fugitive in the five kingdoms, AND Xadia. Your father committed multiple counts of treason before his death at the storm spire. Forgive me, Soren, if you have not yet earned our full trust. Even if you have the King's."

Soren's normally happy expressions sank at the mention of his father, and particularly his sister.

"I...understand." He said, looking away.

"Consider this a chance to prove yourself." Opelli said, putting a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "Find Azrael. Or whoever this masked man is. Eliminate him, and return. You will make Katolis proud."

Soren nodded firmly.

"Wait...eliminate? Like...don't even try to just capture him?"

Opelli let out a sigh, as she looked at the shaken, truly rattled looking Captain Virgil.

"He has some kind of weapon with him. He's too dangerous. Too powerful." Virgil stated, the weight of his losses clearly affecting him. "He slaughtered my crew, and then he had the refugees slaughtered without mercy. Do not hesitate." He snarled, eyes locking with Soren's.

"The captain and I are in agreement." Opeli added. "If Azrael is alive...we cannot take the chance of capturing him, and bringing him here. If you have an opportunity...you must kill him."

* * *

The sun had barely started to peek over the horizon, as Rayla stealthily opened the wooden door to her room, and crept inside.

She did so because it was not her own room.

It was Prince Callum's room as well.

She crept on tip toes toward the massive bed. She could hear his gentle snores coming from the far end of it.

She came to the edge, and slowly, gently, shifted herself onto the bed.

It sank down, the extremely soft material giving way under her, and immediately stirring the other habitant of the bed. She grimaced.

"Long night?" Callum asked, turning and rolling over to face her. "I was wondering when you were coming to bed..."

Rayla collapsed onto her side of the bed.

"I wasn't tired. Just...figured I'd make mah self useful and keep patrolling. Let you get your sleep."

Callum's eyes looked upon the stressed out elf with concern.

"Are you...okay?" He asked.

Rayla let out a sigh.

"Are you?" She asked, turning to look at him with worried eyes. "After our talk earlier, I didn't know if...I just wanted to give you space."

"Rayla, this is your room too. I don't need space from you. I don't...want space from you. I'm fine." Callum replied. "I don't really...love it. But you've gotta do what you've gotta do. And I won't get in the way."

Rayla covered her eyes and let out a frustrated moan.

"I'm not tryin to hurt you like this." She said, turning and pulling closer to him.

"You're not. I'm fine." Callum replied simply.

Rayla's eyebrows flattened.

"You're a terrible liar."

Callum let out a sigh of his own.

"I'm not...I'm not gonna get in the way, Rayla. I'm not." He repeated. "If this is something you have to do, then..."

"Callum...I will do everything in my power to come back to you." Rayla insisted. "I'll do whatever I have to do..."

"So promise me." Callum said, looking into her eyes.

"I...I can't...I can't break promises, Callum. Ive let enough people down, you're the last person..." she paused, covering her face with her hand again. Then she let out a frustrated grunt and threw herself face first into her pillow.

She grumbled something muffled into it, her shoulders sagging.

Callum looked over, watching her shoulders heave as she breathed deeply into the pillow.

He reached out, and ran his hand along her white hair.

"I love you too." He replied, leaning in and kissing one of her pointy ears.

She brought her hand down at lightning speed, and clamped down on his.

For a split second, Callum thought perhaps he had made a mistake, and now he was about to lose his hand as a result.

A fair price, he supposed.

But as soon as her hand clamped down, she locked her fingers around his, and held on tight.

Callum moved in closer, and wrapped himself around the troubled moonshadow elf, as the morning sun began to peek in through the stain glass windows.

* * *

Authors note:

I am going to try to keep posting regularly, two times a week, so that I can get this story out there as soon as possible. I can say that it is going to be 39 chapters long, so if I stick to posting every Friday and Sunday, it should be a matter of months until it is finished. Thank you for all the follows and reviews, they are much appreciated! More to come on Sunday!


	5. Taste Testers

Chapter 5: Taste Testers

King Ezran made his way toward his throne room. Guards stood in a box formation around him.

A tired looking Prince Callum, and a somehow not tired looking, but extremely tired Rayla stood on either side of him.

Rayla has mastered the ability to function well with virtually no sleep. It was a moonshadow elf thing.

"How many today?" Ezran asked, yawning.

"I dunno Ez, we're just gonna have to get through it." Callum replied, patting his shoulder. "Should only be one really important one though. It's that guy you don't..."

The doors opened, to reveal General Pryce. Ezran let out an exhausted sigh.

"This guy." He muttered, bowing his head.

"Pardon?" The General asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Huh? What?" Ezran asked, snapping his head back up as he realized he had aired his grievance aloud. "I said uhhh...this pie!" He called, pointing to a dish that sat on a table, on the far end of the room.

The General followed his gesture, then looked back at him with bored eyes.

"That is a custard, my king."

Ezran's eyes lit up slightly.

"Can I...have it?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"The king requests the custard!" One of the guards exclaimed.

The other guard elbowed him hard in the side.

"We're not supposed to do that anymore!" He hiss/whispered angrily.

"You are the King of Katolis." General Pryce stated, looking to the custard. "You are entitled to the custard of Katolis."

One of his soldiers lifted it up, and brought it over to the king, as he sat down on his throne.

"Wait." Rayla called, holding out a blade. "I'm his taste tester. Leave it on the floor."

The soldier looked up at her for a moment.

"You're...you're serious?"

"Do I look serious?" Rayla asked sternly. "Leave it on the floor."

The soldier hesitantly leaned over and placed it down.

Rayla pointed her blade at the fine looking custard, then leaned down and with one swift cut, sliced a corner of it off, bringing it up to her face.

She sniffed it suspiciously, then took a bite.

"Primal sources, that's sweet." She muttered, eyeing it judgmentally.

"Do you feel poisoned?" Callum asked.

Rayla held up a finger, as she chewed.

"Wait." She mumbled.

The General let out a grunt, as he folded his arms, clearly annoyed at the delay.

"Don't feel poisoned." Rayla finally conceded. "But I'm an elf, it may be poisoned for humans. Care to sample, my prince?" She asked, with a slight smirk.

"This can't be real. This is ridiculous." General Pryce grumbled.

"Patience, General, please." Corvus insisted, standing off to the side, looking somewhat amused by it all.

"It is a risk I am sworn to take." Callum agreed, leaning forward to pick up the custard.

"Allow me." Rayla offered, sliding her two swords under the dish and hoisting it up to him.

Callum rubbed his hands together, then grabbed a slice of it.

"You think that's too sweet? That's amazing. Best custard I've had in a while." He said between mouthfuls.

"Eh, it's alright." Rayla replied. "You don't seem to be keelin over. My king...?"

"Yes please!" Ezran exclaimed.

Rayla swiftly swung the dish around and placed it on his lap, effortlessly swiping her swords out from underneath it, and folding them away.

"It was good custard. The king is most grateful." Callum declared.

"I am..." Ezran managed between mouthfuls, giving a firm thumbs up.

"Lovely, may we begin?!" Pryce demanded. "Or do your brother and pet elf require more sustenance?"

The joy of the three around the throne swiftly ended.

"What did you just...?" Callum demanded, brow furrowing in anger, as Ezran nearly choked on his custard. A guard hurried over with a pitcher of water.

"It's okay." Rayla said, holding up a hand. "State your business General." She prompted angrily.

Pryce nodded.

"A peace conference has been called, in a settlement near the Neolandian border. Etheros. King Ahling, while still in serious condition, will make the journey to have discussions with Katolian leadership. As you know, his son Prince Kasef..."

"Oh, I remember him!" Ezran exclaimed, mouth still full of custard. "He doesn't like me very much."

The two at his side both grimaced, as they realized the young king was not aware.

"My king, Prince Kasef is dead." General Pryce stated. "Surely you knew of this, yes?"

Ezran's eyes widened, and he swallowed what custard he was eating.

"Wait...what?"

"Kasef was killed during the battle of the storm spire. By allies of the five kingdoms. Our allies." General Pryce stated. "His father wants answers. That's why he's calling this summit."

"When did Prince Kasef die?" Ezran asked, turning to Callum.

"I uhh...probably should've mentioned that by now. He attacked me and...there were a lot of arrows flying...he's dead." Callum conceded, slumping his shoulders.

"Needless to say...King Ahling is furious. The death of his son could cause a rift between our kingdoms that we cannot afford. You must go to Etheros, on behalf of Katolis. The other kingdoms will be sending representatives as well." General Pryce explained. "We will send a sizeable garrison of troops with you. We are...wary of Neolandia's intentions."

"I agree." Opelli stated, looking from the general to King Ezran. "There are currently several...potential threat factors active in the area. We must send a large platoon to ensure the king is protected."

"You may choose who goes with you of course." The general offered. "I recommend taking some...experienced...support."

"I agree with you." Ezran replied with a nod. "Prince Callum, and Rayla will accompany me."

"Of course." The general agreed. "It would be my honor to accompany you as well. I will lead the unit tasked with your protection..."

"No thank you, general." Ezran stated.

Pryce frowned, eyes widening.

"What?"

"My king, he is the most experienced General we have." Opelli stated. "He would certainly keep you safe, I recommend that you reconsider..."

"Perhaps." Ezran replied, standing up. "Perhaps you would keep me safe, General." The child's expression hardened, his posture straightening. "But you have come into my throne room, and insulted my friend. Again." He said, gesturing to Rayla. "So I will not require your help."

"My king..." General Pryce began.

"Ezran, it's okay..." Rayla said, looking at him with genuine surprise.

"No. It isn't. She left behind everything she had, to help me. To help us. To bring us peace." Ezran said, anger in his tone. "I will tell you one more time. You will never disparage her in this, or any chamber of my kingdom, is that understood?"

Callum let out a quiet wooo at his vocabulary.

"King Ezran..." General Pryce began, clearly flabbergasted by the turn.

"Is that understood?!" Ezran repeated, brow furrowed.

General Pryce tried to hide the anger flashing across his face. He bowed.

"Of course...my king. My sincerest apologies to you miss..." he said, looking up at the still shocked moonshadow elf.

"Her name is Rayla." Ezran repeated for a third time. "I suggest you remember that name as well as you remember mine. And my brother's."

"Of course, my sincerest apologies...Rayla." Pryce managed.

"That will be all, General." Ezran finished.

"King Ezran..." Opelli began.

"We're done. Prepare our troops for the journey. I will do the same." Ezran stated, turning and heading for the door.

Callum and Rayla followed him, along with his detachment of guards, and Corvus.

Leaving a bewildered General Pryce glaring at a confused Opelli.

"Wow. You really did read that book I gave you huh? Disparage is a big word..." Callum said, as they walked out of the room.

"Its easy to remember. Sounds like asparagus." Ezran replied, still steaming. "I don't like asparagus."

"Ezran, you didn't have to do that..." Rayla began.

"Yes he did." Corvus stated from behind them. "You asserted yourself, my king. You did not allow his blatant ignorance or defiance of your wishes to stand. Your father would be proud."

Ezran closed his eyes, and let out a low sigh.

"Thank you Corvus."

As they approached the King's quarters, Corvus stepped forward.

"Before you continue, my king, there is something I feel you must know." He said, getting down on one knee.

Callum and Rayla stopped to look back.

"It's okay guys." Ezran said with a wave of his hand. "I'll catch up. Start packing."

* * *

Talon jumped down from a tree, landing at the camp site, where the barbarians had gathered.

Before him, kneeling before a makeshift altar, stood the cloaked Azrael.

"How did the terrain treat you?" He asked, looking up at his assassin.

"As any other does. Manageable. There will be a peace conference. Etheros. A small city, near the Neolandian border. The five kingdoms will have representatives there."

Azrael nodded, tucking his cloak aside.

To reveal a snake, grey, lifeless on the ground.

It's energy traveling upward, being absorbed into the orb.

"And what of Harrow's child?" He asked, feeling the dark magic course through him. His eyes began to darken.

"King Ezran will be there as well." Talon confirmed.

Azrael turned and looked up at him, a smirk on his face.

"To Etheros then."

* * *

Wolf King-Two Steps from Hell (King Ezran theme)


	6. Hide and Seek

Chapter 6: Hide and Seek

"My king...this is going to be a problem." Corvus declared.

Ezran frowned, as he looked at himself in the mirror.

He was wearing black and gold dress clothes. A change from his usual, royal red and gold clothing.

"I don't think it looks that bad."

Corvus sighed, as Prince Callum walked into the room.

"Not that. That's fine. My king...your father's statue is being unveiled the day after you are meant to set off for Etheros. You would miss the ceremony."

Callum, who had just arrived, did a double take.

"Wait, what? It's already done?"

"Yes. The artist did both tremendous...and tremendously fast work. It is set to be unveiled tomorrow evening, in the courtyard." Corvus explained. "On a day as historic as this, the king, and..." he paused to look at Callum. "...the king's children should be present."

"What about the conference?" Ezran asked, straightening his buttons, and finding himself making a mess.

Callum came over, and leaned down to help him.

"Ez...this is the statue for dad. We should be there for this." He said softly.

Ezran sighed, looking down through the stain glass window.

"Yeah. But...wouldn't dad want us to be taking this seriously? This trip is really important, Callum."

"Yeah. He probably would." Callum agreed. "But this isn't necessarily about what he would've wanted. This is about...remembering him." He said, sitting back in a chair, having successfully buttoned Ezran's shirt. "Whether he would've wanted us to or not."

Ezran found himself looking at the mirror again. Expression downtrodden. His shoulders slumped.

"I miss him..." he said, looking away from his reflection.

"Hey." Callum said, getting down on one knee, to get level with the young king. "Look at me."

Ezran looked up to see some tears in the prince's eyes. They matched his own.

"I miss him too Ez. Every day." Callum said, pulling him into an embrace. "But he would be so proud of you. I'm so proud of you..." he said, hugging his little brother tightly.

Ezran pulled away suddenly.

"I can't...I'm the king now...kings can't cry." He said, looking up to reveal tears streaming down his face.

"King Ezran..." Corvus spoke, stepping towards him. "Your father cried many times, in these very chambers. And he was no less a king for doing it."

King Ezran nodded, not quite believing it, but feeling reassured by his loyal tracker's words.

"We should...probably stay for the unveiling."

"Yeah. We should." Callum agreed, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Ezran nodded.

"We'll move out right after." He said, a practiced air of determination in his voice. "Have the soldiers ready."

Corvus nodded. "I could lead them, if you wish..."

"No." Ezran said firmly, turning to look at him. "I need you to do something for me."

Corvus frowned, slightly surprised by the king not accepting his offer.

"Of course..."

"Keep an eye on Pryce while I'm gone. I don't know...something about him seemed...really wrong. He reminded me of Lord Viren, a lot...just make sure he doesn't try anything, okay?"

Corvus nodded. "Of course, my king." He said, with a bow.

"Wait, you really think he would do something? I mean, yeah he was a jerk but..." Callum began.

"He's a jerkface. And I know that isn't evil or anything but...the things he says about Rayla...he doesn't like elves. He doesn't want peace with Xadia. Just...keep an eye on him, okay?" He repeated to Corvus.

"Of course, my king. Is there...any particular thing you wish to do today?" Corvus asked, as the afternoon sun shined over Katolis.

Ezran sighed.

"No." He said. "Just...try to have some fun. I'm sure Prince Callum can help."

Callum frowned.

"Fun. F. U. N. Nope. Doesn't ring a bell." He said, staring at the stain glass windows.

"Come onnnnn." Ezran coaxed. "Let's go play hide and seek in the woods!"

"Ez, first off, are you bringing Bait?" Callum asked.

"Obviously."

* * *

"That makes it...REALLY EASY FOR ME TO FIND YOU!" Callum exclaimed, ripping open the branches of the bush, his face lighting up as the glow toad's brightness nearly blinded him.

He covered his eyes, then they widened.

As he realized he wasn't looking at King Ezran.

"Uh...hey." Rayla said, an innocent grin on her face, the grumpy looking glow toad in her grip.

The grin on her face widened.

"Oh it's perfect. That face." She said, pointing at the bewildered prince.

Callum continued to stare, truly mystified at the deception.

"Somebody call the royal painter, we need this face hangin up in the palace!" Rayla called, as Callum just slowly shook his head.

"But...Bait...Ez...you?!"

"That's right. Might I remind you, Prince Callum, that I serve the King of Katolis, and that his word is law? So if his word is hold up a glow toad in a bush in order to provide a distraction to the pursuing Prince, well...mah hands are tied." She said with a shrug.

"Wow. He's never thrown me for a loop like this." Callum admitted. "Clever kid."

"Always has been." Rayla replied, rolling out of the bush, still grinning. "Ye've got till sundown and you'll still never find him."

Callum turned to her, a grin slowly forming on his face.

"So where is he?" He asked.

"Oh please, Callum, I'm sworn to his service." She said mockingly. "I can't tell ye where he is."

"But Rayla..." Callum reached out, and passionately put his hand under the elf's chin, then leaned in.

And planted a very dramatic kiss on her lips.

"I love you." He said, overselling it as much as he could.

"I love you too Callum." Rayla replied her eyes gazing dreamily back at him. "And that was really a nice try. But no. I'm not tellin ya."

Callum's eyes locked with hers. Then darted from side to side.

"Blink twice if he's over there." He whispered, jerking his head toward another large section of brush.

Rayla blinked once. Then unleashed a flurry of blinks, much to the prince's annoyance. He threw his hands up in the air in half hearted frustration, and the elf began giggling.

From the ground, Bait let out a grumble.

"Where is he? Can you find him, Bait?" Callum asked, rolling the glow toad over, and rubbing his stomach.

"Good luck with that. He's hungry, he'll lead you to the nearest jelly tart, ya still won't find Ezran." Rayla teased, turning and walking through the underbrush, as a few snowflakes began to fall.

Callum felt a few land in his hair, then held out his hand, looking down at them as they melted in his hand.

"It's just about that time of year already, isn't it?" He asked, looking up at the sky, as it began to grey.

Winter had been coming. Eventually. For a long time. And now finally, it was here.

And predictably, his thoughts now drifted to his stepfather.

He looked down as the snowflakes began to accumulate on the grass.

"Give up yet?" Rayla called, her voice distant.

Callum shook off the thoughts, before turning to look back at her.

"Obviously not. I'm just gonna follow you." He said, standing up, and running after her. "You'll lead me to him."

"I will not!" Rayla replied, jumping up and grabbing a tree branch, swinging around it. "Ya can't keep up with me, Callum."

Callum got distracted again, turning and watching as snow began to fall in front of the castle.

Rayla jumped to a different tree, and hung upside down next to Callum, frowning as she noticed his distracted expression.

"Ya in there?" Rayla asked, tapping his head.

Callum sighed.

"Yeah. Just...yeah."

Rayla dropped down from the tree, a look of concern in her eyes.

"Hey." She said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "What's the matter?"

She immediately felt a twinge of regret at asking. Knowing she very well might be the cause.

Callum shook his head.

"Nothing. Nothing. Aren't you supposed to be running or something?"

"Callum..." Rayla said, looking worriedly into his eyes. "I can tell when you're not okay."

Callum bowed his head.

"A lots happened since last winter." He said, taking a deep breath, and letting it out. "Nothing's the same now." He looked up at her, and was momentarily worried that he'd offended her. "It's good, it's great the way it is now, it's just...not the same."

"No. It's okay, I know what you mean." Rayla said, running her hand along his face. "You miss him, don't you?"

Callum didn't have to reply. He looked down at the snow again.

"I don't have a family anymore. My mom, my stepdad, they're gone. Even Aunt Amaya is off in Xadia. Everything's changing so fast...now it's just me and Ez." Callum said, slumping his shoulders. "And you. And I'm about to lose you..."

"Cmon Callum, don't think like that." Rayla pleaded, preemptively wiping at his eye. There were no tears yet. "Please. I'm still here."

"I miss Zym too." Callum said, sitting down on the increasingly snowy grass. "Our little dragon gang's all broken up."

"Maybe I'll stop by on my way." Rayla said with a weak smile. "See how he's doin. Tell him ya said hi."

"He misses us." Ezran said, stepping out of the bush, and walking over, to sit next to his brother. "I can feel it."

Callum lazily tilted himself towards him, then jabbed him in the side.

"Found you."

"You guys weren't even trying. You get so distracted by each other now." Ezran grumbled.

"That's a good word for it." Rayla said with a chuckle.

Ezran paused, then turned to look at his brother.

"Is this that sandwich thing?"

"No. I mean...yeah kinda." Callum admitted.

"Sandwich?" Rayla asked.

"You don't know about sandwiches either?!" Ezran exclaimed, eyes wide. "Callum, she's old enough, tell her about sandwiches!"

"She knows about sandwiches." Callum replied, standing up, and looking at the castle.

"I thought I did. I know Xadian sandwiches. Are they different here?" Rayla asked innocently.

"Callum had a dream about a sandwich once!" Ezran exclaimed. "He was really really...excited about that sandwich. It must've been really good. Ugh, now I'm hungry."

Rayla arched an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" She asked, turning her gaze to a red faced Callum. "Whose sandwich was that?"

"Nobody's! I mean...mine! My sandwich, I made it myself, and it was...really good! And I was excited about it." Callum stammered.

The sun was sinking, as the winter brought the night sooner than usual.

"It's getting late. We should probably head back." Callum said, standing up. "We've got a long day tomorrow, Ez."

The trio made their way back toward the castle. Rayla allowed Ezran to get ahead of herself and Callum, then turned and nudged the prince in the side.

"Who was it made of? Claudia?" She asked, a knowing look in her eyes, eyebrow still raised.

"What? The sandwich? No! It was made of...bread..." Callum said frantically. Then he hung his head in shame. "And Claudia."

He received a playful jab to the ribs.

When he looked back to Rayla, his face red, he saw an understanding face looking back at him.

A smiling face.

"Hey. I love you, Callum." She said, firmly.

Callum felt the cold of the snow now whipping around him melt away as the warmth spread through his chest.

"I love you too, Rayla." He replied with a smile.


	7. Son of Harrow

Chapter 7: Son of Harrow

The next day went by quickly. The Royal business was kept to a minimum, as preparations continued for the journey.

The soldiers were hard at work training. King Ezran watched from the balcony. Callum stood at his side, as the sun began its descent.

"Is Aunt Amaya going to lead them?" Ezran asked.

"I don't know. I hope so." Callum replied, twirling a finger through his hair. "Wait. No. Aunt Amaya is in Xadia. She can't."

"So wait...who is it?" He paused, turning to look at Rayla. Who stared back with a clueless look on her face.

She didn't know either.

"King Ezran!" A voice called.

A middle aged soldier stepped in, dressed in ornate armor. He sported a beard, and matching greying hair.

"Uh...hi. I don't think I've met you before..." Ezran asked hesitantly, holding out a hand to the bowing man.

"Forgive me. I've been stationed at the breach for quite some time." The man replied, shaking the young king's hand. "My name is Commander Fen. I'll be leading your platoon, as we journey to Etheros."

"The breach? Do you know Aunt Amaya?" Callum asked.

The man smiled warmly.

"I've come to know General Amaya quite well, yes. It's been the honor of a lifetime serving for her."

"Yeah she's pretty great. Best aunt ever." Ezran said with a smile on his face.

"Really strict about breakfast." Callum added.

"That's because it's the most important meal of the day." Fen replied firmly. "Have you two had yours today?"

Callum and Ezran exchanged nervous looks.

"I'm not sure..." Callum replied, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"I think so?" Ezran asked with his hands in the air.

Fen's eyes narrowed.

"We're making breakfast. Now."

"But it's dinner time!" Callum exclaimed.

"Brinner then." Fen stated. "Where is the cook?!"

* * *

Callum and Ezran made their way down to the castle courtyard. Rayla was trying to get her laughing under control but couldn't.

"I can't believe I just watched the King and Prince of Katolis just get forced to eat...brinner...brinner?! By some soldier man! That was honestly impressive, I like him!"

"He's right though. I've been slacking since I became king again..." Ezran said remorsefully.

"I mean...you are the King. I am the Prince. So like, we can." Callum pointed out.

Ezran leaned over and slapped him on the elbow.

"That's a slippery slope, Callum!"

"Yeah Callum, a slippery slope!" Rayla exclaimed, before bursting into laughter. "Before long you'll stop eatin your vegetables, and bathin."

"That sounds fine actually."

"Don't you dare." Rayla snapped, jabbing a finger into his chest. "I have to bathe, and I don't...I'm not the biggest fan of water. You don't have that excuse!"

"I mean...I am the King's closest advisor..." Callum said with a half serious smirk. "So I don't HAVE to."

Rayla's eyebrows flared, and she stepped closer to the human.

"Now listen here. I don't care what your title is. You're bathin like the rest of us. You do have to."

Callum knew he had pushed it. But that class clown in him really felt like pushing it some more.

"Is there a law saying I have to?"

Rayla's eyes widened. She was genuinely surprised. And a little impressed. But her eyes narrowed, her arms crossed.

"I am the law." She stated, her voice colder than the snow that fell just outside.

Callum finally let it go. He knew now was the time to relent. He smiled lazily at the angry elf, his shoulders becoming relaxed.

"I love..."

Before he could finish, Rayla picked up a bucket, and dumped cold water onto the Prince.

He backed off, drenched, staring in wide eyes back at her.

He was already shivering.

"I thought ya might need it spelled out for ya." She said, her stern look turning into a slight smirk. "Besides, ya were a couple days overdue for a bath, and it's gonna be a long journey." She said, putting the bucket down, and walking calmly around him.

"Oh. I love ya too." She added, pulling out a cloth from her belt and tossing it to him.

* * *

The mood was somber when they finally made it outside.

Most of the city stood around the courtyard. Even in the snowy cold, they stood firm.

As torches stood, assembled around the base of the statue.

King Harrow. Clad in his royal armor. His lopsided crown.

The crown Ezran now wore. He looked up at his father's figure.

And he bowed his head.

Rayla looked up at it as well. And he found herself feeling deep shame.

She turned to the still somewhat damp Callum.

"I...shouldn't be here." She said, turning to leave.

"Rayla...he would've wanted you here." Callum said quietly, eyes sympathetic.

"I came here to murder him, Callum!" Rayla said, pain in her eyes. "And we did. I can't have a part in this, it's wrong...I'll be waiting by the gate...take care of your brother...I'm sorry..."

Before Callum could protest, she raised her hood, and darted away.

She was fast. She always had been.

Callum watched her go, then turned to Ezran.

Ezran who looked back up at the statue, a couple tears rolling down his face.

* * *

Hello, Sister-Freddie Weidmann

* * *

He looked at the assembled townsfolk.

"Do I have to say something?" He asked.

"You don't have to anything, your presence is enough." Opelli assured.

"No. I want to say something." Ezran said firmly, moving toward the townspeople.

As he did, Callum offered him the still damp cloth, and Ezran quickly wiped away his tears.

As he stood with his back to the statue. His tiny frame facing his people.

He opened his mouth, and took a breath that curled out in front of him.

"I'm...not my dad." He said, looking up at all the faces. "I'm not as brave, not as strong, not as...as big."

There were a few chuckles from the crowd.

"But I promise...every day that I wear this..." he said, eyes looking up at his crown, then turning to look up at the statue again. "I'll try my best to be him. Thank you all for being here."

He turned and walked off, toward the platoon of armored soldiers that stood at the ready.

"Your throne will be waiting for you King Ezran. Please...stay safe." Opelli said, concern in her eyes.

"I will." Ezran assured, with a smile.

"I can't believe you're letting them take the elf." General Pryce grumbled.

"She has the king's trust. You should respect that." Corvus replied sharply.

"The king is a child." Pryce snapped back dismissively.

Corvus put a firm hand on his shoulder, turning him so they were face to face.

"And that child...is the King."

As Ezran made his way toward the royal wagon, Callum put a hand on his shoulder, a far more gentle touch.

"You did great, Ez. It was short but...great." He assured with a smile.

"Thanks." Ezran replied, looking lost in thought. "I'm really glad you're here this time. I don't think I could do this without you. Not again." He said, looking up at his brother.

Callum smiled.

"Get used to it. I'm not going anywhere kiddo." He said, tousling the small King's hair.

Opelli watched them get into the wagon, and watched the mounted soldiers gather around it. From the front of the convoy, Commander Fen prepared the soldiers for their departure.

"Have we heard back from Soren's squad yet?" She asked.

"No." Corvus replied, with a troubled look on his face. "I would be shocked if they've found Azrael already. I should be out there. Tracking him."

"Why aren't you?" Opelli asked, arching an eyebrow.

Corvus let out a sigh.

"The King wishes for me to keep an eye on General Pryce."

Opelli's eyes turned to the General.

"Our king...is ever wiser than his years." She stated.

* * *

"Alright! Let's move!" Fen called, gesturing forward with his sword.

The horses galloped forward, and the wagon lurched into motion.

As it approached the gate, a hooded figure leaped down from the gate, and landed on the wagon's roof with a light thump.

Ezran reached out and grabbed the comfortable seat he sat against.

"Callum...?"

As they looked up, a familiar, green clad moonshadow elf slid in through the side window, swiftly letting down her hood.

"Just made it back. Sorry. Had to clear mah head a bit. Have some alone time. Won't be much of it on this trip." Rayla said, panting hard.

Callum turned to Ezran, and patted his shoulder reassuringly.

"Take it easy. You're way too young to be this paranoid already."

Ezran nodded, his breathing accelerated.

"Callum? Rayla? There's something I gotta tell you." He said, fidgeting with his fingers.

"Oh? Did you talk to the horses? Maybe a foreboding woodchuck? Are we heading for danger?" Callum asked.

"Knock it off." Rayla muttered, jabbing him with her elbow.

"I talked to Corvus before we left." Ezran said, looking down at the floor of the wagon, as it rolled out of the city, and made its way toward the wilderness. "He said...there may be a really bad guy out there. Some guy who really didn't like dad. And he may be looking for me."


	8. The Lonesome Road

Chapter 8: The Lonesome Road

The barbarians trained around them, as they observed.

Each had their own style. Blunt, ruthless, and conniving, but each unique.

They had set up camp for the night. Azrael and his army had been traveling toward Etheros all week, but now they stopped to rest.

"You didn't need to make them feel that." Rhizan stated, arms folded. "They are already savages. Swords for hire. They need no extra motivation."

Azrael looked up at them, his eyes passing from man to man, as they yelled out and swung at each other with jagged swords.

"Even the lowest, most violent feel fear." He stated, turning to look at the commander. "They fear death. Imprisonment."

"Pain." Rhizan added. "And you gave them pain. What if it makes them weaker?"

"It won't." Azrael replied. "I gave them our pain. The pain of loss. Of...true agony turning into white hot rage." He turned to see Talon training with his swords in the corner. His eyes tracking his young assassin's movements with pride. Admiration.

"Rage is stronger than fear. You should know this to have survived as many wars as you have, Rhizan." He held up his dark colored orb. "The more of our pain I feed to them...the more rage they will feel. They will be stronger."

Rhizan nodded, bowing slightly. Eyes still examining the mage carefully.

"I apologize for questioning you, my king."

Azrael waved his hand as he hid the orb within his cloak.

"I will allow it this once. Only one in this camp is allowed to question my actions Rhizan. And it is not you."

Talon walked over to them, eyes narrowed.

"I see them clearly once again." He declared, a look of intense focus on his face. "I see our people. As the elves left them. It...it is excruciating to think of them."

"But you must. You must remember them." Azrael commanded, holding his shoulder firmly. "It is your duty to them, as it is mine. Remember them always. Keep that pain. Keep that rage. Keep their love in your heart. And remember...all who we strike down allowed it to happen."

Talon nodded firmly.

"I am ready now, my king." He stated.

"Good. Go to Etheros. Make sure they're...well prepared." Azrael said, his damaged face turning upward into a jagged smirk. "Borvir will meet us there, once they are ready to receive us."

* * *

"Azrael?" Rayla asked. "And I thought our names got a bit outta hand."

"They can." Callum replied, scratching his chin. "Never as crazy as dragon names though. Did you know Thunder's real name was Avizandum? Like...geez."

"I knew that." Ezran replied nonchalantly. He frowned. "You guys didn't? Oh right. Zym told me."

"Yeah, not everybody here speaks dragon, Ez. That's your thing." Callum said, kicking at his feet.

"What else did Corvus tell you?" Rayla asked, leaning in.

Ezran shrugged.

"Not much. He's a battlemage. Started a lot of wars. Hurt a lot of people. Probably not alive anymore, but just in case he is, he wanted me to be on guard for him."

"Why didn't he tell me?!" Rayla demanded. "Since I'm, ya know, your actual bodyguard! I mean, didn't we win?!" She demanded. "We brought peace between the elves and humans, but ya wouldn't know it talkin to any humans! Can't find a single one outside a you two that trusts me..."

"It's okay. It's new for everybody, Rayla." Callum assured. "This is the biggest change in history. It's still a shock to some people. They'll come along."

"Sure they will." Rayla grumbled, folding her arms. "I suppose this is as good a time to bring it up as any." She said, looking out the window of the wagon, at the night sky.

"Bring what up?" Ezran asked, while Callum bowed his head, and let out a sigh.

Rayla looked over at Ezran, and her eyes softened. She leaned forward again.

"I'm leavin. After this trip." Rayla said, finding she couldn't keep her gaze on Ezran, instead looking down at the floor. "I need to go home, Ezran. I need to find mah parents. I need to clear their names...I need to be welcome in my home village again."

Ezran looked down at the floor of the wagon as well. He was silent for a moment.

Rayla gazed up at him, seeing the sadness in his eyes.

"I understand." Ezran finally said with a slow nod. "Everybody has to go home eventually. I'm...really gonna miss you, Rayla. Do you know if you'll be back?"

Rayla put her hands on his shoulders.

"I'll do everything I can to get back as soon as possible, my king. I will." She assured.

Ezran looked up at her with his bright, youthful eyes. And he shook his head.

"Don't call me that...you don't have to call me that, Rayla." He said, a single tear rolling down his face. "You're more than just a bodyguard."

"Well...you are my king." Rayla said with a smile.

"No...I'm everyone else's king." Ezran said, slumping back in his seat. "I want to be your friend. When I'm with you two...I don't feel like a king. And I don't want to."

Rayla's smile got a little warmer, and she leaned forward and hugged the youngster.

"I'm gonna miss you, Ezran. I'm a better person for having known you."

"This feels like one of those bad goodbyes." Callum noticed, eyebrows arched. "The permanent kind. Rayla, are you...?"

"I don't know." Rayla replied, turning to look at him. "I'm a moonshadow elf. We're trained...enjoy every moment with the ones you love as if it were your last. Be prepared to accept your death at any time. And never, ever show fear in the face of it."

Callum slumped his head down, and his hands came together.

"That's...that's not gonna help me sleep at night." He said. "It's not...its not gonna be..." he looked up to see pain on Rayla's face.

She had a look of guilt in her eyes. That overwhelming look that he had figured out how to spot easily, during their journey to Xadia.

And he realized he had no idea how to handle this situation properly. But trying to was only making things worse.

"I'm...gonna take a nap." Callum said, sliding over, and laying across the luxurious wagon seat.

Rayla looked down at him with concern, and held out a hand.

She wanted to lay with him. To comfort him. But she knew in this moment, she wouldn't bring him any.

So instead she pulled back, and ran her hands across her face, as the stress washed over her.

She felt awful. And it wasn't fair. She knew in her heart that she had to go home.

She looked down at Callum again, then pulled to the opposite end of the wagon.

It wasn't fair for him either. He needed space now.

He needed to be allowed to separate.

No matter how painful it was for Rayla to realize it. She looked over, as Ezran curled up with Bait, and fell asleep on the opposite bench.

And she leaned against the wall of the wagon, and allowed troubled sleep to take her.


	9. Etheros

Chapter 9: Etheros

When King Ezran awoke, it was much warmer.

His eyes were wide, as he looked out the window, at the towering city around them.

"Welcome to Etheros, Ez." Callum said, looking up with similar wonder. "Wow. I didn't know Neolandia was so...advanced." He said, looking up at the spires above.

"Actually, we're not in Neolandia. We're near the border. Etheros is a city state, it's neutral." Ezran explained.

Callum frowned.

"Wow. I didn't know that. Look at that. My little brother, breaking down regional politics."

"Opelli made me memorize that." Ezran replied. "One of those things you have to know when you're the king."

"You're doin great Ez. Never forget that." Callum said, flicking the back of his neck. "You've made us all proud. No matter what happens."

"Yeah." Ezran said, before rubbing the back of his neck. "I dunno. I just don't wanna mess it all up."

"You won't." Callum said with a smile. "I know you won't."

"King Ahling's son is dead, Callum. How...what am I supposed to say to him?" Ezran asked. "Sorry?"

"I mean...yeah, that's how I'd start. But it's not like you killed him." Callum replied. "Apologizing would still be good, definitely apologize." He quickly added.

"Who killed Prince Kasef?" Ezran asked, genuinely curious. "Was it you?"

"What?! Me?!" Callum exclaimed. "No, of course not!"

"I'm just asking!" Ezran said, putting up his hands. "I'm not trying to say you did it! I know he came after you, that's why I asked."

Rayla stirred awake.

"Somebody got killed?" She asked wearily, as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah. Prince Kasef, we talked about this!" Ezran said, as he looked out at the gorgeous, ancient stone buildings of the city.

"Right...sorry just...had a weird dream." Rayla muttered, leaning down and looking at the floor.

"You okay?" Callum asked, putting a hand on her back.

"Yeah. Just...gimme a bit." Rayla replied. "How long do we have until the peace summit?"

"It'll be a little while, rest." Callum assured her, giving her a subtle rub on the back of the neck.

"Nah. I'm awake now. Gotta do bodyguard things." Rayla grumbled, leaning over and rubbing the side of her head against his. "Thanks though. For tryin."

"You gonna be okay?" Callum asked, looking over the rattled looking elf.

"You already asked that, Callum." Rayla replied with a light chuckle.

"No, I asked if you are okay. That's a different question." Callum insisted.

"It's kinda the same question. Except...I don't know the answer to one of them. I can't tell ya now if I'm gonna be okay." She said, squinting at the morning sun.

Callum let out a sigh.

"Rayla...what?"

"It was a weird dream, ah dunno. I'm just sayin stuff."

The wagon lurched to a halt.

"My king...we have arrived." Commander Fen stated, opening the door of the wagon, and bowing.

They had arrived in the center of town. A truly massive castle stood before them.

It stood tall, and proud, made of ancient stone and marble. It was taller than the castle back in Katolis.

Significantly taller.

Ezran looked up at it in awe.

Before it, stood a heavily armored battalion, clad in yellow and black.

"Welcome, King Ezran, of Katolis." A grey haired, bearded man beckoned, bowing. "I am Iman, free king of Etheros. I humbly welcome you to my city, and these peace talks."

Ezran bowed back, not knowing if he had to.

"Thank you, King Iman." He said, looking around. "Is anyone else here yet?"

"Yes. All have arrived, save for King Ahling."

* * *

One exhausting bout of brutal stairs later, King Ezran arrived on the top floor of the tower.

He collapsed to the floor, panting heavily, Callum and Rayla on either side.

"This is why you must eat breakfast." Commander Fen grumbled, walking up behind them, and standing against a wall.

A table stood ahead.

Queen Aanya of Duren, sat patiently. On either side of her, unfamiliar faces. Regents for the slain king and queen of their respective kingdoms.

The regents sat on either side, with concerned faces.

"Glad to see...everyone made it..." Ezran wheezed, climbing up into a chair. "How are none of you tired?"

"We've been waiting for over an hour." The regent of Del Bar grumbled. "And we STILL can't start. No sign of King Ahling down there, I take it?"

Ezran's head lifted up, and his eyes widened as he realized she was waiting for him to answer.

"Oh! No. No, I don't think so. I don't know what he looks like to be fair..."

"Another child on the throne." The stuff lipped regent of Evenere grumbled. "What a waste of time this has been."

Ezran's brow furrowed.

"Hey..."

"That's alright, King Ezran." Queen Aanya spoke, before clearing her throat. "We are all of us learning. There is not one king from the last of these meetings still in this room. Florian and Fareeda have fallen. It is deeply troubling, and regrettable. But do not put down King Ezran or myself for not waiting to embrace destiny."

"Is that what it's called?" The regent of Evenere asked. "Or is it merely a way for a child to plunder the pockets of kingdoms? You cannot possibly know what is expected of a king or queen. Neither of you are worthy to sit at this table!"

Ezran stood, mouth agape at the exchanges before him.

"I..."

"With respect, humble regent." Queen Aanya stated, narrowing her eyes. "We have survived. Both of us." She said, gesturing to Ezran. "We have survived coups. Attempts on our lives. A great battle at the Storm Spire, that created peace between our kingdom, and Xadia. You will show myself, and King Ezran, the respect we deserve."

"I agree!" A voice called.

The four at the table turned, eyes wide.

As King Ahling, sitting on a throne, was carried into the room.

He looked frail. So much older now than he had at the last Pentarchy.

"I agree. You are both part of this now. And your accomplishments are admirable. But first, and foremost...let's discuss the battle at the Storm Spire." King Ahling demanded, anger in his aged eyes. "And what became of my son."


	10. Sins of the Son

Chapter 10: Sins of the Son

The table's tone was tense. Silent. As King Ahling struggled to his seat.

"King Ahling. Of your health..." Queen Aanya began.

"It is of no concern." King Ahling replied, nodding to the two regents. "The same assassins who wounded me claimed a king and a queen."

"How did you guys get up all those stairs?" Ezran asked the Neolandian guards incredulously.

"Ez..." Callum grumbled, covering his face.

"We work out." One of the guards replied bluntly, eyes still facing straight ahead.

"King Ezran. I find myself sitting across from you for the first time." King Ahling said, with a gentle throat clear. "Your father was one of the finest I've ever shared a table with. You have big shoes to fill."

Ezran looked up, and cleared his throat less elegantly.

"I am...aware that I am not my father. But I'm up to this."

Ahling nodded slowly. "We can only hope. Now...the Storm Spire...you were there first. So you can start."

Ezran nodded.

"My father's former high mage led an army into Xadia, to try and keep Zym from His mom. Sorry..." he paused a moment. "To stop us from reuniting the dragon prince from his mother.." He said more formally.

"Nice save." Callum muttered, patting his back.

Rayla poked Ezran in the back.

"He was trying to harvest his magic essence too, remember the essence thing..." She coaxed.

"Oh! Yeah. He was also trying to..."

"And on the way he burned down an entire kingdom and...corrupted my son? Is this correct?" Ahling interrupted.

Ezran stared back at him, feeling truly nervous. He scrambled to reassemble his thoughts.

"He destroyed the sunfire elves. And used them to corrupt our soldiers..."

"And your son." Queen Aanya added, flat faced. "I saw him. There was little left of Prince Kasef in that...creature."

"And now Lord Viren is dead." King Ahling stated. "His daughter, Claudia, a fugitive from justice. And my son..."

"A casualty of war." Queen Aanya stated bluntly, eyes locked on the king. "My sincerest condolences, King Ahling."

King Ahling nodded slowly.

"Of course...if my intelligence is correct...you were the last person to see my son alive. You, and the prince of Katolis." He said, eyes turning to Callum, who shifted uncomfortably. "And I'm sure, Queen Aanya, you had an excellent view of what he had become, when you fired the arrow that claimed his life."

"Now hold on a minute..." Callum began. "He was trying to kill me!"

"Please." Queen Aanya said, holding up a hand to silence him. "The first arrow I fired was a warning. The next two...a promise."

King Ahling shifted suddenly in his seat, rage visibly on his face.

It caused almost everyone at the table to recoil in surprise.

All except Aanya.

"He was 19 years old..." Ahling snarled.

"And Prince Callum is 15. Is his life worth your son's? He was moments from death." Aanya calmly stated.

"Uhh...16 now actually." Callum whispered to the queen.

"Relevant information, Callum..." Rayla muttered to him.

King Ahling let out a sigh, looking down at the table.

"Fatherhood has made me selfish. As it does to many. Forgive me...but all I can see is my son lying in an unmarked grave, on a battlefield. The son I held in my arms, when he took his first breaths...I am sorry Prince Callum. Queen Aanya." He stood up slowly. "But it doesn't matter who was in the right. Who was in the wrong. Who picked the right side, I don't care." He turned to face them.

"You killed my son. That is all that matters."

As he spoke, a hooded figure stepped into the room, walking up from the stairs.

He unfurled a blade from his side, and his eyes rose, to look at the table of diplomats.

Rayla turned her head, and her eyes widened as she spotted the figure.

"Who's that?" She asked aloud, pointing to the man.

Queen Aanya turned, and her eyes widened as well.

"Guards!"

The hooded figure smirked.

"For the sins of the father...burn." He hissed.

He revealed the blade, then hurled it straight at the table.

"Ez!" Callum shouted.

Ezran's eyes went wide, and he dove down, as the blade went straight into the back of his chair.

He stayed down, frozen in fear, before slowly turning to look at the blade.

It was resting where his head had been a moment earlier.

"Seize him!" King Ahling shouted.

The assassin quickly reached for another blade, but before he could, there was an elven one pressed against his throat.

"Don't try it." Rayla snarled, grabbing his shoulder and forcing him to his knees, as she pushed the blade against his neck. "It's over."

Callum ran over to Ezran, lifting him out of the chair.

"Are you okay?!" He demanded, as the guards in the room turned their swords to the captured assassin.

"Yeah." Ezran whispered, looking at the blade again, and scratching his head. "Yeah..."

"Who are you?!" Queen Aanya demanded.

The assassin looked up at the guards, and then dropped his other blade, before removing his hood and raising his hands.

To reveal a young man's face. A smug, almost amused look. Talon looked out across the faces as he surrendered. Memorizing them for later.

He cleared his throat, then spoke the necessary lie, in as regal a tone as he could manage.

"My name is Azrael."

King Iman stepped forward. Anger in his aged eyes.

"You have attempted to kill a monarch on neutral ground. You have made a serious mistake." He turned to the Etherosian guards. "Take him to the dungeon." He looked at the shaken table, in particular Ezran, who stared straight ahead, despite Callum trying to speak to him.

"Ez...it's okay, it's over." Callum assured.

Ezran nodded slowly, but didn't answer. He was staring at the floor.

"I request we take a brief recess." Queen Aanya spoke, looking at the young king with concern. "To collect ourselves. All in agreement?"

The two regents nodded, while King Ahling paused a moment, then closed his eyes and nodded.

"It would do us all some good, I agree." He said, limping toward the castle balcony.

Commander Fen stepped forward, glaring at the captured assassin.

"So you're King Azrael? Of the Chain Islands? I expected someone older." He said skeptically.

"They always do." Talon replied. "Are we done here?" He asked, looking around, as the guards grabbed him.

"You're done." Commander Fen replied, as they turned and roughly escorted him down the stairs, to the dungeon.

Rayla walked over to Callum and Ezran, and leaned down beside the young king.

"I'm sorry Ezran, I should've been faster, that was my fault..."

"No." Ezran replied, unable to avert his gaze from the floor. "No, it's okay Rayla. You did great."

Rayla leaned in and hugged the king, who remained still, standing next to the chair that contained the blade meant for him.


	11. A Pawn

Chapter 11: A Pawn

"What exactly was the idea of that?" Commander Fen asked. "You just tried to kill a child."

Shackled before him, Talon looked up, his brown eyes locking with Fen's.

"No. I tried to kill a King." He replied, with a smirk. "And I will, don't you worry about that."

The door to the dungeon creaked open.

A figure stepped in, joining Commander Fen, and the two katolian guards. Slightly shorter, a pair of horns sprouting from her head. A very angry look on her face.

"Leave him with me." Rayla snarled, eyes narrowed as she glared at the assassin.

Fen exchanged a look with the guards, then sighed.

"I can't get anything out of him anyway. Just try not to kill him if at all possible." He said, gesturing for the guards to follow him out.

Rayla stepped forward. She looked truly ready to explode.

"Start talkin."

"What about?" Talon asked, cocking his head to the side. "The weather? It's lovely out here. You wouldn't think it was winter everywhere else."

"You just tried to kill my friend." Rayla hissed. "I should've cut your throat before you ever threw that blade."

Talon nodded.

"Indeed you should have. So why didn't you?" He asked.

Rayla gritted her teeth, then whipped out one of her swords, and held it against his neck.

"Don't tempt me. I could do it right now."

Talon chuckled, his eyes examining her carefully.

"Nice armor." He noted. "A moonshadow elf? Working for the King of Katolis, how precious. Kings and their assassins..."

"I'm his bodyguard. Which means what just happened was my fault. I don't like when things are my fault. Now I want to know right now, why did you try to kill Ezran?!"

Talon let out a long sigh.

"You haven't heard of me then?" He asked. "Azrael, king of the Chain Islands. Ruler of ashes. The one surviving member of my clan. You elves killed the rest."

Rayla felt a twinge of guilt at that, but quickly pushed it down, the anger overwhelming it.

"That doesn't explain why you just tried to murder a kid." She replied harshly. "Ezran has never done anythin to you."

Talon let out a chuckle.

"I don't care what King Ezran has done. Not in the least. But King Harrow did not live long enough to see my vengeance." He said, glaring up at Rayla. "The sins of the father must be punished."

* * *

Callum patted Ezran's head, as they sat on a bench, on one of the castle balconys.

The sun was beginning to go down, as Callum tried to coax a response from his little brother.

He reached into his brother's bag, and pulled out a grumpy looking Bait, depositing the glow toad in Ezran's lap.

"Here." He said, looking at Ezran's face. "Pet Bait. That always works."

Ezran didn't respond. So Callum took his hand, and began manually making him pet the bewildered looking toad.

"He's in shock."

Callum looked up, to see Queen Aanya.

"It's normal. I still remember the first time someone tried to assassinate me. I didn't feel safe in my own bed for weeks. This is normal. He'll be okay."

Callum nodded.

"How soon?" He asked worriedly, turning back to Ezran.

Queen Aanya stepped forward, then sat down across from Ezran.

"Look at me." She commanded.

Ezran slowly looked up at her.

"It gets easier." Aanya assured, her eyes sympathetic. "Being a ruler and a child at the same time is fundamentally unfair. Neither of us asked for this. I would trade this to have my mothers back in a heartbeat, just as surely as you would trade to bring back your father. But destiny called for you long before your time. And thats okay." She put a hand on his shoulder. "You will make a fine king."

Ezran slowly began to shake his head.

"I can't even think about that right now. I can't...someone just tried to kill me! Why would they do that? What did I do?"

He looked from Aanya to his older brother.

"Callum, what did I do?" He asked, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"You didn't do anything Ez." Callum assured. "It's okay, just breathe..."

Aanya nodded, taking his hand.

"The world makes less sense the older you get, Ezran. Everything about being a child...being safe. Insulated. It all ends when you put on that crown. And it is terrifying. But it gets easier. I promise."

* * *

"You can't punish a child for...whatever their father did. That isn't justice!" Rayla argued.

"Justice?" Talon asked. "My goodness, you're young but you sound like a child yourself. Justice is an illusion. It always has been. There was no justice for my people. But there will be vengeance for them."

"How old are you?" Rayla asked, narrowing her eyes. "You don't look much older than me."

"21." The assassin replied. "What does it matter?"

Rayla shook his head.

"You're not Azrael." She said, turning toward the door. "You're a distraction. Azrael is not that young."

"You're good." Talon said with a light chuckle. "No, I'm not him. But don't worry. You'll meet him soon."

"We'll be ready for him." Rayla replied, as she reached for the door handle.

"Not if you can't warn them." Talon hissed.

She heard a whizzing sound, then looked up in time to see a blade fly by.

It hit a torch sconce, and flames exploded outward, sending her flying back.

The sconce tilted, then came crashing down in front of the door, several others crashing down with it.

Flames spread across the doorframe.

Rayla let out a groan as she stood up.

She turned to see the assassin fully free of his shackles.

"No chains can hold me." Talon sneered. "And now you're trapped."

Rayla pulled out her blades.

"Maybe. But so are you." She said firmly, looking back at the gathering flames behind her.

"Am I?" Talon asked, grabbing a blade from the table, and using it to lift open a hole in the floor.

A trap door.

Rayla's eyes widened as she watched the situation unfold. The confidence he had in every move he made.

"You planned this!" She shouted.

"Me?" Talon asked, gesturing to his chest. "No, my dear. I'm but a pawn. Just like you. And I'm sorry...but the game's already over."

He turned, and jumped down the hole.

Rayla's eyes widened, and she leaped forward, jumping down the hole after him, swords drawn.

Only to find herself falling.

Straight down, into total darkness.


	12. Into Darkness

Chapter 12: Into Darkness

The fall wasn't deadly. As the darkness whipped past her, Rayla landed with an uncomfortable splash.

Water.

Her mortal enemy.

Mixed with complete and total darkness.

It was a terrifying combination.

She let out a gasp, one of her hands shooting out, as she felt herself losing balance.

She was up to her thighs in water. But she couldn't see her surroundings. So she felt instead.

Her four fingered hand gripped stone. She tried hard to control her breathing.

Panic was the enemy. Always.

She closed her eyes to match the darkness surrounding her.

And out of the darkness, a sound.

The sound of air being roughly cut aside by something.

An object. Moving fast.

* * *

Corruption-Two Steps from Hell (Talon theme)

* * *

Rayla moved her hand, and the sound of something clanging against the stone filled the chamber.

She was forcefully reminded now.

The water and the darkness may have been terrifying. But on top of that, she wasn't alone.

Another whizzing sound, and with lighting fast reflexes, she ducked.

She heard the blade pass overhead.

Another whoosh.

This time she held up her blade. It was all she could do.

The two blades made contact, sending sparks flying.

And temporarily illuminating the area.

A stone tunnel. Half filled with water.

And standing before her, visible for that split second, the hooded assassin.

Rayla was afraid. Terrified. But she forced herself to focus.

Her grip on her elven blades became tighter.

And she listened.

It didn't take long for the next strike to come.

She ducked aside and smacked the blade with her own, sending up another spark, illuminating her opponent momentarily once more.

Before the spark gave out, she saw him rear back for a fatal strike, and ducked down as the swords scraped against the stone wall right where her head had been.

She stabbed at the darkness with one blade, and swept across it with the other, striking the opponents sword.

Her quarry was knocked back, surprised at the strike.

And now, back to darkness and silence.

The sound of two figures, standing as still as possible in the water.

And then, a voice.

"You've been trained well. Even for a moonshadow elf."

Rayla gritted her teeth, and swung her sword in the direction of the voice.

"But you're missing something." The voice continued, as Rayla's strike came up empty.

Another swing.

Rayla wasn't ready this time. She felt it cut into the skin of her arm, and let out a gasp of pain, grabbing it, feeling some blood running.

It wasn't serious. But it was first blood all the same. She let it go, and glared into the darkness, swinging her swords at the ready.

"Ready?" The voice asked.

Rayla let out a cry, then charged toward the sound of the voice, swinging her swords wildly.

Clangs echoed through the tunnel as she made contact. The two combatants exchanged furious blows that filled the chamber with flashing spark light.

Talon swung at her legs, and she jumped up, spinning, and slicing across his arm, cutting into his black armor.

He let out a grunt of pain, and she heard him splash backward in the water.

"I gave you openings. You could have killed me. You have the skill. But you didn't even try."

Rayla let out another frustrated cry, bringing her blade back and striking the darkness.

It clanged emptily off the stone wall.

"Oh my. I see it so clearly now. All this training, elite training but you...you've never killed anyone, have you?"

Rayla turned and swung again, her sword cutting through air, hitting nothing.

"How would you know? You're a coward who hides in the dark! You don't know me!"

She paused. Listening intently.

And found herself surprised to hear nothing at all.

No movement of the water. No breathing.

He was gone.

Rayla narrowed her eyes, trying to adjust to the darkness.

She couldn't see. There was no source of light down here.

She folded one of her swords away, and flipped the other one into a hook.

She was going to make a source.

She stepped forward, and as she did, she scraped her hooked blade against the stone, sending sparks out into the dark tunnel.

And exposing the path forward.

She scraped the blade along, until the tunnel began to illuminate ahead.

And as she focused her eyesight to the new visibility, she saw him.

Sprinting away.

She got low, folded her sword into its pouch.

And launched herself forward, through the underground, after the assassin.

* * *

Ezran let out a long sigh, as he took his seat, at the table.

The two regents were ready. Queen Aanya sat, still looking at him with concern.

He looked at the chair.

It had been replaced. No mark from where the dagger had been thrown.

Callum stood next to him, and put a firm hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Ez. I'm right here. You're gonna be okay."

Ezran nodded.

And all eyes turned to the empty chair.

King Ahling. He had not returned from recess.

"Has anyone seen the guards from Neolandia?" Queen Aanya asked.

Commander Fen frowned, looking across the room.

"I...will go down to the streets. It's possible he's unaware of the time."

He gestured for the katolian guards to follow, and made his way downstairs.

"In the meantime...I feel we should discuss the very real possibility, that we will have to move forward without help from Neolandia." Queen Aanya stated.

"What?!" The regent of Duren exclaimed. "This is the pentarchy! We cannot exclude one of the human kingdoms! We have been at peace for generations."

"Representatives, and king." Aanya said, nodding to Ezran. "I want peace as much as anyone. But we must be prepared for the possibility that King Ahling is no longer as inclined towards peace as he once was. He has clearly been deeply affected by the death of his son..."

"Perhaps mostly due to the fact that you yourself killed his son!" The regent of Duren snapped, pointing a finger at the Queen. "It would seem this rift was avoidable."

"On the contrary." Queen Aanya replied sternly. "While the death of Prince Kasef is certainly regrettable, it was not at all avoidable." She looked to Callum.

"The honorable Prince of Katolis would not be here today had I not acted as I did." She stated firmly.

* * *

Hot Cargo-Two Steps from Hell

* * *

Rayla could see where she was now.

Ancient catacombs, underneath the city.

She sprinted ahead, closing the gap on the fleeing human assassin.

She was the fastest of the moonshadow elves. And more than a match for any human in terms of footspeed.

She bounced off columns, sprinting along, as the human jumped up, climbing over a barrier, and landing effortlessly on the other side, and continuing his sprint.

His skill was undeniable as well. For a human, he was lighting quick.

Rayla jumped from column to column, before leaping over the barrier, doing a roll, and rising up into a full sprint after the human.

He ducked down a side corridor, and she slid after him, reaching for one of her blades.

Only to find a dip in the catacomb, leading straight down.

She tried to stop herself, but slipped, the current yanking her off her feet.

She was pulled along by the water, struggling desperately to keep her head above it, before being dumped down into a lower section.

And being roughly deposited onto a hard, dry stone floor.

She took a moment to get up, pain ringing across her body.

"Well would you look at that." An older, more sinister voice called. "You've brought a friend. Excellent work Talon."

Rayla lifted herself up.

To see a horde of barbarians standing around.

And at their center, covered by a cloak, and wearing an ancient wooden mask, Azrael stood.

"Oh my poor, poor little elf." He said, stepping toward the moonshadow elf. "I don't think this could've worked out much worse for you."


	13. A King's Pain

Chapter 13: A King's Pain

Commander Fen kept a sharp eye on the streets, in front of the castle.

Wagons and merchants crossed regularly. The neutral city was a trade hub, and traders from all over were here for their day of work.

The other guards stood in formation around him, looking for anything suspicious.

"Sir." One of the guards muttered. "Neolandian guard. 6 o clock."

Fen followed his gaze, and saw the guard, approaching a wagon that had the elephant crest adorning it.

"Stay here." He commanded, walking forward, toward the royal wagon.

He ducked down and stuck his head in the window.

"King Ahling. The pentarchy is waiting for you." Fen declared.

Ahling looked back at him, with wide eyes.

"No. The pentarchy is over commander. Tell your men, and your king to clear out. Now."

Fen leaned down as the wagon began to move.

"What do you mean? What's happening?!"

"Somethings coming." King Ahling replied. "Get as many to safety as you can. Now. Spread the word."

The wagon sped up, leaving a bewildered Commander Fen standing in the street.

He looked around for any other Neolandian guards and realized that the entire platoon had just pulled back.

He did however, find the streets suddenly full of figures, in ragged black cloaks.

They came out of side alleys, and streets.

And all seemed to be shuffling slowly toward the castle.

Commander Fen gripped his sword tightly in its hilt, then made his way with the swarm, toward the castle.

* * *

Rayla tried to get to her feet, eyes narrowed as she looked at her surroundings.

Her legs, unfortunately, were not cooperating.

The catacombs were brightly lit here. The barbarians swarmed the room.

Azrael leaned down to bring himself eye level with her, and Rayla nodded slowly as she looked upon him.

"Oh yeah. You're definitely an Azrael." Rayla muttered, trying to catch her breath.

"Indeed I am. And you're an elf. Do you know who I am? What I do to elves?" He asked, tilting his masked head to the side.

Rayla glared up at him.

"I know that's not your mask." She said in disgust.

Azrael stood up straight.

"Oh I've been so anxious to find someone who actually knows who this belonged to." Azrael said, a hint of excitement to his voice. "Do tell, elf."

Rayla finally coaxed her legs into lifting her up, wiping away some blood, as she glared at the warlord.

"You already know."

"I know." Azrael replied, gesturing to his barbarians, who drew arrows, and took aim at the elf. "But when your life is in someone's hands, you should do your best to humor them." He said coldly.

Rayla let out an angry sigh.

"Archmage Astrid. That was her mask. You murdered her."

"There is no murder in war." Azrael replied flatly, turning to face her. "And as you may or may not know, I've paid a price and then some for the life of one royal elf." He looked to his hooded assassin. Then back at Rayla.

"Let me sample your pain." He said, pulling the glass orb out of his cloak.

Rayla extended one of her blades, and pointing it at him.

"Try it." She snarled.

She paused, as the orb glowed.

Then, dark matter suddenly was pulled from her, and she let out a groan of pain.

It was as though a piece of her was being ripped away. A piece of her soul.

She watched it flow across the room, swirling into the black orb, then circling, and returning to her.

She sank to one knee, breathing heavily, feeling the sudden need to burst into tears.

"What...did you do to me?" She demanded, pulling out her other sword.

"As I said. I sampled your pain. It's the only way to truly know someone." Azrael replied, watching the swirling darkness inside the glass orb. "It fuels me. Fuels us. So tell me...Rayla...how does it feel to be without a home?"

Rayla shook her head, trying to regain her senses.

"You didn't see me. No one can see inside mah head."

"An outcast in Katolis. An elf among distrusting humans. But you're not welcome in Xadia either. You are truly lost." Azrael continued. "You sacrificed everything for peace. And now, you yourself cannot find any. The irony is...delicious."

Rayla gritted her teeth.

"I'll kill ya for that."

"That would be a first." Talon remarked. "She's never killed anyone, Azrael. The irony is heavy with this one."

"Indeed it is. Now that I've seen your pain, elf...sample mine."

Before Rayla could protest, more dark clouds erupted from the orb, and shot towards her.

She tried not to breathe in. Tried to shut herself. But it didn't matter.

It was like entering a dream.

* * *

The smell of fire. Screams everywhere. Death.

Small wooden huts burning. People running for their lives.

As armored elves stormed into the town, arrows flying, striking down those who fled.

A few elves stood in the distance. Watching the carnage.

One of them looked remorseful. But neither one stopped what was going on.

On the far end of the island, wearing rustic, makeshift battle armor, a warrior stood, striking down elves.

Spells erupted from one hand, a sword swinging from the other.

"Drive them back!" He commanded. "We can still win this!"

"My king, the citizens are unprotected!" One of his soldiers shouted.

The king turned his gaze, as the youngest of his people boarded the larger of two ships he had moored.

"Move to the dock! We'll cover their escape!" Azrael shouted, raising his sword, flames building in his closed fist.

Arrows came flying down, striking down his warriors all around him.

"We can't fight! Our losses are too heavy!" The youngest of his warriors shouted.

"We will fight to our dying breath!" Azrael shouted back, a fireball erupting from his hand, incinerating a charging platoon of elves.

The ship pushed off from the dock, dropping full sails, and making for open water.

The elves turned their attention to it. Azrael glared at them, his eyes practically pleading with them from afar, not to pursue what remained of his people.

But they didn't even look to him.

They ignited their arrow tips with flame. And then began firing.

The arrows struck the fleeing vessel, and Azrael watched in disbelief and horror, as the flames erupted across the wooden deck.

"NOOOOOOOO!" He cried, more flames building, now from both hands. "LET THEM GO!"

"My king, it's too late!" The teenage warrior pleaded, grabbing him by his shoulder plate, and pulling him away. "We need to go. We must."

"No!" Azrael shouted, watching the flames consume the vessel, hearing the distant screams of his people aboard. "We'll burn every last one of those blasted elves! We'll send them all to..."

"Azrael!" Talon pleaded. Azrael looked down at the young warrior. Tears were in his eyes.

Azrael looked down at him. Then he realized, as he looked around, that they were alone.

His other warriors lay dead around him. Struck down by arrows from long range.

"Please...we need to leave. We can't avenge them if we die here." Talon begged.

Azrael nodded, tears gathering in his own eyes.

"Very well." He managed, hatred and rage flowing through him, as he watched the elves swarm across his burning island.

Looking for any sign of survivors.

"They'll all burn for this. All of them. I swear it." He snarled.

* * *

Rayla felt her senses returning. She was back on the cold ground.

"Now you see. Now you feel." Azrael stated. "Now you've witnessed what was taken from me. All for one archmage? ONE ELF?! Does that seem fair to you?!" He demanded.

Rayla felt herself returning, the visions slowly fading from her mind.

She glared up at Azrael.

"I'm sorry, Azrael. But you failed them." She stated.

There was a shocked silence in the room. Talon's eyes widened, and he looked to Azrael quickly.

"You started a war you couldn't win. For what? Blood? Glory? Was it worth it?" Rayla asked. "What those elves did was inexcusable, but those people died because you failed them as a king." She spat.

Azrael shook, then reached out with his hand.

He made a fist. A section of the sewer wall cracked.

He let out a roar, then ripped the section out, and hurled it at the moonshadow elf.

She dove aside, as it smashed against a column behind her.

"It doesn't matter now. Your king, Ezran, will burn today, young elf. Take respite in knowing you won't be there to see it."

He gestured to Talon. "Dispose of her."

He turned and walked with his soldiers.

"It's time for our introduction. Borvir should be here any moment."

"Give him my warmest regards." Talon replied, as the soldiers and Azrael cleared the catacombs.

Talon turned her attention back to Rayla, drawing his blades.

"A pity. I admired your spirit."

Rayla managed a slight smirk.

"Take me outta the past tense there, fella. I got way too much spirit for you to handle." She said, spinning her blades.

* * *

"Excuse me." Commander Fen called, as one of the hooded figures made their way toward the group of guards in front of the castle. "Excuse me!"

He turned around as he chased the man. Noticing the others were swarming around the same area.

The guards exchanged confused looks, and reached for their weapons.

As suddenly, one by one, the cloaks were thrown off.

To reveal barbarians, bearing weapons.

Fen's eyes widened.

"DEFEND THE CASTLE!" He shouted, drawing his sword.

As he turned, an arrow hit him in the shoulder, and he cried out in pain.

And the barbarians charged, directly at the castle, screaming like war demons, blades and bows at the ready.

* * *

"Well...it's been what...ten minutes?" Callum asked, resting his head against the wall.

"Feels longer." Ezran replied. "Are we gonna...talk about things? Or..."

"The pentarchy cannot discuss anything without all kings or regents present." The regent of Del Bar fired off.

"Oh. Kay." Ezran replied, putting his legs up on the table to relax.

"Off the table." Queen Aanya chided.

Ezran scrambled to do so, and Callum tried to suppress a giggle.

"Kings, Queens and regents of the pentarchy." King Iman called, stepping into the room. "Something is going on. We need to evacuate. Immediately."

"What?" Ezran asked, standing up from his chair.

"What's going on?" Queen Aanya demanded.

"Something is happening in the streets." King Iman replied. "Follow me."


	14. A Seat at the Table

Chapter 14: A Seat at the Table

King Ezran, Queen Aanya, the two regents, and Prince Callum, were surrounded by soldiers as they made their way down the numerous stone stairs of the castle.

"What's going on?" Ezran asked. "Why would we have to evacuate?"

"I don't know Ez." Callum replied worriedly. "But we have the best guards in the kingdom. In four different kingdoms. We'll be okay."

There was a sound of screaming ahead.

As arrows came flying, striking down soldiers all around. Nobody had time to react.

Ezran froze, his eyes wide. He looked down at one of them, as the soldier tried to stand, an arrow sticking out of his chest.

"Callum?" Ezran asked worriedly.

He didn't feel like a king right now. This wasn't supposed to be what wearing the crown brought.

Jelly tarts. The ability to endlessly mess with armored guards. All in good fun of course.

This was not good fun.

The katolian guard let out a groan as a second arrow hit him.

"EZ GET BEHIND ME!" Callum shouted.

"We can't leave him!" Ezran shouted, pointing to the guard.

The young man looked up at Ezran weakly, as the child reached for him.

"Get out of here...go!" The guard shouted, blood pulsing from his wounds.

Callum grabbed Ezran's backpack, and yanked him back. He paused to look back.

Just in time to see King Iman take several arrows to the chest. He fell to the ground, and Callum turned, pushing Ezran ahead of him.

"We have to get out of here, Ez! Come on!"

"We can't just leave them!" Ezran argued. "Those are my people! Our people!"

"It's too late, Ez!" Callum shouted. "You need to survive, that is the one and only priority!" He paused, looking around the hallway. "Where's Rayla?"

* * *

The swords clashed, precise strikes meeting with sparks again and again.

There wasn't all that much bloodshed this time. Rayla could see. She could block.

Talon swung wildly at her head, and she dove down, before flipping her sword, and hooking it under his foot.

She pulled it out, knocking him off balance.

"What...what was that?!" Talon demanded.

"I swept the leg. You should try it sometime." Rayla replied, swords in a defensive position.

"That's not a thing in sword fighting." Talon replied bluntly. "Who taught you?"

"The best." Rayla replied, narrowing her eyes.

Talon let out a light chuckle.

"Forgot to teach you how to kill, though."

Rayla let out an angry yell, then threw herself at the snobby assassin, blades flying.

* * *

Callum and Ezran arrived back in the meeting room.

"Callum, why did we go up? We have no way out!" Ezran argued.

"I have an idea!" Callum replied, opening the door to the balcony.

He ran across, over to the balcony's edge, his eyes widening.

At the horror beneath them.

Etheros was burning.

Houses had become infernos. The smoke filled the air.

So too, did the screams of the locals.

"What happened?" Callum asked breathlessly, exchanging a terrified look with Ezran. "Who would do this?"

The door to the balcony was blown open behind them.

The two royal siblings jerked around quickly, eyes wide, to see a group of barbarians.

They stepped out, creating a formation around the now ruined door.

And through the doorway, a cloaked figure stepped.

Wearing a wooden mask.

"Hello boys." Azrael greeted, with a slight, mocking bow. "Im here for my seat at the table. Did you keep it warm?"

Ezran and Callum exchanged confused glances.

"No?" Azrael asked. "That's alright? I'll do it myself."

He turned, flames erupted from one of his hands, a fireball that shot into the room, and demolished the table of the pentarchy, sending burning wood splinters flying through the air.

"Whoops. A bit too much." He lamented. "Ah well." He turned back around. "Come with me, children."

"Did you do this?" Callum demanded, gesturing to the burning city behind them.

Azrael stepped forward, and Callum watched his movements warily.

"I know. Not my best work, certainly not. Trust me, in a few minutes it'll really be something." Azrael assured.

"It's you." Ezran said, eyebrows flaring. "The one Corvus told me about. You're Azrael."

"Indeed. Though I much prefer KING Azrael." He replied, his eyes carefully analyzing the young king, from under his mask. "Look at you. You're a spitting image of Harrow."

"I thought Azrael was that assassin...?" Callum asked, looking from the masked figure, to Ezran.

"No. That was my dearest Talon. A misdirection, you see. It's a lot easier to assassinate someone, when they think the assassination has already failed."

Callum stepped in front of Ezran.

"You stay away from him. He's done nothing to you."

Azrael let out a light chuckle.

"What a committed brother. Truly. Are you willing to die for your little king?" He asked.

Callum held up a hand, as he backed, with Ezran, toward the balcony's edge.

"Keep back. I'm warning you."

Azrael tilted his head to the side. Then he looked down at his feet, and took a full, defiant step forward.

"Alright." Callum replied tensely. "I warned you."

He swiftly drew a rune in the air, then, before Azrael could react, he spoke.

"Aspiro!"

Wind erupted, flying straight at Azrael and his barbarians.

Knocking several of them off their feet, but leaving Azrael himself unmoved.

He held up a hand, as the wind rippled against his cloak.

And Callum realized with wide, terrified eyes, that he was collecting the force of the wind in his hand.

"Ez...grab onto my back. Tight." Callum commanded.

"What?"

"Do it!" Callum snapped.

"A pity. You could've been a gifted mage. But you are as tainted by your father's poisonous influence as your brother. Goodbye little ones."

He opened his fist, and the wind was sent shrieking back at the two.

Callum reached back, making sure Ezran was holding him securely. And he braced.

As the wind knocked him off his feet, and sent both of them plummeting over the edge of the balcony.

Azrael walked slowly to the edge. Watching the last bits of wind ripple overhead.

He bent over to look down.

And the wind whipped back at him, as an object shot straight up into the sky, blowing him back a step.

He jerked his head up to see Callum.

Massive bird wings flapping, as he rose over the warlord. Glaring down at him.

Ezran was gripping his back tightly.

Callum turned, and swooped down toward the town, as Azrael watched with fascinated eyes.

"What a gifted child." He said with a sneer. He raised his black orb. "Borvir! You are late! Come forth!" He called.

* * *

Callum landed on a rooftop, on the untouched corner of the city. He could hear the barbarians approaching, as they tore a path of destruction through the neutral land.

"Callum, that's so cool! Why don't you do that more often?" Ezran asked, as he hopped down from his back.

"Cuz it usually shreds my sleeves." Callum replied bluntly. "I'm gonna see if I can find some help. Stay hidden."

Ezran watched him soar off, with worried eyes.

"Be careful!"

* * *

Rayla burst through an aqueduct opening, and found herself back in the streets. She ducked down a side street, pulling her hood up.

Talon wasn't far behind. But she'd managed to fight him off for now.

She took in the scene before her. Smoke was rising from the south side of the city, and her eyes widened as she saw the true level of devastation.

Then she turned her eyes to the castle. And saw flames consuming it.

Her heart sank.

"Im too late." She whispered, her shoulders sagging. She bowed her head.

"RAYLA!" A familiar voice called.

Her head snapped up, and a smile spread across her face.

As she saw Callum gliding down from the clouds.

"CALLUM!" She called, leaping up onto a rooftop to see him closer.

As she did, her heart jumped, and her eyes widened.

A shadow had appeared in the clouds behind the flying mage.

"Rayla, we gotta get back to Ezran, and get outta here!" Callum called, unaware of the massive, winged silhouette behind him.

"CALLUM! LOOK OUT!" Rayla shouted.

As a massive, ancient looking dragon burst through the clouds.

"Wait, What?" Callum asked, finding himself covered in shadow. He turned, and his eyes widened.

"Oh no. Oh no, no thank you..."

The black and gold dragon took a deep breath, then spewed flames from his maw.

Callum rolled to the side, but the flames caught his right wing with full force, the flames spreading across his feathers.

"CALLUM!" Rayla shouted, charging forward, as the burning mage plummeted.

The dragon pulled up, then smashed into a row of houses, before turning, and unleashing his flame on the market, sending humans fleeing in terror.

Rayla didn't see any of it. She was leaping from rooftop to rooftop, following Callum's descent.

A trail of smoke followed him, and the closer she got, the more audible his screams became.

* * *

He couldn't think. It hurt that bad. He couldn't even acknowledge that was in a freefall. His arm was on fire. He was desperately trying to put it out with his other, feathered wing, but it wasn't working.

He looked up from the flames, to see that he was heading straight for the street.

He forced himself to change course, gritting his teeth as he tried to aim for the flowing water that circulated in a stone stream through the city.

He closed his eyes, trying to block out the pain.

And hit the water hard.

For a moment, everything went silent. Just the sound of the water around him. The pain of his impact.

He could feel the spell wearing off, his ruined wings turning back into arms.

He tried to breathe in, and found himself sinking.

"Breathe sweetie. Please."

He could hear his mother's voice. Urging him to fight this. Urging him to stay conscious.

And then he heard a very different voice, a moment later, as he was yanked out of the water.

"Callum! Did ya not see the giant dragon?! Why didn't ya get outta the way?!" Rayla demanded, as she pulled the wet prince out of the water.

"Couldn't...react fast enough." Callum replied, looking at his arm, and noticing it was unharmed. It had seemed his feathers had taken the brunt of the hit. "Why would a dragon attack?" He asked, looking up at it.

It swooped over the burning buildings, toward the castle.

Rayla shook her head in disbelief, as she watched it.

"I don't know. I don't...We need to go. Where's Ezran?"

* * *

Azrael stood on the balcony, watching as the dragon soared over.

And came to hover overhead.

"You're late, Borvir." He said, removing his mask to reveal a look of disappointment on his ravaged face.

"I serve you because I must. Not because I wish to." Borvir boomed. "I will not show up like some pet at your beck and call."

Azrael cleared his throat.

"A gentle reminder, dragon. Your lifespan ended years ago. My gift to you has been extending it. It is a gift I can take away at any time. If you wish to continue living, you WILL be my pet. At my beck and call." He snapped.

Borvir growled, but he knew the mage's words to be true.

"What do you wish for me to do, King Azrael?" He asked.

Azrael looked down at the city beneath them.

"Burn Etheros to the ground." He commanded. "And find me the child King of Katolis."

* * *

Callum and Rayla ran through the city streets, ducking the very loud barbarians as they did.

It wasn't hard.

"So this Azrael guy..." Callum began.

"He's a nasty piece of work. I ran into him in the catacombs. He hates elves." Rayla informed him swiftly.

"Oh no way, cuz he also hates anyone related to my stepdad. So I guess we're in the same sinking, burning boat." Callum said with a nervous chuckle.

"Wait a minute, there's somethin I forgot." Rayla said, pulling Callum aside, as a band of barbarians marched by in the street.

"Forgot? What do you mean, we can't go back..."

Callum couldn't finish his point, as a kiss from Rayla rather rudely cut him off. He closed his eyes, and wrapped his arms around the moonshadow elf, the two taking a moment to enjoy each other's respective survival.

"When I saw the flames around the castle, I thought I'd lost you. You and Ezran. I don't know what I woulda done..." Rayla said, holding onto him tightly. "Let's go get your brother, we needa get out of here."

* * *

Azrael stepped out of the main door of the castle, and Rhizan ran up to him.

"We have the royal guards pinned down the street." One of the barbarians explained. "The regents of Del Bar and Evenere are slain. As is King Iman. Queen Aanya escaped, with some of her forces."

"And what of King Ezran?" Azrael asked.

"We'll find him." Rhizan assured.

"See that you do." Azrael replied, turning, and glaring down the empty streets.

Bodies littered the ground.

He held up his black orb, and more dark clouds floated across the air, into it.

"The pain of the conquered. Irreplaceable." He muttered, as he felt the energy draw from the orb into his body, his veins turning black, as the dark magic flowed through him.

* * *

"Rayla!" Ezran exclaimed, running over and hugging the elf. "We didn't know if you made it out."

"I had a run in with your wannabe assassin. But I'm alright. We gotta get movin." She said, hopping down from the rooftop, as the dragon burned the city from overhead.

Ezran paused, looking up at it.

His eyes watching it carefully. Callum paused to look back at him.

"Ez?"

"That dragon doesn't want to do this." Ezran said, eyes watching intensely as it burned down buildings.

"Ez, we don't have time..." Callum said.

"It's a prisoner!" Ezran said in surprise.

"How could a human imprison a dragon?" Rayla asked.

Before that question could be answered, the dragon's head jerked over, to glare directly at Ezran.

"Uh oh." Ezran whispered, eyes wide. "We should probably run."

The trio turned and ran down the street, as Borvir swooped directly at them, and unleashed flame from his maw, destroying the building Ezran had been hiding above.

"This way!" A voice called.

Ezran turned, and spotted Commander Fen gesturing from a side alley.

He and the others ran to him.

"How did this happen?" Ezran asked, as he looked down into the alley, and saw a handful of Katolian soldiers.

Fen sighed.

"They walked up in plain sight. In cloaks. Got up close and attacked the guards."

Rayla looked around, eyes wide.

"Is this...everyone?" She asked.

"Nobody else made it." One of the soldiers replied sadly. "Those things hunted them down in the street. The ones that got away...well...that dragon probably took care of them."

Rayla let out a sigh, her ears dropping.

"We need to get outta here. All of us. I know a way. There are catacombs that lead outta the city. I can take ya there, but we have to be careful. We can't be followed."

Commander Fen nodded.

"Anything that gets us out of this city...this conference was a mistake, King Ezran."

Ezran flinched at his comment, but nodded.

"You're right." He agreed. "We shouldn't have come here. No one should have."

"You had no way of knowing, Ez." Callum said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"We're not blamin each other for this. There's no time!" Rayla insisted. "We need to move. Now." She said, drawing her swords. "Everyone stay behind me."


	15. Fall

Chapter 15: Fall

The small band of Katolis's finest made their way through the ruined streets, as the dragon continued to circle overhead.

"Wait up!" Rayla whispered, holding out her arm as barbarians charged down the street ahead of them. They waited a moment, then cut across it, toward the entrance to the catacombs.

Unbeknownst to them, Talon watched from the rooftops, smirking under his hood, as they approached.

He let out two quick, loud whistles in the direction of the castle.

Then, before anyone on the ground could react, he jumped down, driving both of his blades through the seams of a soldiers armor.

The soldier let out a gasp, as Talon ripped the blades back out, and hurled one into the chest of another.

Both soldiers dropped, as Rayla turned around, rage in her eyes.

"I've had enough of you already." She hissed, charging forward and swinging her blades at him. "Callum, it's straight ahead, get them out of here!"

"What about you?" Callum asked.

"I'll catch up, go!" Rayla shouted as she tried to pin Talon against the wall.

Callum ran across the street toward the hatch.

And paused, as a fireball flew directly in front of him.

Azrael stood in the street, smoke pouring from his hand.

"That's far enough." He said, as five knives floated in front of his fist.

He held it up in front of him, as the Katolian soldiers went for their weapons.

Before they could, he opened his palm, and the blades shot straight out, each one seeking out a guard, dropping them instantly to the ground.

Ezran let out a gasp of shock, as they fell around him.

Commander Fen drew his sword and charged at Azrael, swinging wildly at him.

Azrael reached under his cloak, and pulled out a sword of his own, then quickly sliced it across the commander's chest.

Fen let out a cry of pain, and Azrael wasted no time slicing it across his side, drawing more blood, and downing the soldier.

Fen sank to one knee, turning to face Callum and Ezran.

Rayla kicked Talon in the chest, then slammed him against the wall of the building, temporarily stunning him. She turned in time to see Fen fall.

Azrael grabbed Fen hard by the shoulder, and Fen's eyes locked with Ezran's.

Ezran stared back at him with wide, horrified eyes.

"My king...please." Fen begged. "Close your eyes."

Ezran looked away, covering his face with his hands.

"What an obedient child." Azrael noted, turning and driving the blade through Fen's chest.

Fen let out a gasp, blood gathering near his mouth, then dropped to the ground, motionless.

"Now. Since all the distractions and dead weight is gone." Azrael said, stepping over the corpses of the Katolian guards. "It's time for you two to come with me."

Callum shook his head.

"We're not going anywhere with you." He said, hatred in his voice, as he stepped in front of Ezran, to block him from the view.

Azrael shrugged, holding up his hand.

The flames of the burning buildings were drawn to him, gathering in his hand.

"Then you die here. It makes no difference to me."

Rayla charged over, and threw herself into the two, knocking the crown off Ezran's head, and knocking all three of them into the catacombs.

As flames exploded overhead, and poured into the entrance of the catacombs.

The trio came splashing down into the water, and Rayla helped both of them to their feet.

"Come on. Quick. This way."

Tears streamed down Ezran's face, as Callum pushed him ahead, down the tunnel.

"I need you both to trust me. You keep goin straight, you'll find your way out of the city. Get back to Katolis. Get help."

Callum nodded, before pausing.

"Well aren't you gonna..."

As he turned around, she sliced a rope on the wall, bringing an iron gate slamming down between them.

"Wait...what are you doing?!" Callum demanded.

Rayla looked up at him with sad eyes.

"If they follow you into the catacombs, you won't make it. And if they can't get through, they'll send people and be waiting for you on the other side. But not if I distract them." She said, eyes pleading with Callum. Begging for understanding. "Callum, I love you, you know that..."

"No, come on Rayla, we need you. We need you with us, come on!" Callum shouted, reaching through the bars of the gate. "Don't do this!"

"I have to. It's the only way I know you'll survive." Rayla replied, tears gathering in her eyes. "Look at me. Callum, look at me, please, I don't know if we'll get another chance like this..."

Callum looked into her purple eyes, tears pooling in his.

"I love you." Rayla said, grabbing his hand firmly through the bars. "I love you, I'm grateful for every moment I got to spend with you, and I know you'll make it home okay."

Callum shook his head, gritting his teeth as tears poured down his face.

"Rayla I can't lose you, please..."

"I'll do my best to find my way back to ya, Callum. I promise." Rayla said, pressing her head against the gate. "I love you, please...please say it back." She said, closing her eyes. "Just in case."

Callum sighed as he laid his weight against the iron gate.

"I love you Rayla...please don't go."

Rayla kissed his hand, giving him a pained look, and closing her eyes.

"I have to...please, I don't have a choice. Just...stay safe. Keep your brother safe."

A pair of barbarians jumped down into the catacombs behind her.

"Go." Rayla commanded, her eyes narrowing, as they stomped up behind her.

"Rayla..."

"GO!" Rayla shouted, pulling out her blades, and turning to face her attackers.

Callum forced himself away from the gate, taking one last glance at the moonshadow elf.z

Then he grabbed the still shaken Ezran, and took off at a run, through the catacombs, toward the exit.


	16. Fallen Crown

Chapter 16: Fallen Crown

One head smacking against the tunnel wall. One hard punch to the midsection, followed by a kick across the face. Rayla tried to catch her breath as she took a moment to look back at the unconscious barbarians. Then she turned, realizing she was spending time she didn't have, and climbed up the ladder.

She hopped through the manhole, onto the street.

And found herself, predictably, surrounded by enemies.

"This...is becoming a particularly aggravating elf." Azrael grumbled. "Open fire."

Rayla turned, jumping onto the edge of a home, as arrows came flying at her, smacking against the wall of the building, as she climbed.

She felt a sting, as one of the arrows hit her in the leg, and she rolled upon reaching the roof, forcing the pain away as she grabbed the hostile object.

She took a deep breath, then ripped it out of her leg, blood splattering across the rooftop as she did.

She turned, in time to see the black and grey dragon soaring towards her.

Her eyes widened, and she forced herself to stand.

And run.

The pain was so fresh, so clear, but she didn't have time for it now. She leapt to another rooftop, as flames erupted from the dragon's maw.

* * *

Ezran and Callum forged ahead, splashing through the catacombs, toward the exit.

"Callum...I gotta stop..." Ezran pleaded.

"No." Callum replied firmly, eyes narrowed "She just stayed behind to buy us time, we have to keep going till we're clear."

Ezran stumbled, nearly losing his footing, and scrambling to keep running.

"Callum...I can't..."

"Jump on my back." Callum replied. "Now!"

Ezran jumped, and Callum caught him, letting out a groan as the extra weight became part of his push, a little extra momentum forward.

"Ez, when did you get so heavy? How many jelly tarts do you eat before bed?" Callum demanded.

"It's not that, I've got Bait in my backpack!" Ezran insisted, grabbing on tightly to his brother's shoulders.

"Right! Bait! How did I forget about Bait?!" Callum exclaimed.

He heard a muffled, disapproving grumble from inside Ezran's backpack.

They reached the end of the catacombs, and found, with great disappointment, a dead drop.

With a river beneath them.

"Callum...is this the only way out?" Ezran asked nervously.

"I think so, Ez." Callum replied, with a defeated sigh. "Good thing Rayla's not here. She'd hate this."

"Wait, are we really gonna..?" Ezran began.

Callum jumped over the edge, and the two plummeted down toward the river.

"Wait, what? I didn't think that was up for debate..." Callum asked, turning to look at him before the two smacked against the water.

* * *

"Azrael. Reinforcements are arriving." One of the barbarians warned. "A legion. From Katolis."

"Already?" Azrael questioned. "They are far too early."

"Azrael. We could defeat them." Rhizan said, pounding his fist against his chest.

Azrael looked up at the burning horizon.

"But at too great a cost. For now. Pull everyone back. We'll focus our efforts on pursuing the king, and his brother."

"What of the elf?" Talon asked anxiously. "She carries word of what we've done here. She's seen our dragon. She could give Katolis time to organize..."

"She is an elf. In a human land." Azrael replied. "Her word will mean nothing. Fall back. Get Borvir out of sight."

Talon nodded, bowing.

"Yes, my king."

* * *

Corvus's eyes widened, as the blaze appeared in the distance.

"No..." he whispered. "What has happened here?"

"Be ready for anything!" General Pryce commanded. "Those who committed this atrocity may still be near. We will hunt them without mercy!"

"General, that cannot be our priority!" Corvus argued. "What of the king? What of his brother? We do not know if they survived!"

Pryce, who rode a horse ahead of him, paused and turned around.

"Of course, Corvus. You are right. We must search for survivors first. Then hunt those who have committed this most heinous act, against a meeting of peace."

Corvus bowed his head, letting his horse carry him forth, as fear burned through his heart.

Fear for his young king. It made him feel sick to his stomach.

* * *

Rayla tried to dive for another rooftop, but to her own surprise, came up well short.

She crashed through a wooden barrel, and came to a painful stop, in the deserted street.

She could feel the blood loss beginning to affect her. She grabbed a rag from what had been a food stand, and began wrapping it around her bleeding leg.

The arrow had done its work. She was barely able to stay conscious.

The lights of the fire around her were beginning to dim. She tied a knot tightly, cutting off the blood loss, then, as she tried to stand back up, the darkness enveloped her.

She fell.

* * *

The current was so strong. Stronger than Callum had expected it would be.

His bones were still ringing from the impact with the water, as he was carried forth, away from what remained of Etheros, toward the unknown.

He didn't know which way they were going. He could look to the stars, but they were still close enough to the city, that the stars were invisible beneath the haze of smoke.

He could no longer hear the dragon behind them. But that wasn't his problem now.

His problem was that he could barely keep his head above water. And this current was carrying him far too quickly for him to be in control.

He turned around, and saw a soaked Ezran, his backpack still attached by a single strap, Bait sticking out of the flap, a look of panic in his big eyes.

"Callum...Callum help!" Ezran called, trying to reach for him.

Callum turned, and grabbed his hand, trying to pull him closer.

And just as he did, he slammed against a bank, letting out a grunt of pain.

As he and his brother were rudely, but safely deposited onto a sandbar.

Ezran was thrown into Callum's chest by the impact, and he looked up at his brother with wide, terrified eyes.

* * *

Valley of Graves-Freddie Wiedmann

* * *

"Callum...they're all...they're all..."

"I know. I know, Ez. It's gonna be okay. They didn't...they didn't make it, I'm sorry. But it'll be okay." He said, rolling over, and coughing up water.

"Didn't make it?" Ezran asked, standing up slowly.

Anger in his young eyes.

"Didn't make it?! This isn't some royal dinner party, Callum, they're dead! They're all dead! They just died so I could get away! That's not okay! That's not going to be okay!"

"Ezran..." Callum began, standing up.

"No, no, I don't care if I'm king, theres one of me! I'm just one kid, how many people were in that city?!"

Callum closed his eyes and bowed his head.

"HOW MANY, CALLUM?!" Ezran demanded, a few tears burning his cheeks.

Callum looked back at the distant flames, eyes sunken.

"Hundreds." He said quietly. "Maybe...maybe more, I don't know."

Ezran shook with rage. But then his eyes began to soften, from rage to sadness. To sorrow.

He sank to one knee, as tears began to stream down his face, and Callum rushed in to embrace him.

"How...how could someone do that?" Ezran asked. "How?!"

"I don't know Ez..." Callum replied, shaking his head slowly. "I don't know. But they're not gonna give up. They came there for us. They did all that, to try and catch us. We can't stop, we have to keep moving."

Ezran shook his head.

"No. No, we can't, we can't run away, what about Rayla?!"

The words cut deep into Callum's heart. Like a hot blade.

He let out a low sigh, the pain evident in his breathing.

"She did what she did so you could get home, Ez. So we could get home." He looked up at Ezran, as tears spread in his eyes. "We have to go. Come on..." he begged.

Ezran let out a sob. Then he nodded.

"Okay...okay. I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm sorry for bringing you, for bringing her, Callum. I never wanted any of this to happen..."

"I know." Callum replied, lifting him up. "I know, don't be sorry Ez, come on. We need to go..."

The two brothers slowly made their way forward.

Toward the border of Katolis.

* * *

9 years earlier.

"Wooden swords? Already? Are ya sure?" Lain asked, worry in his eyes.

"My dear. She's a natural. Ya cannot deny a natural her gift." Tiadrin replied.

"Aye. I suppose." Lain replied. "I just...can't see her as a soldier. Or an assassin..."

"Of course not my dear." Tiadrin replied, looking into her husband's eyes. "She's your baby. Our baby. I'm...struggling to come to terms with it myself. But it's a inevitable, with her talent. And it's never too early to start preparin. She's gonna be grown up before we know it."

Lain paused.

"Dear...I don't think she's as asleep as she's lettin on."

Tiadrin arched an eyebrow. "Is that so?" She asked, gazing upon the resting moonshadow elf.

Rayla closed her eyes a little tighter. Trying not to smile, as her deception was revealed.

"Should we tickle her?" Lain asked.

"Nah. Let's just wait. She's onto us now. She's onto us bein onto her." Tiadrin said with a chuckle.

There was a moment of tense silence.

Then impatience got the better of the two.

"Whose my little adoraburr?!" Tiadrin exclaimed, tickling the little elf's sides. "Who?!"

Rayla let out a screech, and squirmed, eyes shooting open, as she tried to wriggle away.

"Ahhh! Quit it!" She exclaimed, trying to roll away.

"Sneaky little one." Lain commented. "Maybe you're right dear. She's got some natural stealth to her."

"So..." Rayla said breathlessly, looking up at the two. "I'm gettin swords?"

* * *

Rayla's eyes shot open. She was breathing heavy.

She tried to grab for her leg, to see if she was still bleeding, but found she couldn't reach.

She wasn't dead. That much was apparent. She could hear soldiers marching.

Armored soldiers. Not barbarians. She let out a low breath of relief.

Maybe it was all over. Maybe Callum and Ezran had already reached safety, maybe Azrael had already been defeated.

She paused, realizing she couldn't move her wrists, and with a look down, she saw that her hopes were too high.

She was in shackles. Her hands chained together, the chain connected to the stone floor.

She pulled on them. Letting out a grunt of frustration as she struggled.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. It would lead to certain presumptions of guilt." A voice called.

She looked up, to see a human approaching, clad in armor.

"What's goin on? Get these things off me!" She said angrily.

"I'm afraid I cannot." The voice replied.

As her eyes adjusted, she recognized him.

General Pryce.

"Not until I've cleared you of the charges you face." He continued.

"Charges?!" Rayla exclaimed. "What charges?!"

"Well...an entire city has burned. Not one soul has walked away alive. No survivors...not even the king."

Pryce tossed an object, that skittered across the floor toward Rayla.

As it came into the light, she realized, with horror, what it was.

The burned, charred crown of King Ezran.

Rayla's eyes widened when she saw it.

"No...no, that can't be. I got him to safety...I got them both to safety. There must be some kinda mistake..." she said, a tear forming in her eye, as she examined it.

"They're gone. Just like the entire city. All of its people...except for you. Elf." General Pryce stated, eyes turning with hatred towards her. "Rayla of Xadia. You are hereby charged with high treason against King Ezran, and the Kingdom of Katolis."


	17. The Pryce of Treason

Chapter 17: The Pryce of Treason

Callum continued ahead, with Ezran trudging behind him, as the terrain ahead became more snowy, and the temperature dropped around them.

"Do you think Rayla's okay?" The young king asked.

Callum closed his eyes and bowed his head.

"I don't know, Ez."

"But you know her. She could've made it out, right?"

Callum balled his fists.

"Ezran. I don't know." He repeated tensely.

* * *

"Treason?!" Rayla exclaimed, balling her own fists. "You think I did this?! You think one moonshadow elf burned down a whole city? Are ya serious?"

"I don't know exactly what part you had in this." Pryce replied, arms crossed. "But you were charged with protecting the king. And the prince. And you deserted them. This crown was nowhere near where we found you. At best, you abandoned your post. At worst, you collaborated with whoever did this. It doesn't matter which of these the council decides occurred. You're a moonshadow elf. You're alive. The king and prince are dead."

Rayla's eyebrows flared, and she shook her head.

"You don't know that. They made it, I know they did! I got them to the catacombs, they had a clear path! They're on their way to Katolis right now!"

"LOOK AT THE CROWN!" Pryce shouted, causing her to jump. "Burned! Mangled! You let this happen!"

Rayla looked down at it again, and continued shaking her head.

"It's just a piece of metal. He's still alive. They're both still alive. You have no idea how strong they are..."

"Look around. Look at this city. There's no way they survived." Pryce insisted. "Nothing survived! Just you!"

Rayla's eyes narrowed, as she looked up at the general.

"You didn't find their bodies did you?"

Pryce let out a huff of aggravation, and waved his hand dismissively at the elf.

"I don't have to tell you anything..." he remarked quickly.

"Ya already did." Rayla replied, her eyes glaring as sharply as her blades would have. "You didn't even look."

It wasn't a question. It was written on the general's face.

Pryce cleared his throat.

"You're a moonshadow elf. One of the same party that struck down King Harrow. To be present, when King Ezran and Prince Callum fall...you'll be convicted easily. The level of suspicion against you was high even before."

Rayla's eyes slowly widened with each word.

Then narrowed again. With a look of disappointed understanding. And judgment.

"Tell me General...if the king and prince are dead...who gets the throne?"

General Pryce's eyes locked with Rayla's. Anger and bewilderment on his face.

"You'll be transported to the capital city to face charges. You will be found guilty, and sealed away in the dungeon while we decide what to do with you. We will not speak again."

He turned, and walked out of the room.

"We will. Consider that a promise." Rayla replied angrily, tugging on the chains.

"She's dangerous." Pryce stated, walking past Corvus in the hallway. "I think it's possible she coordinated with whoever attacked this city. If that's the case, expect resistance when transporting her."

Corvus nodded, eyes placid, focused.

"Did you find out anything regarding the whereabouts of the king?" He asked, looking up at him.

Pryce let out a pained sigh.

"I fear...she left them to the barbarians, during the attack. Those two boys against those...savages...my heart quakes at the thought."

Corvus eyed him carefully.

"She'll need to be interrogated further when she's returned to Katolis. You'll be in charge of getting her there. Understood?"

Corvus nodded firmly.

"It will be done sir."

* * *

Azrael watched from a safe distance, as the soldiers combed through the ruins of Etheros.

"Disappointing." He muttered.

There was a loud, earth shaking thump behind them, as Borvir landed.

"I would certainly hope you are not referring to me. I left very little standing." The dragon boomed.

"Oh no, excellent work Borvir. That isn't my problem. This has simply become a bit...messier than I anticipated."

"What's wrong with a little mess?" Talon asked.

"Nothing, if it's under control." Azrael replied. "But here we are. So much blood on our hands, but not the blood we came for." He said, turning to Talon. "The blood of Harrow."

"I can find him." Talon replied with a bow. "You know I can."

"Indeed." Azrael agreed. "But not as quickly as I need. Borvir!"

The dragon shifted, lowering his head to the hooded warlord.

"Find King Ezran. Then report back to me." He commanded. "And DO NOT KILL HIM. Vengeance will be mine alone."


	18. A Defiant King

Chapter 18: A Defiant King

A day had passed. The ground was white now.

Ezran lay on a sleeping bag. Callum lay on the snowy grass, rubbing at his bare arms.

His sleeves had been shredded when he used his bird wings. Now, he was definitely feeling the cold of the approaching winter.

"Callum?" Ezran called.

"What's up Ez?" Callum asked, rolling over to face him, and trying to hide his shiver.

"Are you...okay?" His brother asked, Bait curled up on his back.

"Are you?" Callum countered.

"I asked first." Ezran replied.

Callum sighed. He crawled towards his brother.

"Okay, but I get to use some of your blanket." He insisted.

"I would've let you use some of it anyway, I just figured you were having moody Callum time." Ezran replied, tossing the corner of it to him.

Callum got under it, immediately pushing his bare arms into the warmth.

"Now answer!" Ezran commanded, pointing, and jabbing Callum on the forehead.

"Ow! No Ez. I'm not okay." Callum replied bluntly.

"Yeah. I know." Ezran replied, his head falling back to the sleeping bag as he looked upon his brother with concerned eyes.

"Then why did you ask?" Callum asked.

"I dunno. Just...I'm not okay either. And you're not okay. And I guess that's...okay?"

"I don't think it is." A thoroughly confused Callum replied, trying to push into the blanket as much as possible.

There was silence for a moment.

"You miss Rayla don't you?" Ezran asked.

"Yeah Ez. I really do." Callum replied, feeling a wave of anxiety and pain ripple through him.

"I do too." Ezran replied, looking down at the snowy ground. "You want Bait?"

There was another moment of silence.

"Sure. Thanks Ez."

There was an aggravated grumble, as the glow toad was lifted up, and deposited onto Callum.

Then silence.

As the two troubled brothers finally managed to fall asleep.

* * *

Rayla kept her head down, as she was roughly shoved toward a waiting wagon.

Rage bubbling inside her, as she felt her freedom being taken away.

Another opportunist. Maybe her first instincts about humans had been right.

"I want to know the moment any trace of the king, or Prince Callum are found." Corvus commanded to one of the soldiers he was leaving behind. "ANY trace." He insisted.

He turned, and his eyes narrowed when he saw Rayla.

Rayla's eyes softened, pleading with him to see through this. She knew Ezran trusted Corvus. She knew he had stood with them before.

But his face was rigid. Unsympathetic. A soldier's face. Her heart sank, and her eyes fell back to the ground.

She was lifted into the wagon by two armored guards, and Corvus watched, then walked ahead, jumping on his horse, to lead the convoy out.

A troubled look on his face.

As he rode through, General Pryce gave him a firm nod.

Corvus locked eyes with the General, his mind racing.

Then he nodded back.

* * *

Borvir circled over the wilderness, his eyes monitoring everything below with ferocious intensity.

He was still close to the clouds. He knew it was better not to be seen.

His beady eyes glared down at the snow capped trees.

And as he narrowed his eyes, he spotted them.

Two figures. Laying beside a tree.

They both wore the red and gold of the kingdom of Katolis. And they were children.

This was all Borvir needed. He turned, and streaked back toward the camp.

* * *

The wagon trundled along the increasingly snowy road.

Rayla still had her head down, as it got closer and closer to Katolis.

Or at least the nearest military base. She had no idea where they were going.

But she felt the crack, as the wagon came to a stop, and sagged to the side suddenly.

"What was that?" Rayla asked, looking up at the guard across from her.

"Never you mind. Just stay here. Don't try anything!" He said, turning and jumping out of the wagon.

"We've broken another wagon wheel! Replace it! Quickly." Rayla heard Corvus bark outside.

Her head sank back down, as someone jumped into the wagon, and sat down across from her.

"Speak quickly." Corvus commanded. "Was it Azrael?"

Rayla's head snapped up to look into his determined eyes.

"Yeah. Yeah, it was him. Hooded guy. Good with a sword. Lots of powers."

"We don't have much time. The wheel replacement buys us maybe...two minutes." He said, reaching out, and depositing something in Rayla's cupped, shackled hands.

"What's this?" Rayla asked.

"General Pryce says the King and the Prince are dead. I don't believe him. But if Azrael finds them, they will be." Corvus stated. "You're going to find them first."

Rayla looked down at the key in her hands, then up at him.

"What does he want with them? Why is he doing all this?"

"It's a long story. He blames Harrow for what happened to his people. You need to find them, that's all that matters now. Promise me."

Rayla looked down at the key in her hand, then up at him.

"I'll find them. I promise."

"I know you will." Corvus replied, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Stay away from Katolian guards, keep your head down."

He turned and jumped out of the wagon.

"Wait." Rayla called. "Why do you trust me?"

Corvus looked back at her.

"I don't know if I do. But I know King Ezran does. And that's all I need."

He turned, as the new wheel was nailed into place, and jumped onto his horse.

Rayla watched as the two guards sidled back into the wagon.

As they sat down, she quietly undid the shackles.

"Hey." She said, looking from one guard to the other. "Wanna see a neat moonshadow elf trick?"

"No." The first guard grumbled.

"Kinda." The second guard admitted.

Rayla held up her hands.

And the shackles dropped to the floor.

The guards exchanged a confused look, then lunged at her.

Some grunts of pain. One guard thrown out the back of the wagon. Followed swiftly by the other.

Rayla unlocked her feet, kicking the shackles off, and jumped from the wagon after them.

"The prisoner's loose!" Another guard shouted, drawing his bow.

Rayla did a flip, as arrows flew around her, and came crashing down in the snow.

As she turned around, there were two slicing sounds.

She turned to see her blades sticking out of the snow.

"You'll need those." Corvus called, with a nod.

Rayla pulled them out of the snow, and nodded back to him, as she folded them into their pouches.

More arrows came flying at her, and she turned, backflipping onto a tree branch, then jumping from tree to tree, to freedom.

* * *

Callum awoke first. He sat up, stretching, and unwittingly knocking Bait onto the snow. The glow toad let out an aggravated grunt.

Callum immediately felt the cold hit his arms, he began to shiver again.

"Ugh. Should just stay in bed today...is that okay Rayla?" He asked, eyes struggling to open.

He looked out across the sunny snow.

And his eyes suddenly snapped wide open, as a blurry, cloaked figure approached.

"Good morning, Prince Callum." Azrael hissed, stepping towards him.

The barbarians were assembled a safe distance behind him, as he stepped closer.

"How did you...?" Callum began.

"I have a dragon." Azrael replied bluntly. "How far did you think you would get? Seriously."

"Ez..." Callum called, poking at the sleeping king.

"Let him rest, Callum." Azrael said, eyes glaring into his, from under the mask. "You're the one I want to speak to, anyway."

Callum shook his head.

"I got nothing to talk to you about." He said angrily. "Stay away from me, and my brother."

"Callum. You are not related to King Harrow by blood." Azrael said, in a tone that some might have mistaken for warmth. "You do not have to pay for his crimes. I have seen what you can do. The magic you can perform is...truly extraordinary. You have potential."

Callum's fist balled with anger again.

"King Harrow was my father."

"Step father. You were not related by blood. You need not die for your mother's mistake." Azrael hissed, removing his mask.

Callum shuddered, looking away from his disfigured face.

"What did you do to yourself?" He asked, holding up a hand.

"I allowed dark magic to flow through my veins, as blood flows through most. It made me more powerful than any living human. But I think you could be even more powerful." He held out his hand. "Come with me, Callum. You get to live. I'll show you everything I know. We'll build a kingdom together. All of us."

Callum looked at the barbarians behind him, at the smirking assassin at his side.

"What about my brother?" Callum asked.

"He dies." Azrael replied bluntly. "He is the offspring of Harrow. Not everyone has a happy ending, Callum. But I'm giving you one." He held out his hand. "Come with me."

"Callum?" Ezran asked, rubbing his eyes as he woke up. "What's going on?"

"Ez, get behind me." Callum replied firmly.

"What?" Ezran asked, eyes widening as the situation came into focus. He quickly ducked behind his brother.

"Make a decision, Prince Callum." Azrael urged.

Callum glared back at him.

"There's no decision to make. King Harrow was my father. King Ezran is my brother. I will defend them, in memory and in life, to my dying breath." He said with determination, putting a hand on Ezran's shoulder, pushing him back slightly.

Azrael sighed, hanging his head in disappointment.

"Let me show you what happens to those who oppose me, Callum..."

He pulled the orb out of his cloak, and held it up.

"It was an elven relic. Created by an archmage as a tool to bring..." he chuckled to himself. "...empathy and understanding to the kingdoms. It was hoped it could help end the war. I found a much more worthwhile use for it."

Dark clouds surged out of it, and before Callum could try to run, they plunged down his throat.

He let out a gagging sound.

"Callum?" Ezran asked, worriedly. "CALLUM!"

* * *

Cries. Screams.

"No! No please!" A soldier begged, before a blade swung down, ending him.

City to city, town to town. Flames burning. People dying. The same, cloaked figure standing in the center of it all.

It cut to one of his citizens, pleading for mercy, as the elves burned their island to the ground.

The scenes were all the same. Conquest. Destruction. The mass ending of lives.

Azrael stood, watching it all, hatred in his eyes.

Now, a throne room. The throne of Katolis.

A man, in royal garbs, on his knees.

A stern looking King Harrow stood before him.

Callum tried to latch onto this memory, but with all of them flowing, it was impossible. He was quickly shunted to a new one.

"Why even fight? They're gone! They're all gone!" A teenager shouted, tears in his eyes.

"I know. I know, Talon." Azrael replied, embracing him. "But we must fight on. It's all we can do. We will avenge the fallen."

More burning cities. More death. More terror.

And then, an unexpected sight.

Rayla.

This time Callum latched on. Hard.

It was a younger Rayla. Standing next to a pool. An older elf stood beside her, head bowed.

"The chamber was empty. They...they did not stay and fight."

Rayla shook her head.

"No...no that can't be, it has to be a mistake!" She argued, through tears. "Runaan, you can't really believe this! They wouldn't do that! They wouldn't leave!"

"Rayla...I'm so sorry." Runaan replied, leaning down and embracing her. "You are not responsible for your parent's mistakes. You never will be. What is done is done, but you are Rayla. Your destiny is not yet written."

Rayla shook her head, more tears pooling in her eyes.

"What happened to the egg?" She asked.

Runaan looked back at her with sad eyes. Then he closed them.

"As I said...what is done is done..."

Rayla shook her head, collapsing to her knees.

"That's not fair! It was just an egg! How could my parents leave it to them?! How could the humans..."

"I don't know..." Runaan replied. "Rayla..."

"Why would the humans do that?!" She demanded, anger in her voice.

"It doesn't matter why." Runaan replied, his expression hardening. "Justice will not be denied."

Rayla bowed her head, angry tears streaming down her face.

"Let me help. Please."

"Rayla, you are not yet ready..."

"You said I'm the fastest, you said I'm the strongest, so let me come with you!" Rayla demanded. "Let me help!"

Runaan turned away, and Rayla stood up, grabbing his arm.

"Please. You have to let me make this right. You have to let me fix what mah parents did." Rayla begged.

Suddenly, Rayla and Runaan vanished. And more scenes of destruction came sweeping through.

* * *

Callum was on his knees. It was all too much.

So much pain. So much fear. So much death.

All at once.

"What did you do to him?!" Ezran demanded angrily.

"I showed him the pooled experiences of...hundreds, if not thousands of people. All suffering, all at once. If he is strong enough...it will not break him."

Callum had his face pressed down in the snow. Tears streamed down, melting the snow beneath him.

"Callum...Callum get up!" Ezran pleaded. "We have to go."

"There is no more running, young King." Azrael stated. "Today, you pay the price that my people paid years ago."

"Callum!" Ezran called again.

Callum's head snapped up, and he forced himself off the ground. His shoulders heaving. Tears glistening on his cheeks.

His eyes narrowed, glaring at Azrael.

"You're a monster." He snarled.

"Maybe I am. But your stepfather made me this. Every life I've taken, could've been avoided if King Harrow LISTENED TO ME!" He shouted.

"No!"

Callum turned in surprise.

As an angry Ezran stepped out from behind him, and walked straight up to Azrael.

"No! Nothing my dad did made you what you are! You're a murderer! You're a disgrace of a king!"

"Ez!" Callum shouted, trying to step in front of him.

"You dare?" Azrael asked, cocking his head to the side in genuine surprise.

"All you did was wage wars, and kill people, and when they retaliated, you used it as an excuse to kill even more people! You didn't just fall into the cycle, you are the cycle!" Ezran shouted, jabbing a finger. "People like you, people who think the way you do, are the reason we have wars in the first place! You're so obsessed with glory and bloodshed, you don't even care that you're making the world around you worse!"

"Ezran, get behind me!" Callum shouted.

"No! I'm a king!" Ezran replied, glaring up at Azrael. "I'm not hiding anymore."

Azrael let out a light chuckle.

"It's a shame none of your subjects were here to witness your bravery." He said, pulling a blade out of his cloak.

Ezran's eyes widened.

"EZRAN, NOW!" Callum shouted.

Ezran turned around.

And saw a rune floating in front of his brother.

"FULMINUS!"

Ezran dove aside, as lighting erupted forward.

The distracted Azrael's eyes widened.

Before he could react, the lighting struck him in the chest, and sent him flying back, smacking against a tree.

"Kill them!" Talon shouted.

Callum turned, to the snowy mountain slope above them.

He quickly drew another rune, as the barbarians went for their bows and swords.

"ASPIRO!" He shouted.

A gust of wind erupted outward, slamming against the snowy bank.

And jarring it loose.

Callum grabbed Ezran, and sprinted toward the treeline, as the mountain shook, and the snow came crashing down.

"Clear out!" Talon shouted, as the snow crashed down around them.

They retreated, as the trees behind them were torn out of the ground by the snow's force.

Callum and Ezran sprinted, to stay ahead of the avalanche.

But they could not. It swept them up, and carried them ahead, down into the thicker, snowier forests below.

Carrying them quite violently away from their pursuers, towards safety.


	19. Hunters

Chapter 19: Hunters

Callum and Ezran sprinted across the frozen terrain, feet slipping across the snow as they did.

The avalanche had carried them along quite a ways, but not far enough to ease their fears.

Azrael had a reputation. He didn't die easily.

"Ez...I still can't believe how you talked to him. Like...I'm proud and terrified for you right now." Callum wheezed. "You really gave him a piece of your mind."

"Callum, if you're about to tell me I was mean...he burned down a city." Ezran replied.

"Oh no, no no no, it was cool, it's just...I really hope he didn't survive that avalanche. Cuz if he did, I think you made him even madder."

"I'm not sure he could get any madder." Ezran replied, tripping and sliding across a snowbank with a painful thud.

"Ez! Are you okay?!" Callum exclaimed, rushing to his side.

"Yeah. I'm fine, Callum. You don't need to be all big brother with me, you know? I'm a king now."

"Ezran, you're 10." Callum replied, helping him to his feet. "I am your big brother. So yeah, I'm going to keep being all big brother with you."

"When we get home...I'm drafting a law." Ezran said, wiping the snow off his royal garments.

"Oh, are you?" Callum asked, arms crossed, an amused look on his face.

"Yeah. Any time you get all big brother with me, you have to do the jerk face dance. Publicly." He said, a mischievous smirk on his face.

Callum arched an eyebrow.

"You wouldn't."

"I never had the power to before..." Ezran said, shrugging his shoulders. "Now I do. Be careful Callum. Do you really want to do the jerk face dance in front of the council?"

Callum chuckled, seeing a more familiar look on his brother's face. The look of stress, of anger and sadness was gone for now.

He was a kid having fun.

Callum let out a mock sigh.

"Wow. So this is how the tyranny of King Ezran begins."

"Pfft, tyranny?!" Ezran asked with wide eyes. "Only for you. Everyone else will be fine. They'll have all the jelly tarts they could want, they'll live prosperous lives, and every time you get on my nerves, they get to watch you perform the jerk face dance in the city square!"

Callum shook his head judgmentally.

"The jerk face tyrant of Katolis. I suppose I'd better stop you while I still have the chance." He said, raising his hands, and advancing toward his brother.

"You wouldn't. Stand down, Prince Callum." Ezran commanded, backing away, eyes still wide.

Callum charged into the young king, and the two rolled across the snow.

As Callum unleashed a barrage of tickle attacks.

Laughter filled the air, as the young king tried with tragic futility to squirm away from him.

"No!! No!" Ezran shouted beneath laughs. "Unhand the king of katolis!"

Bait watched from the side with confusion, as the two played in the snow.

"But what about the jerk face dances my king?!!" Callum asked, as he relentlessly tickled his younger brother.

"I'm gonna...summon a banther...if you don't cut it out!" Ezran exclaimed.

"Okay. I'm tired anyway." Callum replied, turning and plopping down in the snow.

Ezran sat up, tears of laughter coming down his face.

A welcome change from the last few days.

"The tyrant of Katolis has been subdued. Peace reigns across the land once again." Callum said with a chuckle, as he pulled out his sketchbook, and his charcoal.

"Oh just wait till we get home. I'm gonna tell Corvus about your little assassination attempt." Ezran said, jabbing a finger at Callum.

He paused, noticing Callum was lost in thought, scribbling intently in his sketchbook.

"You okay?" He asked, shuffling over to sit next to him.

He looked down to see the beginnings of a drawing.

And even though it was just the outline, Ezran could immediately recognize the subject.

He let out a sigh, looking up at Callum.

"I'm sure she's okay, Callum. Rayla's strong...stronger than us. She must've made it out."

Callum nodded slowly, trying to smile.

"I know she's okay." He said, drawing in the moonshadow elves eyes. "When Azrael made me...feel...the pain from his orb..."

"What was that?" Ezran asked, looking at Callum with concerned eyes. "What did he make you see?"

Callum looked down at the snow.

"He made me see...feel...everything. From all the people he'd conquered. Killed. He made me feel their fear...their sadness...their pain."

Ezran shook his head.

"That's terrible. I'm so sorry...I wish I could've been able to stop it somehow." He lamented. "I hated that, watching you suffer like that...and not being able to do anything about it."

"It's okay Ez." Callum replied, turning to look at him. "Because I felt her. Her pain was in that orb. But it wasn't the pain of death. He didn't kill her."

Ezran looked away, trying to understand.

"Then...what pain was it?"

Callum sighed.

"She's suffering. She has been...ever since the storm spire. And I can't believe I didn't notice it till now. Till he...fed it to me. I failed her, Ez."

* * *

Rayla bounced from branch to branch, avoiding the snowy sections with skill and precision.

This was her element. Nothing to think about except what was ahead of her.

No thoughts of her missing parents. Their disgraced legacy. The fact that she was banished from her own home.

The added fact that she was now wanted dead or alive by her new home.

The fact that she didn't know for sure if Ezran and Callum were still alive.

She had no family. No friends. No home.

Just the possibly futile task in front of her. She forced herself to focus on it. It was all that mattered now.

Find King Ezran. Find Prince Callum. Keep them away from their vengeful pursuer. Get them back to Katolis, and set everything right.

She slipped on a branch.

Lost focus. Too much thinking.

She let out a gasp, as she fell, smacking her still aching leg against the snowbank below.

She let out a groan, as she slid down the bank.

And her eyes tilted upward, through a hole in the trees.

At the sunlight.

And more specifically, the dark colored dragon that circled around the sunlight.

Casting a shadow over the wide eyed moonshadow elf.

She got up, ignoring the pain in her leg, and sprinted toward the underbrush. She had to keep hidden.

She slid behind a tree, and looked out.

The dragon was gone. It had never made a move to pursue her.

She let out a sigh of relief.

One more problem she didn't have to deal with.

And if Borvir was out here, searching, perhaps the brothers really were alive.

She forced her mind to focus once again. Finding them once again became the singular goal in her mind.

And she charged forth into the wilderness.

* * *

Azrael let out a groan of pain, as he stood up.

Still feeling some shock in his chest from the surprise attack.

He looked around. The area was covered in snow from the avalanche.

Talon was helping barbarians out of the snow.

"They got away, didn't they?" He asked with irritation. It wasn't really a question.

"We couldn't follow." Talon replied. "Not with the snowfall. I fear we may have lost a quarter of our army to that avalanche."

Azrael sighed.

"It is too early for losses like this. We still have five human kingdoms to conquer after this. And Xadia to destroy after that." He let out a sigh. "These children are proving to be a problem."

A shadow soared overhead, and Azrael and Talon watched as Borvir circled, then touched down before them.

"Where have you been?" Azrael demanded.

"Searching for your quarry, as commanded." Borvir boomed. "Watch your tone, mage. I see that you failed to capture the King."

"If you were here to help us, they would not have escaped." Azrael replied angrily.

"Be that as it may...there is another on their trail, Azrael. The moonshadow elf. She is on a different path, but if she stays to it, she will reach them before this army can."

Azrael narrowed his eyes.

"Could you not deal with her yourself?"

"You wish for me to burn down entire forests to kill one elf?" Borvir asked, in an almost mocking tone. "You think the other kingdoms wouldn't notice the carnage? They would come. And you..." he looked around at the barbarians, staggering out of the snow around them. "Are not ready."

Azrael glared at the snowy ground, knowing the truth in his words.

He turned, removing his mask.

"Talon." He called.

The hooded young man turned, and walked towards them.

"The elf survived your attack in the city. With what you have accomplished in the past, this can only be considered a defeat. Do you seek redemption?"

The assassin balled his fists, and bowed his head.

"I would be most grateful for a chance to correct my failure, my king."

Azrael smiled at him, then nodded.

"Go. Track her down. Eliminate her. You will move faster than my army can." He put a hand on his shoulder, then pulled him into an embrace.

"We are the only survivors left, Talon. Do not do anything foolish. Come back alive." He commanded.

Talon pulled away, then bowed.

"Of course, my king."


	20. The Throne

Chapter 20: The Throne

"King Ezran is dead."

Opelli's wide eyes glared back at General Pryce, as he spoke.

"His crown...found amongst the ruins of Etheros." Pryce continued, placing it before the empty throne. "The next in line, Prince Callum, is also dead. We do not know what attacked Etheros. Or what killed them. But it is likely headed here. We will need a strong blockade around the city."

Opelli looked at him with eyes of suspicion. And anger.

"Did anyone survive?" She asked.

"Only the elf." Pryce replied, looking up at her with razor sharp eyes of his own. "She deserted them. Left them for dead. She's being transported back to Katolis as we speak. As a prisoner."

Opelli's eyes narrowed further.

"It seems you were right about everything, General. I suppose we owe you an apology."

"None necessary. I serve Katolis. It is my duty."

"Send for General Amaya." Opelli commanded. "With the boys...deceased...I wish to name her regent of Katolis. Until a new line is formed."

There was the slightest flinch in General Pryce's eyes. It was enough.

He swiftly nodded.

"Of course, Opelli."

"I am anxious to speak to Rayla, upon her return." Opelli added, stepping forward.

"The word of a traitorous elf should mean little..." Pryce said with disgust in his tone.

"Be that as it may, she was among the late King's most trusted advisors. So it does still hold meaning." Opelli corrected calmly.

The door to the room opened, and Corvus strode in.

"Well...I suppose you'll have your chance." Pryce said, walking up to Corvus.

"General Pryce, I'm surprised. I didn't expect you to arrive before me." Corvus stated. "I'm afraid I come empty handed."

Pryce's eyes darkened.

"What?" He practically spat.

"The moonshadow elf. Rayla. She's escaped. I found the prisoner wagon empty, save for two unconscious guards." Corvus stated. "I did not see which way she went."

Pryce stepped towards him, and puffed out his chest, anger on his face.

"And you did not pursue? You are our greatest tracker."

Corvus sighed.

"She's a moonshadow elf. Even the greatest human tracker alive would have no luck. She's a ghost. She's gone."

"It was still your duty to try!" Pryce shouted.

Corvus looked up into his eyes.

"It was the duty of all of us to keep the young king alive. For the moment...we have all failed."

Pryce's lip quivered with rage.

"I will have you stripped of rank for this, soldier." He snarled.

"You do not have the right to do that, actually." Opelli interjected. "General Amaya has been sent for. When she takes the throne, it will be her decision to make."

General Pryce let out a sigh.

"But she hasn't been sent for." He stated.

He turned, eyeing a platoon of his soldiers that stood around the door.

"Gentlemen. I have served with you through so many campaigns. We've won together. We've lost...dear friends together. But your trust in me has never wavered, has it?"

The soldiers exchanged looks.

"No sir!" One of them exclaimed, with a salute.

Pryce nodded.

"Gentlemen. Arrest these two." He said, pointing to Opelli and Corvus.

Opelli's eyes widened in anger.

"So soon after the fall of Lord Viren, and you choose to make the same mistake, General?"

"I have served my kingdom for decades. I have bled for this throne." He said angrily. "I have watched soldiers die for this throne. All while their best interests were ignored by those who sat in it! Three Kings came and went in that time! We were nothing but fodder for their foolish campaigns!"

The soldiers surrounded Opelli and Corvus, weapons raised.

Pryce walked over, and sat down in the throne.

"I have as much a right to this throne as anyone!"

"This is treason, Pryce." Corvus warned. "You had better hope King Ezran is as dead as you say."

Pryce narrowed his eyes, glaring down at the two.

"He is. Take them to the dungeon." He commanded.

* * *

The very not dead King Ezran slid down a snowy hill, using his backside as a sled, as beside him, Prince Callum slid down on his feet, trying to keep balanced.

And inevitably failing.

Ezran whooped with joy as he slid to the bottom, Callum faceplanting beside him.

"I forgot how much I love winter!" He exclaimed.

Callum pulled his now very red, cold face out of the snow.

"I know, right? This is great!"

"We can make a snowman!" Ezran exclaimed.

"I mean...I think it should probably wait until the band of lunatics isn't following us anymore."

"They might not be. You did kinda bury them in an avalanche." Ezran pointed out.

"Yeah...this Azrael guy has a thing for coming back though. I mean, if he was dad's problem, and now he's our problem..." Callum noted.

"Yeah...we gotta get home anyway." Ezran agreed. He paused.

"Callum...what do you think dad did? Why would this guy hate him so much?"

Callum sighed, looking down at the ground.

"When he made me feel all that pain...I saw dad for a second. I don't know what he was doing. They were in the castle. Your throne room. And I..." he paused, trying to focus, trying to think back. "I don't know Ez, it really hurts to think back on that stuff. Like it doesn't want me to."

"I get that he doesn't like elves. They killed his people. But...what does dad have to do with it?"

Callum paused, trying to think on it some more.

The more he did, the more splitting the pain in his head became. He let out a groan, then a quick breath, and hung his head.

"I'm sorry Ez. I can't...I can't see any more than that."

"It's okay." Ezran replied, patting his back. "Don't hurt yourself. I...just don't understand how anyone could hate dad like that."

"I think it may just be part of being a king." Callum replied, sitting back on the snow. "You make enemies. No matter what you do."

Ezran shrugged.

"I won't."

"You kinda already did." Callum replied with a chuckle. "This guy is after you too. And you yelling at him probably didn't help."

Ezran sighed.

"Yeah, he's definitely more enemy than friend. Do you think Zym has any enemies yet?"

Callum looked at him with wide eyes.

"What kind of monster would...?"

"I know right?!" Ezran agreed. "He's sooo cute!"

"He doesn't count though." Callum pointed out. "Not a king yet. Still a prince."

"What? He still counts!" Ezran exclaimed.

"As an adorable baby dragon? Yes. As a prince? Yes. As a king? No."

"That's a technicality. He will be a king." Ezran replied matter of factly.

"Wow. Technicality. Look at my little brother. Using grown up words, and correctly!" Callum exclaimed, leaning over and roughly tousling his brother's hair.

He stood up, wiping the snow off what was left of his royal garments.

"Aren't you cold?" Ezran asked.

"Meh. I'm getting used to it." Callum replied with a shrug. "Either that or I have frostbite. Let's keep moving."

* * *

Rayla darted across the treetops.

The sky was clear today. No sign of Borvir. She smirked, as she covered mile by mile.

She was making exceptional pace.

Any time now, she'd spot those two under the treeline. She knew it.

She had to.

She swung from a branch, doing a flip, and landing on a different one.

As she prepared to pounce to a different tree, there was a whistling sound.

And suddenly, the branch was gone from beneath her.

She let out a short cry, as she dropped.

Landing painfully on her injured leg, in the middle of the snow.

She let out a groan, as she stood up slowly, shaking the snow out of her white hair.

"Annoyin branches." She grumbled.

"Graceful." A voice hissed.

She turned, eyes widening.

As the dual wielding, hooded Talon stepped towards her.

"I'm sorry, elf." He said, eyes narrowed. "Your journey ends here."


	21. Blade to Blade

Chapter 21: Blade to Blade

Rayla's eyes were angry, determined, as she glared at the human.

"Why are ya doin this? You're barely older than me, you're a kid! You don't need to kill for him." She said, pulling out her swords. "For anyone."

"He's all I have left." Talon replied, stepping towards her. "Our people are gone. Why not take? When all has been taken from you?"

"Because taking a life doesn't bring your old one back!" Rayla replied. "I'm sorry your people are gone, Talon. I really am. I saw...what you saw. It must've been horrible. I wish I couldn't imagine it. I wish I hadn't seen. But killing me, killing anyone, it won't bring them back!"

"Nothing will." Talon replied simply. "It is a hole in my very being. In my soul. You have one too, elf." He said, looking into her eyes. "I can tell. All assassins do."

"How do you fill that hole, Talon? All these years? Cuz I can't!" Rayla said, putting a hand on her chest. "I don't know how."

Talon sighed.

"Today...I will fill this hole by killing you. Tomorrow...by killing others. This is the assassins way."

Rayla's eyes narrowed.

Her blades flitted out of her sword handles.

"I have to get back to mah friends. You can either get outta my way. Or I'll...I'll have to kill you."

Talon smirked.

"See, that's the spirit you're missing." He said, charging forward.

Rayla held up the blades, deflecting his attack.

He turned, swinging both swords, but she ducked, and swung to the side, sliding across the snow on her knees.

"I left you two openings to cut me down. You ignored them." He spat, holding his blades firmly.

"Is there a reason you keep leavin me openings?" Rayla asked, swinging at his shoulder, a blow he easily dodged.

"Curiosity." Talon replied.

Their swords met again, and he pushed, knocking her back.

"I'm going to kill them." He said, after missing a jab. "Not the king. Azrael wants him alive. No. The mage. How long do you think he would last against me?"

Rayla gritted her teeth, as she looked up at him.

"You stay away from him! From both of em!" She shouted, swinging wildly.

Rage coursing through her.

Talon dodged the wild swipes easily, then turned, and brought his blade across her side.

Cutting into her light armor, and drawing blood.

Rayla let out a gasp of pain, grabbing at it for a moment, before focusing her angry eyes back on the human.

"Somehow, that burns less than my words, doesn't it?" Talon asked. "What is it about that mage? Is it love?"

Rayla swiped across his chest, but he hopped back.

"Oh. It is." Talon said with an amused smirk. "An elf. In love with a human. Touching."

"Shut up!" Rayla shouted, swinging at his head.

He ducked down, then slashed across her knee.

Rayla let out a grunt of pain, swinging blindly at him, as she looked down at the wound.

She looked up in time to see a fist. She had no time to prepare for the punch.

It knocked her back, several steps.

She could smell blood. It was dripping from her nose. She glared up at Talon again, swinging her blades.

"Come on. Use it!" Talon shouted.

The elf let out a cry of rage, charging at him.

He met her attacks, then sliced his blade across her stomach.

This time she dropped to the ground.

It wasn't the deepest cut. But it was a cut. And it was bleeding. She gripped the wound, her hand coming back red.

"So many openings I've left you. This is a fight for your life, but you won't go for the kill!" Talon shouted. He stepped forward, and kicked her hard in the side. "You hesitate!"

Rayla spit up blood as she collapsed onto her side.

Her vision was getting blurry. She needed to get up. She needed to fight.

She did. Slowly rising to her feet.

She let out another cry, trying to summon as much energy as she could.

She swung, connecting, slicing into his side.

He backed away. A look of disappointment on his face. Of disgust.

"I left an opening for you to kill me! And you go to wound? What is wrong with you?!"

Rayla swung again, and this time, Talon blocked her attacks, holding her swords in place, his face came inches away from hers.

"What a waste of time you are." He hissed. Then he brought his head back, and head butted her.

She dropped to the ground again.

The attack had been a complete surprise. She had been focused on his swords. Now her world was spinning. She was dazed.

_"Get up. For Callum. For Ezran. For the frog. For yourself. Come on Rayla! Get up!" _

She saw Callum's worried face when she closed her eyes.

She saw tears in his eyes.

Those tears wouldn't be for her. She wouldn't allow it.

She looked up. Snow was falling slowly around them.

And they were near the edge of a snowy cliff side. She narrowed her eyes, looking up at the smug Talon.

Then she charged. From the ground, into a full on attack.

Her blades clanging off of his, sparks flying as they met. Fury coursing through her, as she pushed him back, toward the edge.

The snow below her was red with blood, as she bled across it.

Talon had nothing to say now. No comment about her fighting. He was fighting for his life, eyeing the cliffs edge nervously.

Rayla let out a cry as she spun and brought the blade slicing across his chest, drawing blood. He swung his, but she deflected it with her other blade.

The momentum was hers.

And then it wasn't.

She pulled her swords together.

And drove them both forward, toward his stomach. Going for the kill.

And he tapped them both aside with his blade. Then swung out of the way, and kicked her in the back.

Sending her sprawling forward. Toward the edge.

She collapsed ahead of it.

Heaving. Desperate to catch her breath.

"Admirable." Talon muttered. "But too little too late."

Rayla jumped up, and spun around to face him.

But he was ready.

She swung her blades, one by one, going for his head.

And before she could even register it in her mind, her hands were empty.

He had knocked them out of her hands with two swift, hard blocks.

She turned, in time to see her two beloved blades fly over the cliff's edge.

She quickly turned back to him, in time for both his blades to come together, and slice across her midsection.

There was a choking sound.

And she dropped to the ground.

For good this time.

Gripping her stomach. Feeling the pain course through her body.

"Get up." Talon commanded.

She gritted her teeth, letting out a cry of pain, as she tried to do just that.

A hand grabbed the collar of her armor, and she was yanked up.

And dragged across the snow. Toward the edge.

Her legs kicked out, and she squirmed to get free, as she saw where he was taking her.

But it was futile. She had nothing left.

"A worthy opponent should die on their feet. Not on the ground." He said, pulling her up to eye level, as he held her over the edge of the cliff.

Defiant eyes glared back at him. No more fear in them. Only rage. And a hint of sadness.

Then she spit in his face.

Talon's face wrinkled in disgust.

"You won't find them. You'll fail." Rayla hissed.

"Maybe." Talon admitted. "Maybe they will find a happy ending." He looked into her eyes. "But I'm afraid there will be no happy ending for you in this life. May you find peace in the next."

He let go of Rayla's collar.

Her eyes widened.

It was over.

She dropped. Straight down.

Toward the dark, snowy depths below.

As she felt the wind whip past her, she closed her eyes.

To see Callum one last time.


	22. Rise

Chapter 22: Rise

Callum awakened in a sweat.

His torn, sleeveless royal garb was damp from how badly he'd been sweating.

He was panting, trying to catch his breath.

He closed his eyes, hearing his mother's voice.

And began to relax. Inhale. Exhale. He looked down at the snow.

Something was wrong. He could feel it. But he couldn't understand it.

"Callum?" Ezran called weakly, rolling over in his sleeping bag.

"I'm okay Ez. Go back to sleep." Callum replied, watching his breath curl out in front of him.

He closed his eyes, and focused.

When he closed his eyes, he saw Rayla.

Smiling. He got back on the sleeping bag.

Finding some comfort in the image, he pulled the blanket up, and tried to get back to sleep.

* * *

Heartbloom-Freddie Weidmann

* * *

The snow glistened in the morning sun. It stirred ever so slightly.

_"We take it. But we do not take it lightly."_

Some shadows from the cliff overhead blacked out sections of the snow, but at the part where the snow shined brightest, it continued to stir.

_"I've seen you get knocked down so many times before, and every single time you get up again."_

A four fingered hand, covered in dried blood burst through the snow, trying to grip something, anything.

_"I told Runaan you were too good hearted for the work of an assassin."_

There was no grip to be found. The snow was too soft.

_"Your heart isn't hard enough to do whatever it takes."_

Frustration was evident in the fingers, and for a moment, they went limp.

_"I failed them."_

Then the fingers came together in a frustrated, angry fist.

_"Shut up! You're talking crazy!"_

The snow erupted, as a figure burst through it, gasping, crying out in pain.

Rayla was gasping, trying desperately to flush away the pain, and catch her breath at the same time, as she crawled out of the snow.

Dried blood stained her green assassin's garb. Her shoulder felt broken. She had landed on it.

She crawled out of the snow bank, and let out a yell of pain as she felt all her wounds at once.

She collapsed onto her back, letting out a hiss of pain as she tried to will it all away.

Her body felt broken. She understandably felt like she'd just fallen off a cliff.

She rolled over again.

"Get up...come on Rayla...GAAAAAH!" She shouted as she accidentally shifted her weight to her right shoulder. "Get...up..." she repeated. She gritted her teeth, and forced herself forward. "Stand up, come on..."

She tried, and her legs gave out beneath her.

"Alright...never mind...not happenin." She conceded, dropping back down to a crawl.

A look down at her stomach revealed that she was still bleeding. Leaving a trail of blood in the snow.

It didn't matter. It was time to move.

She began to crawl across the snow, determination mixed with pain in every movement. She curled her right arm inward, trying to avoid using the ruined shoulder. She instead pulled herself forward with her left.

Her swords were stuck in the snow up ahead. She grabbed them, and folded them into their hilts, thankful that she had not lost them.

Thankful for more than that.

The fall should have killed her. It hadn't.

The pain didn't matter. It didn't matter that she couldn't stand. She had a second chance. She wasn't wasting it.

She had to find them.

* * *

"Callum! There's a town up there!" Ezran exclaimed, pointing toward the horizon.

"Wait what?! Really?!" Callum asked, eyes wide with surprise.

They ran ahead, to find a nice little town sitting amidst the snowy plains.

"They might have food! And people!"

"And sleeves!" Callum added excitedly, running behind him.

They walked into the town, immediately noticing actual people walking around.

Going about their day.

"Callum, this place is really familiar." Ezran said, looking around with curiosity.

"That's because it's civilization! Did you miss it, Ez?" Callum asked, spinning in circles. "Somebody give me sleeves! Please!"

"Callum? Ezran?" A small voice called out.

The two turned around, to see a tiny figure waving to them.

She was dressed in a thick winter coat.

For a moment, and from a distance, they didn't recognize her.

Then her giant three legged wolf walked up beside her.

"Ellis!" Ezran exclaimed, running over.

He ran up and hugged the tiny human, moments before being knocked over by Ava, who assaulted him with licks.

Callum walked up behind them, his shoulders losing some of the tension of the last several days.

Things felt momentarily normal. Okay even.

"Callum, it's winter, you're gonna freeze!" Ellis exclaimed, looking at his exposed arms.

"Nah it's all good, I'm already frozen." Callum replied, as they followed her into her house.

She pulled a beige coat from next to the fireplace, and tossed it to him.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you guys again! How are things?" Ellis asked, pulling up a chair, and sitting down.

"Oh it's been good. It's been good. I mean...actually..." Callum trailer off.

"It's been bad. It's been kinda bad." Ezran finished. "There's an army of bad guys trying to kill us."

Ellis arched an eyebrow.

"O-Oh. Why?" She asked in disbelief. "Who would want to hurt you guys?"

"Bad guys. Very bad guys." Callum summed up. "They want to kill Ezran because he's king. Also because he's Ezran."

"Well that doesn't seem very...wait who's king?"

Ezran and Callum exchanged a look, and Ezran shyly raised his hand.

Ellis's eyes widened.

"You're...the king now?" She asked.

Ezran nodded.

"Of Katolis?"

"Yep!"

"And you're..." she pointed to Callum.

"I'm still just a prince." Callum replied quickly.

Ellis nodded.

"Okay. Cool. I have the king of Katolis in my living room. That's kinda awesome actually. As long as that doesn't mean the towns about to get swarmed with your guards!"

"Nope." Ezran replied.

"Dead." Callum added. "All dead."

Ezran turned and elbowed him.

"We don't want to cause a panic." He whispered.

Callum gave him an angry look, then it faded.

"Wow Ez. Mature thinking. I swear, you just keep on growing. So proud."

"Okay wait...all your guards are dead?" Ellis asked, trying to understand it all. "How did you get here?"

"Walking." Ezran replied. "Also an avalanche."

Ellis nodded.

"Okay. So all your guards died, and you two have just been wandering around in the woods on your own? All this time? Wait here, I have some almost thawed loaves of bread around here somewhere."

"That sounds amazing." Ezran said, sitting back and rubbing his stomach.

Callum paused. He was looking out the window.

"Stay here Ez, I'll be right back."

He slid into the winter coat, and leaned out of the door.

Watching the clouds. His eyes carefully searching for any sign of shadows.

A few tense moments passed.

He sighed, then went back inside.

As he did, Borvir broke through the clouds.

Beady eyes glaring down at the house he had just peeked out of.


	23. Alive

Chapter 23: Alive

Azrael watched the skies, as Borvir circled.

Then he turned, and flew forward, toward the horizon.

Azrael narrowed his eyes.

"He has them. Mount up! We're moving!" He commanded.

The barbarians scrambled to their feet.

"Where are they?" One of them asked, folding his jagged sword away.

"We follow the dragon." Azrael replied, gripping the orb tightly under his cloak. "Move quickly! They will not slip out of our fingers again!"

He charged forward, the barbarians trundling after him, across the snowy ground.

Azrael glanced back for a moment, at the collection of brigands and sell swords he had assembled.

And he lamented that they were quite slow.

Nothing like the clan of warriors he had once ruled. He gripped the orb a little tighter.

He would improve them. In time.

* * *

Each yard was agony. Each mile, nearly impossible.

Rayla continued along the ground, the elevation increasing, as she desperately forced herself to keep going.

What could she find? She was moving at a snails pace. She couldn't be close to civilization. There was no civilization out here, as far as she knew.

But she knew that with every painful movement, she was still alive.

Every inch was a defiant rebuke of Talon, of Azrael, of everything they had done.

A rebuke of all her failures.

Nobody could call her a failure as she dragged her broken, dying form across these snowy peaks. Nobody else could've survived this.

"I'm not...Im not finished yet..." she said, more to herself than anyone. Her body was screaming at her to rest.

She refused. She grabbed a tree root, and used it to pull herself forward, across the snow.

"Come on Rayla...don't you dare get tired..." she snarled in frustration.

Her upper body was in agony. Her legs weren't cooperating enough to lift her. Her stamina was fading.

She let out a breath. Trying to coax herself onward.

Callum. Ezran. They were waiting. They had to be.

She paused. Spitting out a bit of blood onto the snow.

No they didn't.

For all she knew, they never left Etheros.

For all she knew, they died in those catacombs she led them to.

Her shoulders sagged, and she felt the despair wash over her. Tears began to run down her face.

They couldn't be dead. They couldn't be. Not after everything they'd been through. The odds they'd beaten.

The miracle they'd achieved.

And then there was a spark in her mind.

Flashing back to her fight with Talon.

"I'm going to kill them."

That's what he's said.

Rayla's tired eyes widened, as she thought back on those words.

"You...you haven't...found them...yet." She said with a wide grin. "They're still out there."

And then the unlikeliest of reactions from the dying elf.

She rolled over, and began to laugh.

"All that...dark...magic...and...runnin around...lookin like loonies...and ye cannot find the wee king or his brother...hahaaaaaa..." she wheezed.

She leaned against a tree, coughing some more.

"Please...get home...I love you guys..." her expression saddened. "I'm so sorry..." she said, feeling deaths grip on her grow tighter.

She had nothing left. No energy at all. Nothing to push with.

She had failed as an assassin. Failed as a bodyguard. And now, her final failure.

"I'm sorry Callum..." she whispered, her head pressing against the snow, as she tried desperately to lift herself up.

There was a glow on the snow in front of her. She tried to lift her head up, but found even that made her whole body shake.

"Oh dear." A soothing woman's voice spoke. "Oh my dear. No no, save your strength..."

Two four fingered hands reached down, wrapping under her arms.

She felt herself losing consciousness as she was lifted up.

* * *

Callum climbed into the guest bed, staring out the window as more snow fell gently outside.

Night came quickly this time of year.

"You okay?" Ezran asked.

Callum frowned.

"You've been asking that a lot lately." He said, turning back to Ezran, who was on the opposite bed. Bait lay at his feet.

"Yeah. Because I don't think you're okay." Ezran replied. "Without Rayla."

Callum sighed.

"I'm gonna be fine, Ez. One way or the other. I'll be okay. You've got enough to worry about anyway."

"Yeah. But you're my brother." Ezran said, rolling over to look at him. "You and Rayla are super weird but...you make each other happy. And you haven't been the same since we lost her."

"Super weird?" Callum asked. "Ezran, you can telekinetically talk to animals, Rayla and I are super weird?"

"Yeah. I didn't say it's bad. It's good. Just super weird." Ezran said with a chuckle. He paused. "Were mom and dad super weird together?"

"Sooo much weirder." Callum replied with a smile. "Every time I was in a room with them. Just so much weirdness." He said, laughing as he remembered them. "But he was the king, and she was the queen. Maybe I'm the only one who thought it was weird. I was like...six."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"I wish I knew mom, Callum." Ezran said, lifting his head up off the pillow. "Like really knew her. She was just a voice...I remember her face a little, but it's all fuzzy...I was like two."

"You weren't even two." Callum said, before looking over and noticing the seriousness of Ezran's expression, as he stared off into space.

"Hey." He said, sitting up in bed.

Ezran turned to look at him.

"Mom would be so, so proud of you, Ez."

Ezran shook his head.

"People have died for me, Callum. And here I am. Running. In my own kingdom. What is there to be proud of?"

Callum got up out of bed.

"Hey. Stop it. Look at me."

Ezran turned to look at his older brother, and he put his hands on his shoulders.

"You're ten." He said, looking into his eyes. "You should be in school. Instead you're the king of Katolis. You've already done so much to change the world for the better."

"Callum, all those people I brought to Etheros with me, they're dead...i should've stopped that from happening..."

"Ezran there was nothing either of us could do." Callum stated. "There are bad people out there. Bad people who do bad things. No matter what you do, or who you are, that doesn't change those people. You did everything you could. None of this is your fault."

Ezran nodded, looking at the floor, and Callum pulled him into a hug.

"I love you kid." He whispered.

"I love you too, Callum. Thanks." Ezran replied, hugging his midsection.

He looked up, and his eyes widened.

"Callum. I just saw something out the window."

Callum frowned, pulling away, and running to the window.

He looked up at the starry sky.

He could see the outline of something, flying across it, blocking out stars as it went.

"Callum...?" Ezran called.

"Oh no." Callum replied, turning to Ezran. "We have to get everyone out of here. Now."

* * *

"That's what makes her a hero. That's what makes her...Rayla."

* * *

Rayla's eyes opened, and she sat up quickly.

Sending a wave of pain shooting through her body. She groaned.

She was in a bed. An extremely comfortable bed.

A bed she'd been in before.

She was in a robe. Her armor, bloodied, tattered, hung in the corner.

There were bandages over her stomach wounds, and the bleeding had stopped.

All evidenced by the fact that she wasn't dead.

She looked around the small room.

And saw a figure pouring tea in the corner.

She placed it on a tray, next to a warm, wet rag.

Then walked over.

Rayla's eyes widened, as Lujanne smiled warmly at her.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, my dear." She said cheerfully.


	24. Up the Caldera

Chapter 24: Up the Caldera

"Everybody up, let's go!" Callum shouted, running from house to house with a torch in hand.

One by one, houses illuminated, as tired natives stumbled to the door.

"What's going on?" One of them asked.

"There's a dragon and a bunch of really bad guys coming, we're evacuating!" Callum shouted, running along the stone street.

"Who are you?" Another one asked.

"It's not important! There are really bad people coming. And they're gonna burn this place to the ground! If you wanna not die, you need to come with me, right now."

"I remember you." An older, bearded man grumbled, fixing his eyeglass. "You're the one who brought me that dragon egg!"

"Dragon egg?!" A lightly armored, bearded man exclaimed. He looked up, seeing the dragon circling. "THAT dragon?"

"No no no, different dragon!" Callum replied, a bit of frustration in his tone. "Look. We need to go. Now!"

"Where are we supposed to go?" The armored man asked.

"Up there!" Callum replied, pointing to the distant mountain.

The ever growing group of drowsy townspeople followed his gaze.

"The cursed caldera? Are you mad?"

"No, listen, it's all an illusion! There's nothing bad up the cursed caldera! We have to go there now, it's the only place you'll all be safe! They won't follow us!" Callum tried to explain.

"This is madness. I'm going back to bed." The armored human replied.

There was a tiny sound of a young voice clearing their throat.

"Citizens of Katolis!"

All heads turned.

As Ezran stepped forward, his tattered, stained royal robes still on.

"I am King Ezran! Son of Harrow! And I am issuing you an order! Evacuate this town, and make your way up the cursed caldera. Immediately!" He commanded.

The townspeople stared back at him in shock.

Then they began bustling to their homes, to grab what they could. Others made their way toward the caldera instead.

"We will lead you up! Get what you need quickly, and follow us!" Ezran finished. He and Callum exchanged looks.

"My little brother. On crowd control. Incredible." He said, beaming.

"Yeah, sometimes you have the flex the whole 'I'm the King' thing." He said, watching the people grab their belongings.

Ellis led her parents out of the house, before jumping on Ava's back.

"Not a chance I'm going up that caldera." The bearded mercenary stated firmly, arms crossed.

Ezran shrugged.

"Okay. Probably oughta find a bale of hay to hide in then."

"These guys are really thorough. You may just wanna run into the woods." Callum added.

The mercenary whipped out a sunforge blade.

"I can take them all." He stated boldly.

"Ohhhh I remember this guy!" Ezran exclaimed. "You're the guy who chased us up the caldera last time."

The mercenary shifted nervously.

"I chased the...the king of Katolis up the cursed caldera? No, you must be thinking of someone else."

"Listen guy. I get it. You don't trust us. You trust your little dagger, but there's gonna be a whole army passing through here soon. You don't want to be here when that happens."

The mercenary narrowed his eyes.

"I've fought many battles in my time. I'll cover your escape." he stated, swinging the little dagger around, from hand to hand.

Callum and Ezran exchanged another look, and Callum rolled his eyes.

"Okayyy..." Ezran conceded. "Good luck guy."

The mercenary nodded, and Callum and Ezran walked over to Ellis and Ava.

"Are we going?!" Ellis asked worriedly.

Ezran looked up at the dragon over the town.

He sighed, looking at Callum.

"If we go...they'll follow us. He'll climb up the cursed caldera. We'll be putting everyone in danger. Lujanne, the moon nexus, he'll destroy it all."

Callum's shoulder's slumped.

"You're right." He agreed. "What are we doing then?"

Ezran turned to Ellis, as she sat upon Ava's back.

"Hey. We can't come with you." He said, regretfully. "If we go with you, they'll follow us."

Ellis stared blankly back at him.

"What? Who's leading us up there then?" She asked, fear in her voice.

"You will." Ezran said, putting his hand on hers. "You know how to get to the moon nexus. You know Lujanne. You can save them, Ellis. I know you can."

Ellis sighed, watching the citizens of the town assemble around her.

"Okay. Okay." She said with a firm nod. "I got this. What about you guys?" She asked, looking at the two with worry. "Where are you gonna go?"

Ezran looked back at Callum.

"We'll figure it out. Don't worry about us, we'll be fine." He said with as much optimism as he could manage.

"Good luck Ellis." Callum said with a nod, putting his hand on his brother's shoulder. "And thanks for the coat, it's super fuzzy."

"Anytime. I mean not literally. I don't have a ton of coats. But...you know what I mean." Ellis said with a smile. "Take care of yourselves guys. Please."

Ezran nodded, turning to Callum.

"Let's go."

Ellis turned to the townspeople.

"Alright everybody! We're moving out, right now! If you wanna live, stay behind me!"

* * *

Rayla lifted her head weakly, as Lujanne draped the warm, wet rag on her forehead.

The moonshadow elf glared up at her with suspicion.

"Did you just put a pile a grubs on mah face?" She asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Oh no dear. Not this time. But thank you for the idea." Lujanne replied with a wink. "Perhaps later."

"Can we not?" Rayla pleaded, trying to sit up, more pain shooting through her body.

"You fell off a cliff, stay in bed dear." Lujanne insisted, pulling up a chair beside her bed.

Rayla rolled over to look at her.

"How'd ya find me?" She asked, as Lujanne leaned in, wiping some dry blood off her cheek.

"Find you? My dear, you came here. By the time you were losing consciousness, you were less than a mile from the nexus."

"How do you know I fell off a cliff then?" Rayla asked curiously.

"Well...the trail of blood you left for about a mile to the bottom of a giant cliff suggested that perhaps you'd fallen down it." Lujanne replied cheerfully. "Appearances can be deceiving but come on. That was easy."

Rayla nodded weakly, managing something that almost resembled a smile.

"Thank you, Lujanne. I...I didn't know if I was gonna make it." She rolled onto her back again.

"I'm sure you would have. Just to make it as far as you did...you should give yourself more credit dear. You have an exceptional spirit."

Rayla watched her walk across the room, the words washing over her.

"Thanks."

"Your shoulder is...an issue. And your wounds need time to heal. I recommend you stay here for a few weeks." Lujanne said, from the doorway. "You will be safe here."

Rayla shook her head.

"I don't have weeks. I gotta get movin. Callum and Ezran...I gotta find them..." Rayla said, moving to get out of bed.

"You will lay back down, or I will make you an illusion cottage out of grubs, and you'll stay there." Lujanne warned.

Rayla's eyes widened at the unexpected threat.

"Ohhhhkay." She replied. "But I can't stay here for a week. I can't. They're in danger!"

"Have you seen yourself recently?" Lujanne asked. "You seem to be living life rather dangerously. Am I to assume you fell off that cliff on your own?"

"Oh ya know, sometimes ya gotta live an extreme lifestyle. Go for thrills." Rayla replied with a smirk.

"Mhm. And part of that lifestyle involves slashing up your own stomach with an assassin's blade?" Lujanne continued.

"Eh. Alright, ya got me." Rayla conceded. "There are people after me. Or they were. They think I'm dead now. But they're after Callum and Ezran. I can't let them catch up. I gotta keep them safe."

Lujanne nodded.

"You won't be able to in your current state, my dear. You need to recognize that. Just be patient. Please. Take a few days to rest."

* * *

A few hours after the evacuation.

Azrael glared down at the town from a hill above.

Trundling across the snow, a look of rage in his eyes.

"It's quiet." He stated.

Rhizan stood behind him, brandishing his blade.

"Perfect to strike, my king. No resistance."

Azrael narrowed his eyes.

"That's not what I meant." He replied. He looked down, seeing many footsteps across the snow. His head tilted upward, eyes fixating on one object in particular.

A snowman. Beside one the homes.

A snowman with no nose. And a pair of horns sticking out of its head.

"What is this?" He asked, waving his hand in genuine confusion at the object.

"I do believe...it is a snow elf." The barbarian replied, eyeing it with the same level of confusion.

Hatred flashed across Azrael's eyes.

A flame formed in his hand, and he drove it into the chest of the snow elf, melting it from the inside, turning it to a puddle at his feet.

"Let's go." He snarled, turning and walking into the quiet town.

"Oy! You there!" A voice called. "Yes you! Villain! I know a bad guy when I see one."

The armored mercenary stormed up to them, pulling out his sunforge dagger.

Azrael watched in quiet disbelief as he walked right up to them.

He held the dagger, and suddenly swung it at the cloaked warlord.

Azrael weaved aside effortlessly.

The barbarians let out a grumble of disapproval, and went for their weapons, but Azrael held up a hand.

"I can handle this one." He hissed at them.

"Oh I doubt it." The mercenary replied boldly, posing with his hot blade.

"Are you the only one?" Azrael asked, as he slid away from another attack.

"They're all gone, villain. There's no one here to rob." The mercenary replied, swiping at his stomach.

"Rob?" Azrael asked. "I am not here for money. Tell me where the king is hiding."

"King? What king?" The mercenary replied unconvincingly, a smug look on his face.

Azrael sighed.

"Very well."

As the mercenary swung, Azrael pulled his sword from its scabbard, and drove it into his side.

The mercenary let out a gasp of surprise and pain, his eyes going wide.

"Now...once more..." Azrael continued, driving the sword deeper into the man. "The king. Where is he?"

The mercenary slowly shook his head.

"You...you won't find them. You're too late."

Azrael yanked the sword out of him, and he collapsed to the ground.

As he fell, the warlord grabbed the sunforge blade from his hand.

"Ah well. At least something of yours is useful to me." He said, examining the blade, and then taking the rune-inscribed scabbard from the mercenary's corpse. He looked up, and Borvir came swooping down, landing before them.

"Burn it to the ground." Azrael commanded his barbarians. They nodded, lighting torches, and began throwing them through the windows of homes. Azrael stepped around the dead mercenary, toward his dragon.

"Where did they go?" He asked.

"The townspeople went up the mountain." Borvir replied. "But the king and prince instead ran to the forest." He said, gesturing to the woods behind him.

Azrael narrowed his eyes.

"Take flight then. Find them."

Borvir sighed.

"Have you any idea how easily I could dispose of them myself? Instead of wasting all this time..."

"I do. But vengeance is not yours to take, dragon. It is mine. And you will not deprive me of it." Azrael snapped. "Find them. Report back to me. That is my command."

Borvir's beady eyes glared at the scarred king.

"As you wish..." he turned, lifting off the ground, and soaring over the forest.


	25. Backup

Chapter 25: Back Up

Callum stopped, looking back in time to see smoke rising in the distance.

"He's already there." He said, his shoulders slumping.

"Do you think everyone got out?" Ezran asked.

Callum continued watching the smoke.

"Yeah." He said, not sure if he believed himself. "Yeah, they're probably fine." He paused, seeing a silhouette in the smoke.

"Ez. Run."

"What?" Ezran replied, before Callum sprinted past him, grabbing his hand, and pulling him along the snowy ground.

"No time, just run!" Callum shouted.

* * *

The door to the guest cottage slowly creaked open.

Rayla's eyes darted each direction, before she pushed it all the way open, and crept out into the night.

She was wearing her tattered elven moonshadow armor again. It wasn't in the best shape, but she paid it no mind. She began the task of becoming invisible.

It was a mix of a stealth crouch and a hobble. She was still in tremendous pain.

But that didn't matter. She had a job to do. She narrowed her eyes, as she glared up at the treeline.

She folded her blades away, and charged forward.

One of her legs gave out, and she painfully face planted into the snow, letting out an irritated groan.

She lifted her head out of the snow, spitting some out of her mouth.

"Come on Rayla. No time for nonsense." She grumbled to herself, glaring back up at the trees.

"Ignore the shoulder. Ignore the jelly legs. You can do this." She said, a confident smirk appearing on her face.

She charged ahead, forcing her legs to keep her upright, and jumped up, smacking against the center of the tree.

She couldn't jump as high as usual. That was a problem. But not one that would stop her.

She whipped out one of her blades, deploying the hook, and drove it into the tree's trunk.

She pulled down, climbing up toward the branches.

One hook wasn't enough. She needed the other.

And that meant she would have to call on her right arm.

She let out a sigh, then grabbed the blade from her back before she could hesitate, driving that hook into the trunk as well.

And pulled.

Agony.

Pain wasn't meant to hurt this much. But she kept her mouth closed, a very muffled scream of pain coming from the elf.

She climbed, feeling like she was wrenching her arm from the socket. Maybe she was.

But she switched to the other arm, forcing herself higher up.

The thick branches were so close now. She was almost there.

"Come on Rayla. Do it for the king. And the frog. And the...the boyfriend." She added, her facing turning a little red as she said it. It sounded weird out loud. But it still brought a smile to her face.

And made her stomach feel warm and fuzzy.

Which was good, because it was time for righty to pull the weight again.

She drove the hook in, and pulled.

Even with the warm and fuzzy's, this hurt like hell.

This time she couldn't keep her mouth closed, and before she even thought of biting her tongue, she was screaming.

All the pain exploding out of her, as she forced herself to keep pulling. If she stopped now, she would fall, and this climb was for nothing.

She grabbed the branch with her right hand, and heaved herself up and over.

"GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHYESSSSSSS!!" She cried, as she found herself on her back, on the branch. She pumped her fist in the air, blade in hand. "YES! YES! COME ON!!" She screamed, pumping her other fist, and immediately regretting it. "THATS IT RAYLA! COME ON!" She continued, ignoring the pain.

She turned, looking at the trees that were laid out before her, as she got to her feet.

Her eyes narrowed in focus, and she folded her blades away, preparing to pounce.

Then she charged ahead, reaching the edge of the branch.

And leapt. She felt like she was in the air for a whole minute.

She landed on on the branch of the tree across from her.

And her legs immediately betrayed her.

She slipped off, and found herself falling.

Again.

She crashed down into the snow, just missing landing on her bad shoulder. She stared with wide eyes at it, grabbing it with her hand, just to make sure she hadn't somehow made it worse. She hadn't.

She let out a defeated sigh, spreading her arms and legs, unknowingly making a snow angel, as she stared up at the sky in frustration.

She heard a rolling growl, and then a bright colored face appeared in her vision.

"Oh. It's you. How're ya doin ya big illusion monster?" She asked, smiling up at the spider. "I missed ya."

The spider let out a low grumble.

Then, Lujanne's face appeared next to it.

"Well...what have we learned today?" She asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Learned? Nothin. I'm really close." Rayla replied with a breathless shrug, before forcing herself to sit up. "I can do this, Lujanne. You don't need to keep me here. Seriously."

Lujanne nodded.

"Mhm. Do you think it was one of my illusions that just knocked you out of that tree?"

"Um..." Rayla began.

"And was the screaming and yelling that woke me also produced by one of my illusive creatures run amuck?" Lujanne added. "Or was that merely a stubborn moonshadow elf trying to climb a tree with one working arm and no working legs?"

Rayla smiled and held up her arms innocently.

"Whose to say?"

Lujanne rolled her eyes.

Then she walked over, and grabbed Rayla's foot, lifting it up.

"Oi! What're ya doin?!" Rayla exclaimed.

Lujanne said nothing, as she began dragging the uncooperative moonshadow elf across the snow, back towards the cottages.

* * *

Callum watched from the mouth of the cave, eyes glued to the sky.

Ezran was deeper in the cave, watching with concern.

He began to creep toward the entrance, but Callum held up his hand firmly.

"Wait, Ez. He's still up there. I can hear his wings."

"You know, I am the king. I could disobey you." Ezran said defiantly.

"You could. Or you could listen to your big brother when he tells you to stay safe." Callum replied, looking back at him.

He froze, seeing the black and silver dragon swoop low overhead. Clearly searching for any sign of the two.

"Callum, I have an idea." Ezran called to him.

"What?" Callum asked. "Ez, stay back."

Ezran disobeyed, running up next to him. He closed his eyes, and focused.

"Ez! Get back, what are you doing?!" Callum demanded.

"Just...wait..." Ezran replied, his eyes still shut.

The ground began to shake. Callum looked at his brother with wide eyes.

"What's that?!"

Ezran's eyes opened, a confident smirk on his face.

"Backup."

From below the treeline, came a massive stampede.

Banthers. A whole swarm of them.

They tore through the forest, and covered the ground in front of the cave.

Borvir glared down in surprise, as the snowy ground became nearly invisible, beneath the stampede of creatures. His eyes narrowed with suspicion. But he began to follow them.

At the back, one of them pulled off from the group, stomping over, to stand before Callum and Ezran.

Callum stared up at it, with wide eyes full of wonder.

And a fair bit of fear.

"Ez...?" He asked, backing up.

"It's okay!" Ezran replied, running up and jumping on its back. "Come on, Callum! We'll be able to move faster this way!"

Callum hesitated a moment, then walked over, struggling to climb onto the large creatures back.

Ezran leaned down, offering him a hand, and helping him up.

Then the banther turned, and charged out of the cave, across the forest.

Away from the dragon, and the stampede.

Away from Azrael and his army. Toward home.l


	26. A Family

Chapter 26: A Family

"You know...I've had a small handful of travelers wander upon the moon nexus in my time. Most were quite courteous. A few had to be...forcibly removed. But none of them were quite as high maintenance as you." Lujanne said, watching Rayla sit on her bed in the cottage. "My patience wears thin. And I've been married thrice." She said, holding up three fingers for emphasis.

Rayla nodded, shoulders slumped. She looked up at Lujanne, and paused a moment.

"How old are ya?" She asked.

Lujanne's eyes widened.

"My are you a bold one..."

"I'm just...wonderin." Rayla replied, looking to the window.

"I'm old enough dear." Lujanne replied with a warm smile. "You are troubled."

Rayla snorted with laughter. But there was no humor in it.

"Yeah. Yeah I'd say so." She agreed, closing her eyes and hanging her head. "I'd say that's just about the understatement of the century."

Lujanne sighed, pulling up a chair.

"Well if you would like to talk about..."

Rayla grabbed her folded swords from their slots, and hurled them across the floor.

They skittered across, then smacked against the wall.

"I keep losin." She said, angry eyes glaring out the window. "All I do is lose. The people I care about. My home. My fights..."

"This person you faced in battle..." Lujanne began.

"He tore me apart!" Rayla replied angrily, gesturing to her armor. "Look at me! Look at this! I was supposed to be the fastest, strongest moonshadow elf ever, look what this human did to me! Easily!"

She got up, and punched the wall in frustration.

"If I can't do this, then what do I have?!" She demanded. "I don't have a family! I don't have a home! Now I don't even have..." she glared down at her blades. "A purpose." She finished. "All I feel is pain. All the time. I'm tired of it!"

"Even before your fight you felt pain?" Lujanne asked.

Rayla sighed, shoulders sagging.

"Not...not that kinda pain. The kind that...that lingers. The kind you can't get away from."

Lujanne nodded.

"Emotional pain."

"And I don't know why. I have...had...good people around me. All the time. People I could count on. People I cared about. But it still hurts..."

"Why do you think that is?" Lujanne asked.

"I don't know, I just...i told you! I don't have anything. No family, no home..."

"Who are these people, Rayla?" Lujanne interrupted. "These people you count on? That you care about?"

Rayla sighed.

"Callum. Ezran. Even the big doofy one, Soren, he's not as bad as I thought he was..." she said, looking down at the floor. "They're the best people I know. They're the only people I trust." She paused. "Not so much the big doofy one...he's gettin there."

"What you have just described...sounds an awful lot like a family." Lujanne commented.

Rayla's ears rose.

"It...does?" She asked, looking to her.

"Yes." Lujanne replied. "And let me guess...you spend large amounts of time off on your own, isolating yourself from them? Trying to explore the depths of your own soul?"

Rayla nodded.

"Kinda."

"Perhaps my dear...you should accept them for what they are. Enjoy their company. Accept their help. Don't be afraid to call them your family."

Rayla shook her head.

"But what about my own family? Mah real one? I can't just abandon them..."

"You don't have to, dear!" Lujanne exclaimed. "You do not have to expel them from your heart, to accept others into it. You're allowed to want more. Just..." she put a hand on Rayla's knee. "Try to enjoy what you have. Because you can lose it at any time."

Rayla nodded. A look of determination on her face.

"I already did. I gotta get back out there. I gotta find them."

Lujanne nodded in understanding.

She stood up from her chair, and turned to the door. "Rest one more night, my dear. Please. I do not wish to send a child to her death."

"Lujanne?" Rayla called.

She paused.

"You said you were married...three times." Rayla said, looking down at her tattered armor, and then back up at her. "Were any of them human?"

A sad look spread across Lujanne's face. She looked away for a moment.

"The first." She said, putting a hand on the door. "He was...wonderful. We were young together once...such fun we had. But he died long ago. Human life cycles are but a fraction of ours."

Rayla nodded, her heart sinking a little.

"Watching him grow old...breathe his last breath...was one of the most painful moments of my life." Lujanne finished. "But he was so...so wonderful. My life would have been...lesser...had I not known him."

Rayla nodded, sadness in her eyes.

"So I suppose the question is...is your human worth it?" Lujanne asked. "Is he worth the inevitable pain?"

Rayla felt a tear rolling down her cheek.

She looked up at Lujanne and nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah he really is."

Lujanne smiled.

"Then you might need your blades." She said, gesturing to the swords on the floor.

* * *

The banther galloped along the snow bank, along an icy, but still flowing river.

"I know this river!" Callum exclaimed, flipping through his sketchbook. "I drew it once! This'll lead us back!"

There was a look of uncertainty on Ezran's face, as he watched the river stretch out ahead of them.

"Callum...I don't know if we should go home."

"Wait...what?!" Callum exclaimed.

Suddenly, darkness surrounded the duo.

The sun was blocked out. Shadow surrounded them.

Callum slowly looked up.

To see Borvir flying overhead.

"Uh oh." Ezran breathed.

The rings leading up Borvir's long neck began to glow.

"Big uh oh, big uh oh!" Callum agreed.

Before either of them could react, flames erupted from the dragon's maw.

Streaking down, and exploding beside the charging banther.

He fell. Immediately.

Sending Callum and Ezran flying forward, over the embankment.

And into the icy river.


	27. The Door

Chapter 27: The Door

"Are you certain he is ready, my king?"

The man, well groomed, dressed in royal robes, turned away from his advisor, looking down from his wooden stronghold.

At the young boy training with warriors in the courtyard below.

"He is strong. As strong as I was when I first became king."

"But Azrael...what if he threatens you? What if one day, he attempts to rule?"

Azrael chuckled.

"He is an orphan. I have taken him in as my own son." He replied, noticing the surprised look in his advisors eyes. "What? Do I seem so truly heartless?" He asked.

"Of course not my king, I did not mean to imply..."

"Qasim. I am joking." Azrael assured, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You must relax. And you must rest. Tomorrow we strike at the heart of Xadia."

Qasim nodded.

"My king...are you sure tis wise? To strike at such a powerful mage?"

"Astrid is mortal, like anyone else." Azrael replied. "The five kingdoms do not respect us. They see us as outsiders. Barbarians. And in the coming war, we will need alliances with them." He said, watching the young warrior strike down targets. "Imagine the Chain Islands being responsible for crippling the mighty Xadia. We are so close, Qasim. Trust in your king."

Qasim nodded.

"Of course." He said with a bow.

"Now get some rest." Azrael commanded with a warm smile, before turning, and walking down to the courtyard.

The warriors stood at attention, and after an inattentive moment, so too did the youngster.

"Talon. Come forth." Azrael called, beckoning with his hand.

The barely teenage youngster stepped forward, and bowed.

Azrael let out a light chuckle.

"You need not bow."

"But I will...for you are my king." Talon replied with a smile.

Azrael's smile widened, and he stepped forward, and embraced his young warrior.

"Did you see me sweep the leg?" Talon asked enthusiastically.

"I did." Azrael replied with a smile. "You learn so quickly. I have never seen my guard dominated in such a short time. And certainly not by a child."

"I'm not a child! I'll be 12 next month!" Talon insisted.

Azrael chuckled.

"Very well. But for another month, you remain a child. I suppose that means we have to wait a month to assault the Xadian border..."

Talon's head jerked up, wide eyes looking up in shocked sadness at the king.

"Or we could just leave you here..." Azrael continued.

"What?!" Talon exclaimed.

Azrael erupted with laughter, leaning down and patting him on the shoulder.

"Fear not, Talon. You are my greatest asset. I would never leave you here when a battle is to be won."

"My king!" One of his guards called from above. "Queen Danica urgently requests your presence."

The smug amusement on Azrael's face was gone.

"Oh no." He muttered. "Give it to me straight, soldier...what did I do?"

The soldier scratched the back of his head uncomfortably.

"It would seem you did not...make the bed...when you rose this morning." He managed.

Azrael sighed.

"Welp. Time to take my due punishment. Talon. Rest. Tomorrow we deploy to Xadia."

Talon nodded, saluting him.

Azrael walked up the stairs, and bracing himself, opened the door to his bedroom.

* * *

He was jolted awake. He could hear the barbarians drinking, and carrying on outside.

He was breathing hard. He sat up in bed.

He was in his tent. They had stopped, not far from the town they had burned.

As they waited for word from Borvir, on the location of their quarry.

Azrael's shoulder's slumped.

He never could open the door in his dreams. Never.

He could never see his wife's face. It existed only in memory now.

Perhaps it was the price to pay for all of the dark magic he had absorbed since then.

He held up a glass mirror.

His face, twisted, grey, marked by the poison of dark magic.

His hair, white from all the exposure.

"A bit late for vanity, my king." A voice called from the entrance.

Anger radiated through Azrael, but as he turned, he saw Talon leaning against the tent pole.

His expression softened. He looked back down at the mirror.

"I suppose that's true. With Danica gone...little reason to look presentable anymore. Saves me time."

"You still might want to make an effort. At some point." Talon said, stepping into the tent. "Perhaps once we've planted our flag in the center of Katolis castle."

"Perhaps." Azrael agreed, looking up at him, and smiling. "It is good to see you again, Talon. What news do you bring?"

"The elf is dead." Talon replied. "She is gone from our path. I am to assume you haven't yet found the king?"

"Not yet. But Borvir is circling." Azrael replied, turning, and grabbing his cloak from the corner, placing it over his darkened, tattered royal robes.

"Borvir has proven to be less than reliable..." Talon said with a shrug.

"What are you saying?" Azrael asked.

"I'm saying, I'm the only one that's gotten results so far. So use me." Talon replied with a smirk. "I'll find them."

Azrael thought it over a moment, as he pulled the cloak over his head.

"Perhaps."

Talon looked out of the tent, at the fading daylight outside.

"It is, as always, your decision."

Azrael nodded.

"Go then." He stated. "Kill the prince. His magic is...unpredictable. He could threaten us. Bring me the king alive."

"See, I already knew all this. We've always been kindred spirits." Talon said with a smirk, as he headed for the exit.

"Be careful, Talon. Especially with the mage." Azrael commanded, as he took his orb off its stand, and concealed it within his cloak, then slid Astrid's mask over his face.

"Please, my king." Talon replied, walking out of the tent. "They are children."

* * *

Lujanne meditated silently from within the moon nexus. When she heard it. Or more actually, felt it.

Being in tune to everything around her, she could sense the faintest vibrations in her environment.

Which means she could sense a massive number of people approaching her sanctuary.

She stood up, and walked to the door of the palace, making her way down the stairs.

And at the bottom, she saw them approach.

Villagers. Tired. Scared. Looking around in desperation, and unsure what was going on.

Her eyes widened at the sight.

But any fears she had were put to rest when she saw the figure leading them.

Ellis took the lead, on Ava's back. Lujanne stepped towards her.

"Dearest Ellis." Lujanne said, hugging the human child as she stepped down off the wolf. "And it is so good to see you again too my pretty." She added, scratching Ava behind the ears. She paused, looking up at the still arriving swarm of people.

"Now Ellis dear, when I said you would always be welcome here..." she began.

"We didn't have a choice! I'm sorry! Bad guys came and burned down our town!"

From behind them, a cottage door opened, and Rayla poked her head out.

"Oh dear. Did you all escape?" She asked, looking at the villagers, who stared at her in a mix of terror and wonder.

"I think so. Callum and Ezran came and saved us! They told us to come here!"

Now Rayla emerged from the cottage, and walked up behind them.

"It was the King it was!" One of the villagers exclaimed. "King Ezran himself! He saved us!"

Rayla's eyes widened. Her heart felt like it was going to erupt with joy as she heard them.

"All hail to king Ezran!" Another villager shouted. The others joined in a chant. "ALL HAIL THE KING! ALL HAIL THE KING!!"

Lujanne looked over, and her eyes locked with Rayla's.

"I have to go." Rayla stated.

Lujanne nodded.

"I know." She said, walking over. "Just come over here real quick. I think I have something that might help."

Rayla looked at the old moon mage skeptically.

"Is it grubs?"

Lujanne chuckled, bending over, and picking up a large piece of wood. "Oh no. Not this time." She turned to face Rayla.

Then she raised the wood, and slammed it against Rayla's shoulder.

Her world exploded with pain, and she glared wide eyed at Lujanne, confusion and rage on her face.

"Wha...WHAT WHY?!" She demanded.

"Try to move your shoulder." Lujanne replied.

Rayla frowned, and did so, rotating her right shoulder.

"That...that...actually feels a lot better. What did you...?"

"As I had guessed. It was merely dislocated. I popped it back in."

Rayla stared back at her with frightened eyes.

"What if it hadn't been dislocated?!"

Lujanne shrugged.

"Then this would've been a far more painful goodbye than it already is."

Rayla looked down at her arm, flexing it, feeling the responsiveness coming back to it. She smiled.

"I don't know what to say. I owe you my life, Lujanne." She said, looking up at her. "What can I do to repay you?"

Lujanne smiled.

"Stay safe. Find your family. Fight for your family." She said, walking up, and hugging the young moonshadow elf. "And if you find even a modicum of peace and happiness in your life, hold on to it as tight as you can."

Rayla nodded.

"I will. I promise."

Lujanne nodded back.

"Go on then. Go to them."

* * *

"That...that hurt..." Callum muttered, trying to pick himself up. "Where are we?"

He quickly realized he was on a chunk of ice. A decent sized chunk of ice, floating down the freezing river.

Ezran was staring with wide, terrified eyes at him.

"What?" Callum asked.

"Callum, you're on fire!" Ezran exclaimed, pointing at him.

Callum looked back, and let out a yelp as he realized his beige coat was indeed, on fire.

He stripped it off, and hurled it aside, as the flames consumed it.

Back to the sleeveless life. He couldn't have picked a worse time for it.

It was freezing, he could feel the waters cold just from floating through it.

The currents were strong, as they carried the icy block ahead.

"Are we okay? Are we alive? Do you have Bait?"

The grumpy frog poked his head out of Ezran's backpack at the mention of his name.

"Okay." Callum said, breathing a visible sigh of relief. "Okay, this is good. We're okay."

He made a move toward his brother.

And a crack loudly ran through the ice block.

Ezran and Callum exchanged a terrified look.

As pieces of the ice began to break away.

"Callum! Get over here!" Ezran shouted, gesturing to him.

Callum made a move forward.

And another crack formed. He looked up at Ezran with sad, desperate eyes.

"I can't. This whole block'll fall apart. This water's too cold, Ez. It'll kill us."

"So get over here!" Ezran shouted. "Callum, I'm looking at it, it's about to break right under you!"

Callum let out another sigh, this one curling in front of him, as the ice cracked some more beneath him.

He could see the bubbling water beckoning him from beneath it.

He looked back up at Ezran. Eyes almost pleading with the child.

For him to understand.

Ezran knew the look. He began shaking his head.

"No. No no no, you're not gonna..."

Callum backed away from him.

"Ezran...you have to get home."

"No, WE have to get home!" Ezran shouted, crawling towards him.

"Stay back!" Callum shouted.

"Get over here! Now!" Ezran shouted. "As your king, I command you!"

Tears came to Callum's eyes.

"I love you..."

Ezran dove at him.

Callum punched the ice beneath him.

And it broke, depositing him into the icy river.

Ezran grabbed his scarf.

"NO! NO!" He shouted, tugging on it, trying to keep Callum above water.

"Ez, you have to get home! The ice can't take both our weights, let go!"

"No! I'm not letting go Callum!"

"You have to! Katolis needs a king!" Callum shouted, shaking violently as the cold already began to beckon to him.

"CALLUM COME ON! DONT GIVE UP ON ME!!" Ezran commanded. "You're my brother!"

"AND YOURE THE KING!" Callum shouted, his head slipping under the water momentarily, but Ezran yanked on his scarf again, pulling him up.

"I don't care!" Ezran shouted, tears streaming down his face. "I can't do this without you, please Callum! Climb up!"

Callum reached up.

And grabbed Ezran's hand.

"Look at me." He said, spitting out water as he was dragged by the current. "You're strong. So strong. You'll be okay, Ez. You'll be a great king. I know you will. But this was something I knew I might have to do."

He let go of Ezran's hand.

And he began undoing his scarf.

Ezran shook his head desperately.

"No, Callum please don't!" Ezran begged. "DONT!"

"I love you." Callum repeated.

He untied the last knot.

And then he was underwater. The world was gone.

He could hear Ezran shouting. Distant. Muffled. And quickly gone.

Nothing but cold. Cold to the point of numbness. And darkness, as he felt himself sinking to the bottom of the river.

Callum closed his eyes, drawing his last breath.

He felt himself hit the riverbed.

And the last image he saw before consciousness faded, was a hand.

A four fingered hand reaching into the darkness for him.


	28. Salvation

Chapter 28: Salvation

This didn't feel like the riverbed anymore.

He was shivering, the cold biting at his freezing body, his exposed arms.

He wasn't numb anymore. Strange.

Also, he was moving.

More specifically he was being dragged.

"Is he alive?" A voice called.

"Oh he better be." Another voice answered. "So I can kill him."

He knew that voice.

His eyes snapped open.

"Am I dead?!" He exclaimed.

His head spun around.

Ezran was sitting on the snow next to him. Just ahead of the riverbank.

And on the other side, hands on her hips, was a soaking wet, angry looking moonshadow elf.

"Ohhh don't you tempt me, you big dummy."

Before Callum could even register what was going on, she had grabbed him by his collar, and lifted him up, so that he was hanging in her grip.

"I get arrowed, accused of desertion, shot at, slashed, punched, thrown off a bloody cliff, crawled around through mah own blood, get talked down to by an elderly moon mage, and come out here to find you tryin to sacrifice yourself?! Are ya serious?!" Rayla demanded. "That is MY THING! I'm the only one who makes sacrifice plays, not you!"

Callum stared up at her in a mix of joy and shock. It came out as a bit of both.

"What?! Hold on a second, are you saying I'm not allowed to..."

"Oh just shut up." Rayla interrupted, pulling him up into a kiss.

A passionate kiss. A long kiss. Not the Nickelodeon kind of kiss. Not a broadcast television kiss. A Netflix kiss. This one was real.

"Uhh...guys?" Ezran asked.

Callum held up a shaking finger, the cold still gripping him.

"Guys! Can we put a time limit on these things? Like seriously. At least in public. Come on."

Rayla released Callum, and the two looked to Ezran.

"Sorry. Makin up for lost time, my king." Rayla explained.

Ezran shook his head, walking up and hugging the moonshadow elf. "Please don't call me that."

"Fair enough." Rayla replied, hugging the king tight. "I missed you, Ezran."

"I missed you too Rayla. Wait, you got thrown off a cliff?"

"Yeah I have questions about that too." Callum agreed, raising a shivering hand. "Like, all of that stuff you just said."

"Oh my goodness, look at you. You need sleeves." Rayla said, turning and spinning Ezran around, and opening his backpack. "Where's that cloak?"

"Which cloak?" Ezran asked.

"Ya know, the human Rayla cloak!" Rayla replied. "It's always in here."

"Oh. Oh no. It's back at the castle." Ezran replied. He looked over at the shivering Callum. "You!"

He stomped over and slapped him on the cheek.

"Woah!" Callum exclaimed. "What was that for!"

"For being a jerk! Don't ever try to sacrifice yourself for me again!" Ezran commanded. "Not okay!"

"Yeah, no more sacrificin for you." Rayla agreed, wagging a finger at him.

Callum shook his head in disbelief.

"You try to sacrifice yourself all the time! You did it in Etheros!"

"Well clearly I'm not very good at it, am I?" Rayla asked, hands back on her hips. "And I told ya. It's my thing. You've got mage stuff, I've got ill fated self sacrifice."

"Wait...desertion?" Ezran asked, his face suddenly very serious. "Who?"

"That General you're so fond of." Rayla replied. "They arrived right after you escaped. When they found me in the ruins, he had me arrested for desertion. Said it would be easy to convict me since I was involved in your father's assassination."

Ezran's eyebrows flared, anger on his young face.

"General Pryce and I are going to have a talk when I get back to the castle." He said, balling his fists.

"Wow." Callum said, trying to shake off the cold. "Look at my intimidating little brother."

"Come here you." Rayla said, scooping him to his feet, and rubbing his arms for warmth. "So what now?"

Callum paused, frowning as he looked to Ezran.

"Right before the dragon attacked...you said you didn't think we should go home."

Ezran sighed, rubbing his royal robes nervously.

"Yeah. I did." He confirmed, looking up at him. "And I still don't think we should. Callum, everywhere he goes, people die. He's wiped out whole towns and cities. Before all this happened, Corvus told me he was a conqueror." He bowed his head. "If we go home, he's going to follow us. And even more people will die. Innocent people. My subjects."

"If we're not goin home, where are we goin?" Rayla asked, helping Callum walk.

Ezran looked down at the snowy ground, his mind racing.

"I...I think I know where we can go."

He stood up, and began walking along the river. "I remember where this leads. I think I do at least. Just...trust me."

Rayla nodded, lugging the already feverish Callum along, across the snowy ground. A slight limp in her step.

"What happened to you?" Callum asked, eyes wide with concern, even as he shivered. He ran his hands along her torn armor, and she winced as he touched one of her wounds.

"Sorry!" Callum exclaimed. "Rayla...who did this to you?"

"We'll talk about it later." Rayla replied, pain in her eyes, as she thought back to it.

* * *

"I WANTED HIM ALIVE!!" Azrael shouted, flames exploding from his hands.

"You should not have sent a dragon to do a human's work, then." Borvir spat. "You wanted me to track them. They made it difficult. I attempted to make it less difficult. Now they're dead."

Azrael was literally shaking with rage.

"You...useless lizard!" He shouted, turning and slicing his blade through the canvas of his tent. "Useless! You are right. I shouldn't have sent one of you monstrosities to do this job. I should've just waited for Talon. Now I've sent him off to find what? Corpses?!"

He let out another roar of frustration.

"Are you, or are you not preparing to march on Katolis?" Borvir asked. "So what if you do not get to kill Harrow's child yourself? You can still end his kingdom. Bring Katolis to its knees."

Azrael breathed heavily, gripping the orb tightly once more.

"I suppose I'll have to settle for that." He agreed. He turned to the barbarians in the camp. "Mount up! All of you! It is time. The King and Prince are dead. Now, we move to take Katolis."

* * *

Rayla and Callum continued to follow Ezran across the snowy forest.

Until they came across a clearing.

A familiar clearing.

It contained a decent sized wooden structure, and stone building, with a barracks alongside it.

Callum's eyes widened.

"The Banther lodge." He breathed. "Ez, you're a genius!"

"I know." Ezran agreed, walking up and pushing open the massive wooden doors.

They swung open to reveal the interior of the dark, cold lodge.

"I don't think anyone's been here since we were." Ezran said, looking around.

"Those were good times. Sent me to find a cube, your auntie almost killed me, Callum called me a blood sucking monster. Lots of happy memories here." Rayla grumbled.

"Yeah but you're my blood sucking monster..." Callum muttered weakly, the fever starting to take him.

"Oh you're feelin charmin today." Rayla replied with an eye roll, setting him down on a chair, then pulling out her blades. "Hold on just a moment..."

She held them over the fireplace, and scraped them together.

The sparks ignited the wood, and the fire roared to life.

"Come on." Rayla beckoned, pulling Callum in front of the fire, and rubbing his shoulders, as she tied his mildly damp scarf back around his neck.

"So Ez...what's the plan?" Callum asked, feeling ready to pass out. "We just hide out and eat stale bread till this all blows over?"

Ezran stood behind them, but he paused and looked over.

"No. You're going home to warn everyone. They're going to come for me. And I'm going to give them what they want."

Callum and Rayla's heads turned slowly to look back at him.

"Come again?" Callum asked.


	29. Visions

Chapter 29: Visions

Callum was still shivering as he sat down on the warm bench, in front of the fire. Rayla came down the main staircase, blanket in hand, and draped it over his shoulders. He gave her a weak smile, and she winked back, before turning to Ezran.

The young king stood in front of the fire.

"Okay. Let's talk about this." Callum began.

"Callum, there's nothing to talk about. You're going home."

"What about you?!" Rayla demanded.

Ezran sighed.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right here. Whenever Azrael comes...we'll figure this out."

Rayla's eyes were wide. Callum felt anger rising in his chest.

"Ezran, that's insane. He'll kill you!" He snapped.

"Yeah. Yeah he probably will." Ezran agreed. "And maybe that'll be enough for him. I don't know. He wants the king of Katolis dead. Here I am."

"Ezran, this is so stupid..." Callum grumbled.

"Callum!" Rayla exclaimed.

"What?! This is! Why do you want to die, Ez?!"

"This isn't about me dying, this is about saving lives!" Ezran argued, eyebrows flared. "It's my decision, as king!"

"And that's why I'm here Ez, to keep you from making stupid decisions! That's what dad wanted from me, and that's what I'm gonna do! I'm your advisor! You're going back to the castle, Rayla, you'll make sure he gets there, I'll stay and stall Azrael!"

"Hold up a sec..." Rayla began, waving her arms around in confusion, eyes shifting from one sibling to the other

"No you won't!" Ezran shouted. "Go back to the castle, tell Opeli and Corvus what's coming, make sure they're ready. And I'll...I'll do what I can to stop it. Slow it down. Something."

Callum stared back at him, shoulders heaving, the chills continuing to eat at him.

"What would dad say right now?"

Ezran turned to look into the flames.

"He would understand." He said, folding his hands behind his back. "He knew as well as anyone that part of being king meant...facing death."

"Ezran, you're ten years old!" Callum shouted.

"Go back to the castle." Ezran commanded.

"You think you can talk some sense into that guy? You think you can call him off, you can't! I've seen what he is!" Callum shouted.

"Go back to the castle." Ezran repeated.

"No!" Callum firmly responded, standing up off the bench.

"I am asking you, as my brother."

"No."

Ezran whipped around.

"Then I'm commanding you, as your king!"

Callum stepped towards him, the two glaring into each other's eyes.

"We're far away from thrones and crowns right now, Ez. If you're staying here, fine. I'm staying too."

Ezran's angry face glared up at him, his little shoulders heaving.

"You're sick. You can't face him like this."

"I also can't be moved." Callum replied with a sniffle and a shrug. "Better to stay here and rest."

Ezran turned and looked at Rayla.

"I can't go, Ezran. I'm wanted for desertion, remember?" She reminded him.

Ezran sighed again, then nodded with understanding.

"And even if I wasn't." Rayla clarified, stepping towards him, and putting a hand on his shoulder. "You're mah friend. And mah king. I'm not leavin."

"Rayla, you don't have to be my bodyguard anymore..." Ezran began.

"Oh yes I do." She replied sternly, arms folded. "Mah parents were dragonguard. They were responsible for making sure the egg wasn't destroyed when Viren took it. Their sacrifice was what allowed us to bring Zym home." She stepped towards him, then got down on one knee and embraced him. "I will gladly make that sacrifice to keep you safe."

Ezran smiled weakly back at her.

"I really hope you don't have to." He said, before looking at Callum. "I hope neither of you have to."

Callum nodded, refusing to look up, before curling into the blanket.

"Come on." Rayla said, helping him to his feet. "Let's get you to bed." She turned, looking back at Ezran. "And it's well past your bed time too. Don't stay up too late."

Ezran nodded, looking back into the crackling fire.

"I won't."

* * *

"Guard the doors!"

The ornate palace walls were darkly lit, as armored elves crowded around a massive wooden door, weapons in hand.

Behind them, staring at the door, and dressed in similarly ornate robes, was a masked female elf.

As she stared listlessly from under the mask, a dark skinned, very lightly bearded moonshadow elf stormed up to her.

"Lady Astrid. It's time. We have an exit carved out. We can escape this."

Astrid turned, to look at the moonshadow elf, her eyes saddened as she looked into his.

"My dear Revyn. I'm afraid I cannot go with you."

Revyn frowned.

"We have an escape. It is my duty to keep you safe..."

"No, Revyn. That is not the duty the Xadian senate gave you. The duty they gave you was to serve my will." Astrid clarified. "My will is to face my fate here. To see my attacker, and to speak to him. But you are our finest warrior. You cannot die here. Go. Tell your moonshadow elves to withdraw."

Revyn's face wrinkled with sadness.

"Milady...your story need not end here."

The door buckled behind them, sending some of the elves skidding across the stone floor.

"I'm afraid...it does." Astrid replied, reaching out and holding the elven warrior's cheek. "Go."

Revyn bowed his head. Then he turned to a young, lighter skinned moonshadow elf to his side.

"Pull the moonshadow elves back. We're leaving."

"What?!" He exclaimed. "What of Arch Mage Astrid?"

"Do as I command, Runaan!" Revyn replied angrily.

Runaan turned to the handful of moonshadow elves that stood around them.

"Fall back." He commanded. "Now."

The elven assassins exchanged looks, then turned for and stormed down the exit hallway.

Astrid nodded to Revyn, before turning back to the door.

And waiting for the inevitable.

It splintered. The two massive wooden doors coming crashing down.

A swarm of arrows following.

The elven guards had no time to respond. The arrows struck them down one by one.

And those who were closer to the back found themselves swiftly dispatched by a hooded assassin, who effortlessly jumped from soldier to soldier, his blades slicing through them with ease.

As he did so, a brightly armored figure strode into the room.

An elf charged at him from the side, but a fireball from his hand swiftly turned the elf to ash.

"Excellent work, Talon." Azrael said, nodding to the hooded assassin. He turned his attention to Astrid. "Leave us."

Talon looked to him with concerned eyes.

"Are you sure, my king?"

"Yes. Go." Azrael insisted.

Talon backed away, turning and walking toward the open door.

"Tell me, battlemage, what is it you think you will find here?" Astrid asked.

Azrael smirked, as he stepped towards her.

"Conquest." He replied simply. "The thrill of victory. I feel it now."

Astrid nodded.

"I shall try not to impede upon this feeling then." She stated, eliciting a confused frown from the warrior king.

There was a tense silence.

"Well...go on." Astrid insisted. "I am here. Strike me down."

"I...wished for more of a...a fight." Azrael admitted.

Astrid stared at him a moment, then shrugged.

"I haven't the energy for a fight, I fear. I cannot grant you the sporting victory you wish for. Get on with it, conqueror."

Azrael frowned.

"It is not only about conquest." He insisted. "We must become a powerful figure amongst the human kingdoms in order to survive. This is something I must do. I have no choice."

"I do not intend to dissect your reasons, conqueror. Merely to accept them."

"You say it...but the way you say it...hurts me. How?" Azrael asked.

"Hmm. Have you never spoken with the conquered before?" Astrid asked, walking around him.

"They don't give me the chance." Azrael replied. "This is the first time an enemy has given me the chance to speak to them."

"Am I your enemy? I have never met you before. Of this, I am certain." Astrid stated.

Azrael paused a moment, then shook his head.

"You are an elf. I am a human. This is our world. You exiled us from it. You are my enemy." Anger appeared in his eyes. "Do not attempt trickery upon me."

"I attempt nothing." Astrid replied. "Merely to understand."

Azrael sighed.

"There is nothing to understand. It is simpler than life itself. Now...raise your hand, arch mage. Let us do battle."

Astrid looked into his eyes from under her mask.

"I sense goodness in you, human battlemage. Dark magic has not fully corrupted you yet. But I will not give you what you seek. The glory of battle...I fear you must settle for this." She said, standing before him. "I wish you luck, human."

Azrael sighed in disappointment, before a nod of acceptance.

"Let this bring you some comfort, elf." He said, stepping towards her. "You are...truly the bravest opponent I have ever faced." He pulled a jagged blade from his belt.

Then he drove it into her stomach. The elf let out a low gagging sound.

Azrael's eyes softened. "Forgive me." He begged, as he watched the life leave her eyes.

As she fell to the ground, he turned his eyes to the stand, next to her throne.

A black orb sat there. In an ornate pillow. Dark clouds swirled within it. It looked almost like a Primal stone.

Azrael reached out, and touched it, grimacing as he did.

He felt pain. True pain. Deep, emotional, heartfelt pain.

And he realized what this orb was. And what he had just acquired.

He stowed it away, then looked down at the arch mage's still form.

"I will take this as well...as a token of my respect." He spoke, removing the mask, to reveal her middle aged, surprisingly calm face.

He looked into the mask, then walked out of the throne room.

* * *

Callum awakened with a start. His head throbbing.

"I felt it. I felt some of his pain." He said aloud, sweat pouring from his feverish body.

Rayla, who was sitting by the window, looked over at him, and frowned.

"What?"

Callum held up a hand, as he tried to catch his breath. He bowed his head, as he tried to focus. Hearing his mother's words.

And hearing them overlap with Rayla's.

"Breathe, Callum. You're okay. I'm here." The moonshadow elf said, leaning in and embracing his shaking form. "You're safe, just focus on breathin."

Callum did just that, slowing his breaths down steadily.

He turned, his eyes getting momentarily lost in those big, purple, and very concerned eyes of his love.

"He has some kind of...of orb. Like a Primal stone." Callum began.

"Ah know." Rayla replied. "He used it to...take somethin from me. When I found him in Etheros. He said it was...mah pain."

"It was." Callum replied with a nod. "It collects pain. Everyone he's ever hurt. Including himself."

Rayla frowned.

"How do ya know all this?"

Callum sighed, trying desperately to warm his bare arms.

"Because he made me...feel it. He fed it to me. All this pain. All these people. I just saw him kill someone. Just now. Some...elf mage. She was wearing his mask."

Rayla's eyes widened. She knew who he was referring to. Her eyebrows flared in anger.

Her hands shook slightly.

First at the murder of Arch Mage Astrid. That rage dwarfed by her anger at the violation of Callum's mind.

"I'll tear him apart." She snarled. But she forced herself to calm down, when she looked upon him, the concern flowing back to overwhelm the anger. "Alright, come on, lie down." She insisted, pushing him down onto the bed. She raised the blanket and laid down next to him, wrapping her arms around his feverish frame.

"Are you okay? Did it...hurt?" She asked.

"It...was agony." Callum replied, staring down at the sheets. "I can't describe it. It was...terror. And fear. And anger. All at once. It was...I think it was death. I felt death." He looked up at her, and his eyes softened.

She was so beautiful. It cost him his train of thought. He reached out and stroked her white hair.

She managed a slight smile, turning to kiss his hand.

"You're not dead Callum. You're not gonna die. Ah won't let you." She said, leaning in and kissing him on the lips.

"Wait...Rayla. We need to talk." Callum said, backing off.

Rayla frowned, as he pulled away.

"What? What's wrong?" Rayla asked, eyes wide, wondering if she'd made a mistake.

Callum let out a sigh.

"I felt your pain. All of it." He said, looking up into her eyes. "Everything that I was too...stupid, and self centered, and distracted, to see myself. I felt it."

Rayla bowed her head, pain spreading across her face. Shame. Embarrassment. A touch of fear.

"Callum, I'm so sorry..." she said, bowing her head. "I don't mean to feel how I..."

"No. I'm glad. I'm glad I felt it. I needed to." Callum said, reaching under her chin, and tilting it up so she could look at him. "Rayla. I didn't understand. And I...I was too selfish to understand. You're suffering. You've been suffering."

Rayla began to shake her head, tears pooling, as her deepest, darkest feelings were said aloud. "Callum, you don't have to..."

"Rayla. You have to go home." Callum stated.

Rayla's eyes widened with surprise.

"What?"

Callum pulled himself closer to her, and it was as though they were staring into each other's bare souls.

"I'm sorry I was a jerk when you suggested it. I was thinking about me. When I should've been seeing what was happening to you." He said, wiping one of the tears from her cheek, as he too began to cry. "But you're hurting. And I can't fix it. And I don't...I want you to be happy, Rayla." He said, reaching down to grip her four fingered hand tightly. "I need you to be happy. And the only way you can do that, is to go home and find your parents."

Rayla stared back into his eyes, tears continuing to pool.

She knew he was right. Because she felt it. And now he had too. Her deepest feelings, spoken aloud.

Azrael had forced it upon him. As he did everything, to everyone else.

She bowed her head again.

"I'm...im sorry, I know that was probably too much..." Callum began.

"Shut up." Rayla replied. Callum felt his spirits sink.

"Im...I'm sorry Rayla..." he begged.

"No. No. Shut up." Rayla replied, looking back up, and swiftly kissing him. "I love you, Callum. And you have nothin to be sorry for." She said, putting her hand on his cheek. "I wish...I wish having you, loving you...I wish that was enough. It should be enough."

"But I'm not. And that's no ones fault, Rayla. Least of all yours. You feel how you feel." He said, pressing his forehead against hers. "So...go home. Find them. Next time you go to the Silvergrove, you make sure they have faces." He said, closing his eyes tightly. Then opening them again, slowly. "Just please...try to come back?"

Rayla closed her eyes, and wrapped her arms around the back of his head, pulling his weak form inward, to rest against her.

"I'll do everything I can." She said, as confidently as she could manage. "I'll find a way back to you."


	30. A Cycle

Chapter 30: A Cycle

"My king!" A voice called. "We have a visitor! The king of the Chain Islands!"

Harrow's eyes narrowed, and he stood up off his throne.

"The king? Here? In Katolis?" He asked, eyebrow arched. "Why was I not informed a king sought my audience today?"

The guards exchanged looks.

"He says he came unannounced. He has no guards with him. And he says he desperately seeks aid."

Harrow exchanged a look with his high mage, Lord Viren.

"He has been a valuable asset in the past. His insurgency against Xadian forces in that region has kept trade routes safe for over a decade." Viren explained.

"I know what he is." Harrow replied, looking to the door. "Send him in."

The massive wooden doors swung open.

In stepped King Azrael. A scraggly beard on his face. His black and red royal robes tattered.

It had clearly been a long journey.

He looked up at Harrow, then got down on one knee, and bowed.

"You are a king. You need not bow." Harrow insisted, stepping forward. "King Azrael. You have come a long way."

Azrael nodded.

"Harrow...I have made a terrible mistake." Azrael said, eyes full of stress and horror.

"Yes. You have." King Harrow agreed. "You struck down Arch Mage Astrid, of the Xadian High Council. Now Xadia is preparing to launch a strike on your islands. Do you not have a plan to fend them off?"

Azrael shook his head.

"Their numbers...far too great." Azrael said, fear in his voice. "They outnumber our forces ten to every one man. We will not stand a chance against them." He looked up at Harrow, eyes locking with him. "I beseech you, King Harrow of Katolis...my people require aid."

Harrow folded his arms.

"Then tell me what aid they require."

Azrael nodded.

"Soldiers. Entire battalions. We need heavy reinforcements if we are to hold the islands."

Harrow's expression hardened.

"You wish for me to send my soldiers to die for your war."

"Our war, Harrow!" Azrael insisted. "This is not about region against region anymore. It is humanity against the elves and the dragons!"

"No. This is not our war." Harrow replied angrily, turning to look out the window. "You have been fighting and striking at Xadia unprovoked for years. Now you've gone too far. And you wish for me to send battalions to die in your name? Under your flag?"

"Harrow..." Lord Viren began.

"Later, Viren." Harrow insisted, shooting him a hard look. He turned back to Azrael.

"Harrow, please..." The king began.

"No. No you will listen to me now. I have been spending years trying to break this cycle with Xadia. Trying to find peaceful solutions, even when the temptations for war rise. And while I do this, you launch attack after attack, striking at the elves over and over. You throw yourself wholeheartedly into the very cycle I am trying to shake!"

"Oh spare me!" Azrael replied, anger in his face. "Was it in the name of peace that you struck down great king Thunder?! That you destroyed his egg?!"

Anger flashed across Harrow's face.

"That was different. That was provoked. They took something...precious...from me. I had to respond."

"He killed your wife, so you killed him, this is how war works, Harrow! In time, they will come for you, in the name of vengeance, and where will your precious illusions of peace be then? What of your cycle?!"

Harrow folded his clenched fists behind his back, taking a deep breath as he tried to hide his anger.

"Tell me then...Azrael. What did the high mage do to you? What was her provocation?"

Azrael opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He looked down at the floor and stammered.

"I..."

"Allow me to answer that for you." Harrow continued, stepping towards him. "You saw an opportunity for conquest. For glory. You saw a powerful figure, and you wanted to be the one to strike her down. To feed your ego. To put your name in the books of history. I will tell you now, Azrael, history does not look kindly on warlords."

Azrael stared with wide eyes back at him. He bowed his head, letting out a defeated sigh.

"I will not send my soldiers to pay the price for your mistakes." Harrow stated. "I am sorry."

Azrael's shoulder's slumped.

"Then what of my people, Harrow?"

Harrow's expression softened.

He placed a hand on the younger king's shoulder.

"Evacuate the Chain Islands. Give your people a chance."

Anger flashed across Azrael's face.

"You would have us leave our ancestral home? And what? Wander the world? As refugees? Gypsies? You would have us abandon our honor?!"

He slapped King Harrow's hand away. Rage coursing through him.

"Honor is not worth the lives of your people." Harrow replied calmly. "Put your ego aside."

Azrael glared back at him, heaving with angry breaths.

"Your refusal today...sentences my people to death." He snarled. "While you sit here in your ornate palace, my kingdom will burn. And it is your doing!"

Harrow's expression hardened once again.

"If you do not abandon the islands...then you have failed. As King. It is your own doing."

Azrael was literally shaking with rage.

He balled one of his fists, and one of the torches on the wall went out.

He called the flame forth from it, and it curled around before settling within his fist.

Viren stepped forward, holding his staff before him.

"Do not do anything foolish, King Azrael." He warned.

The guards reached for their weapons behind him.

Azrael turned to them, then his eyes darted from Harrow to Viren.

He unclenched his fist, and let the flame dissipate.

"I wish you luck. And I hope you make the right decision." Harrow said, with a solemn nod.

Azrael turned toward the door.

He paused as the guards opened it.

"There is no decision to be made." He said, turning, his eyes locking with Harrow's once more. "But pray, 'good King Harrow.' Pray this day and every other to whatever primal source or deity you worship...that I do not survive the coming battle."

He turned and stormed out.

* * *

Callum jerked straight up out of bed.

"He let them die." He said aloud.

Rayla jumped out of the bed instinctively, drawing her blades.

"What?" She asked, turning to Callum.

Her eyes widening.

"Callum..." she said, reaching out and wiping blood from under his nose. "What happened?"

"I saw it. I saw my stepdad. I saw Azrael." Callum replied, his shoulders heaving, as blood continued to trickle down his face. "He came to my stepdad for help. For reinforcements."

Ezran peeked in the door, walking in when he saw the blood running down Callum's face.

Callum turned to Ezran.

"And dad said no. Said Azrael should evacuate the islands instead. And he didn't."

Ezran looked up at his face with concern.

"Callum, are you okay?" He asked, stepping closer.

"My head hurts...so bad." He said, grabbing at it. "I smell blood."

"Yeah." Rayla replied, trying to wipe more of it away. "You're bleedin a lot."

"Dad wouldn't do that." Ezran said, shaking his head. "He wouldn't let that happen. Not to anyone."

"He did, Ez. He wouldn't help them." Callum replied, sadness in his eyes.

"There has to be some kind of mistake..."

"I just saw it, Ez!" Callum shouted. "The King, Lord Viren, Azrael, they were all there!" He collapsed against the side of the bed, and Rayla was able to catch him before he hit his head.

Ezran sat down on the floor, and let out a sigh.

"He swore vengeance. He swore if he survived..." Callum continued, as Rayla plugged a handkerchief up his nose to try and stop the bleeding. He looked at Ezran, with sad eyes. "And with dad gone...he wants you. Ez, there's no way you can negotiate with this guy. You won't get through to him. He's just...so angry."

Ezran bowed his head.

"So he hates the elves for killing his people. And he hates dad for letting it happen. And he...hates us because we're all that's left of dad."

Callum nodded slowly.

"He hates everything. It's all he is now...if he reaches the castle..."

"He won't." Rayla interrupted, folding her blades away. "That's why we're here. We'll end his little...vengeance crusade, right here."

"Rayla, there's three of us." Callum replied. "He's ten!" He said, gesturing to Ezran. "We're in so, so ridiculously over our heads."

"Callum. You felt him. Just like you felt me." Rayla said.

"Wait, what?" Ezran asked.

"Long story." Rayla replied, turning a little red. "You know what he feels. Do you think killing you, or Ezran will satisfy him? Even conquering Katolis?"

Callum shook his head.

"No. He wants all five of the human kingdoms. He wants their armies." He said, looking up at Rayla. "And then he wants to use them to destroy Xadia. All of it. Everyone."

"Then we don't have a choice." Rayla replied. "We have to stop him here. We have to find a way." She looked across the room.

"We have a child king. A human mage..."

"With a fever." Callum added.

"Okay...a sick human mage. And..." Rayla examined her own torn armor. "An elven assassin who's never actually killed anyone and...who isn't feelin quite 100%."

"Rayla, seriously, what happened to you?" Callum asked.

Rayla crossed her arms and looked away.

"I don't wanna talk about it. Not...not yet."

Callum nodded slowly in understanding, the concern evident in his eyes.

There was a grumble, as Bait pushed the door open, and waddled in.

"Right. Ah forgot about the glow toad. Now we're set." Rayla said with a roll of her eyes.

"Hey, be nice!" Ezran said, reaching over and hugging the grumpy frog.

Callum stood up slowly, shakily.

"Well...we brought Zym back to the dragon queen. We made peace between Xadia and the human kingdoms...so this shouldn't be too hard, right?" He said, unable to hide the fear in his voice.

Rayla smiled back at him. Feeling the same fear. "Ah suppose we are overqualified for this."

"We'll win." Ezran said firmly, watching the snow fall outside the window.

Rayla smiled at his optimism.

But her mind was racing.

She had to find a way to get them out of here.

She knew in her heart, it was her duty to face this army alone.

It was her duty to keep Callum and Ezran safe.

She just had to figure out how to do it.

* * *

The flames in the banther lodge fireplace flickered, illuminating the interior through the stain glass windows.

Perched on a far away tree, a hooded assassin watched carefully.

He smirked, as he saw smoke rising from the chimney.

"Come on out to play, children." Talon hissed.


	31. Selfless Sacrifice

Chapter 31: Selfless Sacrifice

The morning sun rose over the Banther Lodge. It hadn't been a restful, consistent sleep for the trio within, but it had been sleep.

Callum rose up from the bed, and Rayla, stirred by his movement, woke up as well.

"Any pain dreams?" She asked.

Callum yawned, then shook his head.

"Nah. Not this time. I really didn't need another one of those headaches."

"Or to start leakin blood all over the sheets." Rayla added, walking toward a dresser in the corner. "This was your room, right?"

"Yeah." Callum replied. "Whatcha doin?"

"Tryin to find ya somethin with sleeves, birdboy." Rayla replied with a light chuckle.

Callum sighed, opening his sketchbook, he began drawing, as the morning sun poured in the upstairs window.

"Awwwww would ya lookit that." Rayla said, pulling out a tiny blue jacket.

Callum looked up at it, and his cheeks flushed red.

"Yeah that's...I outgrew that."

"I wish I coulda met little baby Callum. Ya must've been so adorable." She cooed.

Callum squirmed with embarrassment.

"There's a portrait somewhere in the castle if you...really want to see." He said, looking down at the floor.

"There it is! Perfect!" Rayla exclaimed, turning and tossing a familiar looking blue jacket onto the bed. "How many of those do ya have?"

Callum looked at it, and his eyes widened with surprise.

"I didn't know I had any more!" He replied, inspecting the jacket carefully. "After I shredded the last one at the storm spire, I just figured I was done wearing blue."

Rayla lifted up the back of her elven armor, to readjust it, and as Callum turned, he did a double take.

He could see her exposed back. And her stomach.

More specifically, the big purple bruises, and jagged gashes across her skin.

"Rayla!" He exclaimed, jumping up off the bed as fast as a feverish human could manage. "Rayla, who did that to you? What did that to you?"

Rayla swiftly yanked the armor back down, covering the wounds. She bowed her head, and her shoulders slumped.

"Callum..."

Callum walked up slowly, and put his hands on her shoulders.

"It's me, Rayla. You can tell me."

Rayla closed her eyes, shame and anger flaring through her.

But she knew he deserved to know.

She turned around, and leaned forward, resting the top of her head against his chest.

"Azrael's assassin. The one who tried to kill Ezran in Etheros. We fought. And I...I lost."

Callum didn't know what to say. He held her hand, but Rayla pulled it away.

"I was trained by the best moonshadow elves, to BE the best moonshadow elf, and he made me look like a fool. He toyed with me." She turned and punched the wall, sending splinters of wood flying.

Callum rushed over, and grabbed her hand, to stop her from doing it again.

"Hey. It's one fight, you're okay."

"It shoulda killed me. He threw me off a cliff. Ah don't know how I survived the fall, but eventually I made it to the moon nexus. Lujanne saved me, she's the only reason I'm still alive. I shouldn't have made it, Callum."

Callum held her hands, and squeezed gently, looking into her eyes.

"But you did. And that's all that matters." He said, touching his forehead to hers. "You get back up Rayla. It's what you do."

The door creaked open.

"Hey I know you guys are probably having a moment..." Ezran said, walking in, and nodding as he saw them. "Yeah. Cuz, ya know, you're always having moments. But um...I'm hungry. And I don't know if you guys are too, but there's no food in the lodge. Who wants to go foraging?"

Rayla smiled, exchanging a look with Callum, before making her way to the door.

"I'll help."

"Same." Callum agreed.

"Absolutely not." Rayla replied, holding up a defiant finger.

"Aren't you sick?" Ezran added.

"Yeah. So?"

"So you're not goin out in the cold, get in bed." Rayla commanded.

"Guys, not to be the negative one here but...we may be dead tomorrow." He said, pointing at the sun shining through the window. "I'm not spending my last day alive indoors. Not happening."

Rayla sighed, looking at Ezran.

"You're the king. Do with him as you please. Ah don't have the energy to fight him on this." She said, walking past, and down the stairs.

Ezran watched her go, then turned to a smug looking Callum, who sniffled, then walked out as well.

They walked out of the front door, and as they made their way around the lodge, Ezran's eyes were drawn to one object in particular.

A wooden sled. It sat in the snow. Untouched since last winter.

And his mind flew back to the last time they'd used it.

He'd shared this sled with Callum. And with his father.

They'd ridden it together.

And as he stepped towards it, tears began to gather in his eyes.

"Ez..." Callum said, following his gaze, and walking up behind him.

Ezran placed his hand on the wood, and ran it along the surface.

Sniffling as he did. He wanted to cry.

He was trying very hard not to.

Callum walked up behind him, and put a hand on his shoulder.

Ezran turned to look at him, his face wrinkling with sadness as he did.

"I miss him Callum. I really miss him." He said, before letting out a single sob. He clenched his fists. "No. No, come on..." he grumbled to himself.

"It's okay. It's okay." Callum assured him, leaning down and hugging his little brother. "I miss him too. It's okay to cry."

Rayla watched from afar, sadness in her eyes, as she saw the two mourn together.

Her mind still racing, as she pondered just how impossible it would be to force them to go back to the castle.

They couldn't be part of this fight. They could not be here when Azrael's army arrived.

The forage into the woods was a quiet one. The snow had stopped falling, and the sun was shining down, making the snowy ground glisten.

"Are these moon berries?" Ezran asked, gesturing to a branch covered in bright red berries.

"Oh no. Those are false moonberries. You can never eat those." Rayla warned. "For elves, all it does is give ya a wicked tummy ache. But humans..." she trailed off, a look of horror in her eyes.

"What? What happens?!" Ezran asked. "I'm not saying I ate a couple, but I...I might have."

Rayla's wide eyes turned to him.

"They make ya jelly filled. I hear it's quite a nightmare."

Ezran frowned.

"W-What?"

"They make ya jelly filled. They turn your insides to jelly. And then a hippo made outta taffy chases after ya." She paused, looking at Callum with a smirk. "Am I doin this right?"

"You forgot the crimes against dessert part. And the baker.." Callum replied. Yeah

Ezran's terrified expression went flat.

"You guys are so funny." He said, turning and grabbing a handful of the berries, and eating them in one bite.

Rayla chuckled, before pausing as she noticed a steep downward slope before her.

Very steep. It looked like it would be almost impossible to climb back up.

She looked up at the sky, noticing the star positions, and her eyes brightened when she realized the slope was heading toward Katolis Castle.

Her expression changed to one of determination, a slight smirk appearing on her face as she figured it all out.

She turned, to see a smug looking Callum staring back at her, arms crossed.

"You're going to try and push us down that hill, so you can stay here and take on Azrael by yourself, and we have no choice but to go home."

Rayla opened her mouth, and tilted her head to the side.

"Whaaat? Nooo...you're gettin a bit paranoid Callum, ah think it's the fever."

"And you're getting a bit predictable. I can literally see it in your face." Callum said, turning to Ezran. "Hey, stay away from that slope, she's gonna try and push you down it."

Ezran burped, red jelly from the berries lining his mouth. "Wait, what? Why?"

"What face? I'm not makin a face." Rayla stammered.

Callum nodded back at her.

"What face is it then? Tell me, oh master of Rayla expressions." She asked, rolling her eyes.

"You know how I have that dumb idea face? You've got that same face right now. That 'hey, I sense an opportunity to make yet another selfless hero sacrifice play' face."

"Pffft what nooo...don't believe him, mah king. He's just bein weird." Rayla assured.

"Oh, yeah I kinda see what you're talking about. That's that face she had when she went back to defend Pyrrah. And the face she had when she said she was okay with losing her hand."

"Is it that obvious?" Rayla asked.

"Woah, who's Pyrrah?" Callum asked.

"Pyrrah! Dragon, big, red, lets me ride her sometimes. You know, the one you freed with dark magic?"

"Oh yeah. I remember it." Rayla agreed, crossing her own arms parallel to Callum's, and giving him a judgmental look.

"Oh yeah. How do you know her name?" Callum asked.

"She told me." Ezran replied with a shrug.

"Didja forget your brother can talk to animals Callum?" Rayla asked. "Anyway, now that we're all adequately distracted...down the slope!" She exclaimed, grabbing Callum by his scarf.

"Hey, woah, can we not?!" Callum exclaimed.

"Rayla, what are you doing?!" Ezran demanded.

"I'm doing a heroic sacrifice play, what else is new? Come on, you too, get over here." She said, snapping her fingers. "Ya need to go home, you've got a throne waitin for you. I gotta sort out this Azrael nonsense."

"Rayla, stop." Callum said, trying to plant his feet in the snow, as she tugged him toward the slopes edge. "Stop!"

Rayla paused. She closed her eyes, then looked at him.

"Ah have to do this Callum. I love you. So much. But you can't be here. I'm not gonna watch you die. Neither of you!"

"Well that's unfortunate. Because you're about to watch at least one die." A voice hissed.

Rayla turned, eyes wide, as Talon drew his blades, and lunged at Callum.

Rayla swiftly pulled out her blades, and blocked his attack, before shoving Callum out of the way, and narrowing her eyes.

"You are one annoying elf." Talon hissed, swinging his blades. "How many times must I kill you?"

Rayla scoffed.

"It's not mah fault you're a sucky assassin."

Talon let out a roar and charged at her.

She deflected his attacks, sparks flying from their blades.

"Rayla, move out of the way!" Callum shouted, drawing a lightning rune in the air.

"Get your brother outta here! He's mine!" Rayla shouted, a rage in her voice that neither sibling was used to hearing.

"Rayla..." Ezran began.

"Rayla, move! I can hit him!" Callum insisted, the rune still sparking in front of him.

Talon brought the back handle of his blade around, and hit Rayla in the left shoulder.

"Ow! What kinda move was that?!" Rayla demanded.

"I was just trying to find out which shoulder you landed on." Talon replied with a smirk. Rayla gritted her teeth, and swung hard, but he jumped up, doing a flip in the air, and landed behind her, before spinning and punching her right shoulder.

She let out a piercing cry of pain, immediately grabbing at it, and dropping one of her blades.

As Talon collected his blades, and swung again, Rayla managed to push away the two blades with the one she had left.

"Did that hurt, elf?" Talon asked, driving both of his blades toward her stomach.

She shunted them aside with her blade, holding them away from his body, as he tugged to regain control of them.

"I dunno. Does this?" She asked, rearing back and punching him across the face.

He backed away in surprise, as she quickly reeled back and punched him again, before bringing the handle of her blade against his cheek.

He was dazed now. As he shook his head, she sliced her blade across his stomach, drawing blood, eliciting an angry cry from the assassin.

He charged at her, raising his blades above his head.

And bring them down at once.

She waited patiently for the blades to arrive.

Then with one swipe of her own, send them both flying out of his hands.

One dropped at his feet. He reached down for it, and she kicked his hand away, before using the same leg to kick him under the chin.

"Callum. Now." She said, grabbing his dazed form, and kicking him in the chest, sending him staggering into the open.

Callum nodded, anger in his face as he glared at the assassin.

"FULMINUS."

The lighting bolt shot out, and hit Talon in the chest, launching him back across the snow.

Rayla folded her sword away, as Callum walked over and collected the one she had lost.

"Careful with that. It's sharp." She warned, as she circled around the downed assassin.

"You think you've won?" Talon asked, grimacing in pain, blood running down his chin.

"Yes. I have." Rayla replied bluntly.

"Then finish it." Talon spat.

"Ah already did." Rayla replied, grabbing his swords, and hurling them over the edge of the slope. "It's over, Talon."

Talon struggled to get up, looking over at Ezran.

"On the contrary..." he darted over, grabbing Ezran by his royal robe, and pulling him in front of him.

And reaching behind his back for a jagged knife.

"This isn't over. Not while I have the king." He said, pressing the blade against Ezran's throat.

Rayla reached behind her back for her blade, but Talon pressed the knife against Ezran's throat harder, hard enough to elicit a gasp of pain from the young king, and draw some blood.

"See, I wouldn't do that. I have nothing to lose. What greater death is there than ending a dynasty with my final breath?" Talon asked. "Now, you can let me leave with the child king. Or I can kill him here. The choice is yours. If you go for your blade, he dies."

"He's ten years old!" Callum shouted, rage in his face. "Let him go! Take me instead!"

"Sadly, you hold considerably less value alive. Azrael wants the king, not the prince." Talon replied. "You see Rayla, this is what happens when you hesitate. You could've killed me so many times, I left you so many openings, but you wouldn't take them!"

Callum walked up behind Rayla, angry eyes locked with Talon's.

As he did, he handed Rayla her folded blade, behind her back.

"All that self righteousness, that refusal to get your hands dirty? That cowardice? It doesn't cost you anything. But it will cost your king everything."

Ezran shook his head.

"Rayla it's okay. It's okay, you didn't fail. You beat him. He just didn't play fair."

"Fair?" Talon scoffed. "Tell your king to close his eyes, Rayla. I tire of keeping him alive." He said, putting the blade on the far end of his throat.

Rayla gritted her teeth, and deployed the blade behind her back.

"Ezran. Close your eyes." She commanded.

Ezran did. Fear written on his features as he closed his eyes tightly.

Rayla gripped the sword hard, and spun around, keeping the blade level.

And with a backhanded flick, hurled the blade across the cold winter air.

Ezran felt the wind as it passed by him. The sound of a muffled impact behind him, followed by a gasp.

Then the sound of the knife falling to the snow.

Ezran opened his eyes, breathing heavy, as blood trickled down from his neck.

Rayla stood before him. Frozen in place. Arm still outstretched.

Eyes wide. Callum stood behind her, looking almost as shocked.

He turned, to see Rayla's blade sticking out of the assassin's chest.

He staggered back, blood pouring onto the snow below him.

His eyes wide as well.

"See?" Talon asked weakly, looking at Rayla's shocked face. "That easy."

He collapsed to the snow.

Callum ran up, and embraced Ezran tightly, before pulling him away from the motionless assassin.

He swiftly, desperately began wiping the blood away from his brother's neck.

As Rayla slowly walked past him. And stared down at Talon's body.

His eyes still open. Empty. Staring up at the sky.

And she reached down, and yanked her blade out of his chest, then dropped down into the snow.

Staring at the blood on her blade. Eyes still wide as the moment she threw it.


	32. Evolving

Chapter 32: Evolving

"You were so brave..." Callum said, wiping the blood away from Ezran's throat with his one remaining handkerchief. "I'm so proud of you kiddo."

Ezran nodded. "Callum. Rayla." He said, gesturing to her.

Callum's head jerked toward Rayla, who was on her knees.

Trying to clean her sword with the snow.

Callum looked back at Ezran, and tousled his hair, before hugging him. Then he ran to Rayla's side.

"Hey. Hey, come on. Come on, look at me." Callum said.

Rayla stared straight ahead. Her hands shaking.

Trying to wipe her blade clean with snow had resulted in her hands being covered with snow and blood.

Her eyes stared straight ahead. Still frozen wide.

"Rayla...please...just look at me."

"Get away Callum." Rayla replied, shaking her head. "Please. It's not safe."

"Yes it is." Callum replied. "It's safe."

"I'm an assassin, Callum." Rayla said, finally turning to look at him, her whole body shaking. "You're never safe. Get away. Quickly."

"Rayla..." Callum began, looking down at her blade.

It was more or less clean. But her hands remained bloody. And she held them in front of her, stopping to look at them every few seconds.

"Okay. Yeah we gotta wipe those off." Callum said, reaching for her hands.

"No!" Rayla exclaimed, yanking them away. "Don't touch them. Please...don't...don't touch it. It's not for you." She said, bowing her head. "It's mine. I drew it, it's mine. I gotta live with that..."

"Rayla, you're talkin crazy. I can wash it off..." Callum said, reaching for her hands.

She violently yanked them away again.

"Callum...don't touch it!" She shouted. She looked down at it. "It's mine. Ah took it. Ah drew it. Ah killed him. You didn't." She said, looking up at him, tears in her eyes. "Don't...I won't let you do that to yourself." She bowed her head. "This was mah destiny all along...killin."

Callum reached for her chin, and tilted her head up.

"Rayla...look at me. Look at me, I love you..."

"Callum, I'm a killer! It's what I am! All I was ever meant to be..." Rayla said, eyes pleading with him to understand. "I'm not meant to love, I'm meant to kill!"

"Who cares what you're meant for?!" Callum demanded. "You're a person! You get to choose! And you did. It was either him or Ezran. This doesn't change you."

Rayla shook her head frantically.

"Then why...why can't I get it off mah hands?" She asked, holding up her shaking, bloody four fingered hands.

Callum reached out, and grabbed them gently.

"Callum, don't let it touch you..." Rayla begged, bowing her head.

"I want to." Callum replied, looking into her eyes. "This isn't a weight you have to carry alone." He said, bringing her hands down toward the snow, he began wiping the blood away.

Rayla stared down at them, and as he continued to wipe the blood away, she slowly leaned forward.

And brought her head to rest against his shoulder.

There was one person in the entire world she could fall apart against. And she needed to now. So she did.

* * *

"GAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Azrael screamed, grabbing at his chest.

The barbarians turned in shock, as he keeled over, letting out more grunts of pain, and began crawling across the ground.

"What is it?" Rhizan asked, running to his side.

Azrael swiftly pulled the black orb out of his cloak, staring into it.

Seeing a red flash, that faded quickly.

"Talon." He whispered, staring into the swirling darkness. "His pain...it is no longer with me." He said, looking up at the barbarian commander. "Something has happened. We must move!" He shouted, turning to the barbarians. "Quickly! There is no time to lose!"

"Azrael, what does this mean?" Rhizan demanded.

Azrael stared back at him, eyes wide under the wooden mask.

"It means we must move. Now."

* * *

Rayla sat on the bench in the banther lodge. Staring blankly into the fire.

Callum watched her with concern, as he flipped through an old spell book.

"Found it!" He exclaimed, finding a drawing of a rune. "It's a shield spell! I can put a bunch of these around the lodge. That should buy us some time."

"How long do you think they'll hold?" Ezran asked.

Callum grimaced.

"I've never done one before...probably not long. I'll just have to draw a ton of them." He said, putting the book down. "Do you have any ideas?" He asked.

Ezran nodded.

"A few. I don't know if they'll work but...I'm gonna go see if I can reach out to some old friends." He said, turning and walking toward his room.

Callum frowned, wondering what he meant by that, before turning to Rayla.

"Rayla...we have a chance here. These runes, my zip zap powers, your moonshadow elfness, whatever Ezran is doing...we have a chance!"

Rayla nodded, looking over at him and forcing a smile.

"Good. I'm glad." She said with a nod.

Callum saw through it, and sat down next to her.

"Hey. You're still Rayla."

Rayla frowned.

"I know I am. It's just..."

Callum leaned over and held her hands.

"It doesn't matter what you did. You had to do it." He said, looking into her eyes. "He was gonna kill my brother. I would've done the same thing you did."

Rayla nodded, looking down at the floor.

"I just...i was raised...and trained...to be a weapon. That's what they told me my destiny was." She said, turning to look at him. "And now I feel like a weapon. I don't...I don't like feelin like a weapon, Callum. I don't want this to be mah destiny." She said, looking back at the fire.

"Hey." Callum said, scooting closer. "Look at me."

Rayla did, and he leaned in, looking into her purple eyes.

"You are so, so much more than a weapon, Rayla. You know you are."

Rayla sighed.

"What am I, Callum?"

"You're brave. And strong. And you have a good heart. You're so, unbelievably resilient, and so kind, and...I believe the term you once used was...pretty daring?"

Rayla managed a chuckle, wiping her tears away and smiling at Callum.

"Pretty darin. Yeah." She agreed. "Didja actually write that down?"

Callum flipped open the notebook quickly, and showed her the page.

"Yeah. It's written down. Can't argue with it now." Callum said matter of factly.

Rayla leaned over to rest her head against his shoulder.

"We're gonna get through this, Callum." She said confidently. "All of us."

Her eyes narrowed with determination. "I'll make sure of it."

"On that note." Callum said, swiftly kissing her on the cheek and getting up. "I gotta go draw a bunch of runes around the lodge. Are you gonna be okay?"

"I'm Rayla, remember? All that nice stuff ya just said about me? I'll be fine." Rayla replied with a wave of her hand, as she stood up off the bench, swinging her blades around to fold them back in, before stowing them behind her back.

Upstairs, Ezran sat on his bed.

Eyes closed. Rubbing his temples as he thought hard. He took a deep breath.

A smile appearing on his face.

"Hey Zym." He said softly. "I miss you buddy. We could...really use some help."

* * *

The group reached the edge of the slope. The sun was beginning to sink on the horizon, as the late afternoon turned towards the evening.

And on the snowy ground, Talon lay, motionless. As he had been left.

Empty eyes staring at the sky. Red snow around his body.

Azrael walked up to him slowly, sliding the mask off his face, to reveal the trembling lip beneath.

"No..." he breathed, reaching a hand toward the cold corpse, grabbing his stiff hand. "NO!"

Flames erupted from his other hand, skirting across the snow, melting a patch of it. The barbarians watched from afar.

"My son...please...no..." Azrael begged, tears forming in his eyes, as he crouched over the body, before resting his head on the boy's chest. Just beside the wound.

"My son..." he repeated, holding Talon's head. He looked up into his blank eyes, closing his own.

Then with his hand, he closed the assassin's eyes.

And let out a cry of sorrowful rage.

Rhizan approached slowly.

"My king..." he began.

"Do not call me that." Azrael snapped. "My people are dead. My kingdom..." he tugged the hood down to cover Talon's face, and placed his wooden mask on his still chest. "My kingdom is put to rest now."

He stood up, then looked across the snowy ground.

His body shaking, as he saw the small footsteps.

"The king lives. The children live." He spat, venom in his voice. "We will follow the footsteps. And finish this."

He clenched his fists as he walked away from his assassin's corpse. "Then we will bury my son. With honor. Let's move!" He shouted.

"Wait!" Rhizan shouted to his men.

Azrael paused, turning to glare at the man.

"I gave an order." He snarled.

"You promised us honor and glory." The commander said, stepping towards him. "Beyond our wildest dreams. Conquest of five kingdoms. Vengeance against Xadia."

"This is still my promise." Azrael replied.

The commander looked back at Talon's corpse.

"And now, we hunt children through the forest. Children!"

Azrael turned to him, eye twitching.

"Make your point."

"There is no honor in the slaughter of children. The blades of my men have been stained with the blood of enough innocent lives in your name." He stated firmly. "I have lost soldiers. Lost my own soul. Following in your mad vision, fallen king. And now...here we remain. In this snowy forest, losing man after man, as we hunt children!"

Azrael glared silently back at him.

"Perhaps this is my punishment for joining you." Rhizan continued. "Perhaps this forest is our purgatory. But I for one have had enough. I am leaving. And I am bringing my men with me."

Azrael's lip quivered, no longer from sadness, but from rage.

"You dare to desert your cause, mercenary? You haven't the courage to strike down a king?!"

"I have no cause. By definition." The commander replied. "But if I did...it would not be this madness you have led us to." He stated. "This King is younger than my own child was. The murder of these children will not bring your kingdom back. Nor your assassin."

Azrael nodded slowly.

"You are so right..." he said, reaching into his cloak.

Suddenly, his eyes began to darken, as he exposed the black orb.

"But I'm afraid it's all I have left." He finished, holding the orb up high.

"What are you...?" The commander began.

"YMRA FO NIAP." Azrael said, the dark magic flowing through his body.

As the dark clouds erupted from the orb, and filled the sky.

Spreading from barbarian to barbarian, they began to cough violently as they inhaled the dark clouds.

A smirk appeared on Azrael's face, as they sank to their knees around him.

Their bodies changing.

"What are you doing?!" Rhizan demanded, before the dark clouds poured down his throat as well, dropping him to his knees.

"I'm evolving you." Azrael replied, walking past him, as he coughed. "Making you tougher, faster...more obedient." He said, leaning down and looking into the commander's eyes, as they changed to red. "You're welcome."

The commander watched as the skin of his barbarians began hard, ridges and horns rising from their bodies.

They screamed in agony, as they were forcibly transformed.

"I may have lost everything." Azrael stated, walking through the snow, as the soldiers transformed around him. "But that doesn't mean they shouldn't too." He turned back to the commander, as horns rose from his head, and he let out a pained screech.

"Monster..." He breathed, trying to fight the transformation.

"I agree." Azrael replied. "What an impressive army of monsters. Rise up!" He commanded.

The beasts stood up off the ground, their red eyes glued to him, as he beckoned them forth.

"It is time for the King of Katolis to rejoin his father." Azrael hissed.


	33. Fate

Chapter 33: Fate

Ezran stood on the front step of the lodge, looking out at the setting sun.

Callum was just finishing up drawing some runes in front of him, and he walked up, to stand next to him.

"Tell me it's okay to be afraid." Ezran said, looking out at the fading sunlight.

Callum put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay to be afraid, Ez."

Ezran turned and looked up at him.

"Are you just saying that?"

Callum frowned.

"You just...told me to...no, you're allowed to be afraid. This is all...pretty scary."

Ezran nodded.

"We've been through a lot of scary stuff though. Right?"

"It's been pretty rough." Callum agreed. "Fate has asked a lot of us. You especially." He said, looking down at him.

Ezran looked back up at him.

"How did I do?" He asked, a hint of sadness in his eyes.

Callum smiled down at him.

"Greater than anyone could have." He said, with a slight bow of his head. "I wish mom and dad could've seen what you've become. They'd be so proud of you, kiddo."

Ezran nodded, closing his eyes, and seeing their faces again. He looked out across the snowy plains.

"They'd be proud of you too, Callum. I mean, you can sprout wings now. That's definitely something that would throw them for a loop, if they were here." Ezran said.

Callum chuckled, as he leaned against the wooden railing. They looked up at the sky.

"What's tonight moon?" Ezran asked.

Callum looked at the sky, still smiling.

"Full."

Ezran nodded.

"Perfect."

* * *

Rayla was in the basement, her swords swinging and slashing, as she tried to shake off the pain.

Her shoulder was definitely hurting from the hit it had taken. She had to push through it.

She had to push through all of it. She swiped at the wooden support beam, the blade cutting into it.

She'd been a prisoner in this basement once. During her first visit to the Banther Lodge.

She folded the swords away, and walked up the stairs.

Up the main staircase, past Callum's room, past Ezran's room.

To the game room.

She opened the door, and found that no one had bothered to repair it after the mess she and Amaya had made.

Broken tables. Wood shrapnel all over. The floor was a hazard.

There was a broken wooden support beam in the center of the room.

"Ya better still have that cube, Callum." Rayla grumbled, examining the damage.

She saw the divot in the wall, where Amaya had managed to pin her.

And punch her in the face. What a punch that was.

The sun had gone down outside. Darkness was here.

Rayla turned, and walked down the stairs.

"Where've you been?" Ezran asked, as he sat in front of the fireplace.

"Oh. Ya know. Trainin. Reminiscin. Rememberin that time Callum made me come in here to retrieve his little glow cube and for whatever reason I said 'why yes of course, human I've just met, I'll gladly go in there, provided of course there's not an army of humans movin in, who want to cut off mah head.'" She shot Callum a look. "And what happened after that, Callum?"

Callum rubbed the back of his neck.

"Aunt Amaya and a bunch of soldiers showed up..."

"Auntie Amaya and a bunch of soldiers showed up." Rayla agreed, walking over and flicking his ear playfully. "And who was my gallant hero? Who sprung me from captivity that day?"

Callum frowned, scratching his head.

"I honestly can't..."

"Bait!" Rayla exclaimed, picking up the glow toad. "Thank ya Bait. You're the true hero here."

She came over, and sat down on the floor next to the two.

Bait waddled over, and plopped against her leg, letting out a groan of satisfaction as he closed his eyes.

"You've really grown on him." Ezran said, looking down at the glow toad.

"Yeah, he didn't like me at all before." Rayla noted, rubbing his belly.

"Yeah well we've all come a long way." Callum said, eating a moon berry.

"When ah first met you, I wanted to stick a blade in ya." Rayla said, gesturing to him. "And you, well you're cute and all kid, but it was mah job to stick a blade in you too."

Ezran's eyes widened a little as he thought back on it, munching on moonberries of his own as he pondered it.

"Would you have been able to do it?" He asked.

Rayla shrugged.

"Suppose we'll never know."

"Oh come on, that's not an answer." Callum argued, clearly interested in the direction of the conversation.

"Well I definitely would've been able to with you, you were annoyin me." Rayla stared bluntly, pointing her undeployed sword at him. "Lyin about your name and leadin me on a merry chase through the castle." She turned to Ezran. "As for you...I dunno. Killin anyone at all is...hard. Before very recently I never had, so yeah, I'm not great at it." She said with a light chuckle." "You're a kid, Ezran. I don't...I'd like to think I wouldn't have even been able to do it." She looked down at the floorboards. "But then...I was desperate to redeem myself in Runaan's eyes. To prove myself to the other assassin's. I...I might have."

There was a tense silence for a moment.

"I mean...if I was able to, I would've had you captured. Before we found the egg and all that." Callum said.

"Or killed." Rayla added.

"Ehhh...that seems like a bit much..." Callum replied.

"Yeah, you didn't really hurt anybody. Honestly, I had a lot of fun." Ezran admitted.

"I was there to kill you!" Rayla argued. "And your dad! It's okay to say you would've had me killed, knowing that, not knowing anything else about me. It wouldn't upset me, it's fair."

"I mean...yeah like I said...if you got captured that would probably have been okay." Callum said, rubbing the back of his neck and exchanging a look with Ezran.

"Yeah, if you're captured then you know, you're just not trying to kill us anymore, which is all we wanted in the first place." Ezran continued.

"Yeah...sorry." Rayla muttered, hanging her head.

"It's okay." Callum said with a shrug. "We were strangers then. You were just a stranger with two really sharp swords. And hey. You didn't kill us. So thank you." He said with a lazy grin. It disappeared as he saw the look on her face.

"Don't you start getting all angsty again, there's been enough of that going around lately." Callum said, sidling over and giving her a hug. She leaned into the hug, reaching down and holding his hand.

"What's angsty mean?" Ezran asked.

"It's when you're all...in your feelings." Callum replied.

"Oh. Same. I'm definitely in my feelings. Can I get a hug too?" He asked.

"Bring it in kid." Rayla replied, holding out her other hand.

Ezran scooted over as well, and the trio hugged, in front of the fire place.

There was silence for a moment, as they held each other.

"We did alright. Didn't we?" Rayla asked.

"Better than alright." Ezran said, looking into her eyes. "We did great."

"We did exactly what we had to do." Callum agreed. "We saved the world."

Rayla nodded, a smile on her face.

A tear trickling down her cheek. She could see tears in the eyes of the others as well.

"We changed things." She said, looking out the window. Seeing torches in the distance, just above the treeline, her expression hardened.

As Azrael's army approached.

"We made a difference."

yeah

* * *

Hey guys. I've been moving to a new place. It's made keeping up with fanfic difficult. I thank you all for your patience.

Anway, the important thing is:

WE GOT THE SAGA!

I can't wait to see what's next. Until then, i hope you all enjoy what's left.

Thank you,


	34. Rumble at the Banther Lodge

Chapter 34: Rumble at the Banther Lodge

The beasts grumbled behind him, as they made their way across the snowy ground.

Azrael turned, looking at his new army.

Visible, bright purple veins glowed through their monstrous forms, their red eyes glaring straight ahead.

They were creatures of hate. They were all that he needed.

He turned his attention straight ahead, his eyes glistening as he spotted it.

A wooden building. Smoke pouring from the chimney. A smaller wooden building off to the side.

And as he narrowed his eyes to examine it, he found exactly who he was looking for.

King Ezran. Standing on the front steps. Eyes staring with quiet determination up at the approaching army.

He did not wear his royal robes. Instead he wore what from a distance, almost looked like armor.

Azrael walked down the snowy slope. The beasts still grumbling at his heels.

And as he reached the bottom, Ezran stepped forth.

Leaving the safety of the lodge. And stepping towards him.

There was a whooshing sound, as from the roof of the lodge, a familiar moonshadow elf leapt, doing a flip, before landing just behind Ezran.

Azrael took note of her as well.

No sign of the mage.

His attention turned back to Ezran, who much to his surprise, was still walking towards him.

Well beyond the safety of the lodge.

Rayla was a fair distance behind as well.

But his look betrayed no fear. Or hesitation.

Azrael had to be honest. He respected it.

He continued forward.

Until the two kings stood face to face.

Azrael looked down at the child, whose silver and yellow armor looked a little suspect.

There was no mask to hide his monstrous appearance. Or his rage.

Or in this case, his curiosity.

He tilted his head to the side.

"Your armor...it is wooden?"

"All the armor in the barracks were too big. And heavy." Ezran replied.

"Are you wearing...a child's toy? A costume?" Azrael asked.

"I am a child." Ezran replied, glaring up at him. "This armor is wooden. This sword...is wooden." He said, gesturing to the small sword sheathed at his side.

Azrael let out a snort.

Which despite his best efforts, turned into a full on laugh.

Ezran continued staring up at him, as he lost his composure.

"Are you finished?" He asked.

"No...no dear child. But you are." Azrael replied, wiping a tear from his cheek. "You come out here to face me, wearing this?"

"I'm here to talk." Ezran replied firmly.

Azrael nodded.

"Speak then, young king." He said with a gracious nod, and a mocking bow.

"I know why you hate my father." Ezran said, noticing the flinch in his face. "I know that he refused to help you."

Azrael clenched his fist, rage coursing through him.

"He sentenced my people to die." He snarled. "He ended my dynasty. My kingdom. He let the elves take everything from me."

"Yes. It doesn't excuse what you've done...but yes. He didn't help you." Ezran said, eyebrows flared. "I understand your pain. That's why I'm going to give you one chance."

Azrael raised an eyebrow.

"Go home." Ezran stated. "Start over. Rebuild your kingdom. Leave this land, and never, ever return." His eyes locked with Azrael's as they narrowed with each word.

"Consider this mercy." Ezran finished, his tone icy cold.

Azrael turned around to face his army.

"What a kind offer. A merciful king you are." He said with a nod. "But I'm afraid I must decline. There is nothing for me to rebuild, you see." His eyes glistened as he looked up at the dark sky. "Only a dynasty to destroy."

He turned, and swung his jagged sword, causing Ezran to jump back.

Ezran's eyes widened, as he swung at him again.

Rayla deployed her swords, and charged forward.

Azrael deployed a powerful gust of storm wind from his clenched fist, knocking the elf off her feet. As he stepped closer to Ezran, who tried crawling away.

"Take solace in this young king. Your brother will be spared. He has the darkness in him. He will make a fine apprentice, to replace the one you took from me." He hissed, grabbing Ezran's foot, and dragging him back, then grabbing him by the throat.

Ezran grabbed at his strong hands, but had no hope of loosening his grip.

"He has seen my pain. He understands it."

"You're right." A voice called. "I have seen it."

Azrael turned, in time for a lightning bolt to blast him off his feet, and send him skittering across the snow.

As Callum stepped forward, from the barracks, the lightning sparking in his palm.

"But that doesn't mean you ever get to touch my brother." He said angrily, as he helped Ezran to his feet.

Azrael let out a grunt of annoyance as he got up from the snow.

"What are you waiting for?!" He demanded of his army. "Kill the king!"

The beasts let out a roar of rage, and charged ahead.

"Uh oh." Ezran muttered.

"Behind the runes, now!" Callum shouted, pushing Ezran ahead of him.

They charged over to the dazed Rayla, and Callum turned, raising his hand.

He drew a rune in the air, and a white orb shot out of his hand.

It floated ahead, then hit the invisible runes.

A wall of clear blue appeared, as the shield runes became visible, surrounding the lodge.

The beasts crashed against it, punching, biting and stabbing at it, as they desperately worked to break through.

"How long is that gonna hold?" Rayla asked, as Callum helped her to her feet.

"Not long enough." Callum replied.

Cracks were already forming in the runes, as the beasts continuing pounding against it.

"It's only a matter of time, now." Azrael taunted, standing behind his army. "You've done nothing but trap yourselves." He said, watching the three of them, as they waited for the inevitable. "You three...have been very...very annoying. A pity you didn't have more friends. You might have stood a chance."

Ezran stepped forward, against the cracking rune wall.

"Are you kidding?" He asked, waving his hand. "We're in the forest. I always have friends here."

Azrael frowned, his eyes widening.

As he realized the ground was shaking.

His head jerked toward the forest, as he heard galloping, and growling.

Then, with a great collective roar, the Banther's broke through the treeline, charging at his army.

"DEFEND YOUR POSITIONS!" He shouted, as the banthers leapt toward his army, knocking several of his beasts to the ground.

"Ezran, have I ever told ya you're a genius?" Rayla asked, rubbing the King's hair.

Callum watched as the banthers drew the attention of the army.

"That's not gonna be enough." He said, watching the banthers clash with the beasts.

A platoon of Azrael's beasts continued smashing against the runes, and Callum turned, removing his blue jacket, and handing it to Rayla.

"Oh no. Oh no, that's the dumb idea face, what're ya doin?!" Rayla demanded as Callum backed away from the rune wall, his painted arms exposed.

"Those banthers are outnumbered." Callum replied. "It won't be enough. I'm gonna go give them a hand."

"Callum!" Rayla exclaimed.

"I'll be back." Callum replied firmly, before turning, and sprinting toward the wall.

He controlled his breathing as he approached it.

"Manus...pluma...volantis!" He shouted, jumping up as his wings formed.

And launching over the wall, he flew straight up.

Before turning, to divebomb straight down, toward the center of Azrael's army.

His wings returning to arms as he fell, his eyes narrowed with determination.

Electricity surging through him. He took a deep breath.

"FULMINUS!" He shouted, landing fist first in the snow.

And sending out a wave of electricity across the snow, that blasted a mass of Azrael's beasts across the snow.

He looked up, blue electricity surging from his eyes, as he glared at the robed figure of Azrael.

"Such an impressive boy." Azrael commented, stepping towards him. A fireball erupted from his hand, and Callum spun away, as it exploded the snow behind him.

Azrael raised his hand again, and a stream of flame erupted forward.

Callum let a lightning bolt loose from his hand, and the two waves met with an explosive surge in the middle.

"I could make you a god!" Azrael shouted, as he pushed the flames forward. He paused, turning to look at the beasts as they began shattering some of the shield runes.

Callum followed his gaze, his focus leaving him, as he saw them begin to break through.

Azrael smirked, and pushed the flames straight ahead.

Callum was blasted off his feet, and sent rolling across the snow, smoke pouring from his singed body.

"CALLUM!" Rayla shouted.

Her concern for him was forcibly cut short, however, as a shadow covered the cloudy night sky above them.

"Oh no." The moonshadow elf muttered, turning and grabbing Ezran. "We gotta move!"

They ran back towards the lodge.

As Borvir came crashing down in front of it, his impact sending some of Azrael's beasts flying.

But more importantly, exploding the rune wall inward. And leaving the lodge exposed.

Rayla and Ezran were thrown forward by the impact, but the elf recovered quickly, deploying her blades.

"Ezran. Stay behind me." She commanded, as she stared into the face of the black and silver dragon.

Borvir let out a booming chuckle, as he pounded closer to them.

"An elf...willing to die for a human king? What has become of your race?" He asked with disgust.

"We evolved." Rayla replied, narrowing her eyes. "Maybe you should too."

Borvir chuckled, as the rings in his neck began to glow.

"I wonder if they'll remember you in Xadia." He said, as he leaned back for the killing shot.

But he paused.

As a loud roar filled the sky.

Several roars in fact.

And then, a small, angry yelp.

A very familiar small angry yelp.

Ezran looked up at the sky, as two large, winged silhouettes approached.

With one tiny silhouette flying in between them.

Borvir turned to glare up at them. And his beady eyes widened.

Ezran's eyes widened as well, as he walked closer.

And joy erupted in his heart.

"ZYM!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

The small dragon let out a cry of joy, as he led the two larger dragons down toward the battle. His eyes fixed on Ezran, before turning down at the attacking army, and narrowing.

He opened his mouth blue rings lighting up in his neck, as lightning erupted from his little maw, blasting at the ground, scattering the beasts.

Pyrrah and a green dragon on either side of him. They exchanged a look, then their own maws erupted with flame, tearing through the warlord's ranks.

Azrael's face jerked upward, his eyes wide as well.

"Tell me that's not..." he breathed.

"Zym!" Callum said weakly, as he tried to stand.

Azrael gritted his teeth in rage, as the two dragons circled, raining death on his army.

"Borvir! Strike them down!" He commanded.

The dragon narrowed his eyes, then rose from the ground, launching himself at the trio.

He slammed against Pyrrah, then turned and fired a blast of flame at her green comrade, before turning his eyes to Azymondias.

The dragon prince's wide eyes staring up at the massive, ancient dragon.

They looked afraid for a moment, but the fear quickly vanished.

He let out a yelp of protest.

And Borvir's eyes seemed to soften.

He suddenly lost altitude, and crashed against the snow bank, skidding across, toward Azrael.

"What was that?!" The warlord demanded, glaring at the old dragon. "You fall untouched?! What is the matter with you?!"

Borvir let out a grumble as he rose from the snow.

"These are my brethren. And that...is the child of my fallen king." He stated.

Azrael looked back at him with rage filled eyes.

"The dragon prince is a child, you could strike him down with ease!"

"It is not about what I can do, Azrael." Borvir replied. "It is about what I am willing to do. And I will not stand against my future king."

Azrael's eye twitched as he glared at the dragon.

"After my gift to you...you refuse?!"

Borvir glared at him, hatred showing in his own weathered eyes.

"I have lived far too long. And compromised myself far too much...in service of you." He said, rings beginning to glow under his neck.

Azrael narrowed his eyes, as the dragon opened his maw to attack.

"Then allow me to take back my gift." He snarled, raising his hand, and beckoning with his fingers.

A dark cloud erupted out of Borvir's chest, and his entire body shook, then went limp.

He collapsed to the snow, closing his eyes peacefully, as his body turned to ash.

Callum watched it all in horror. Then he watched as Azrael turned his attention to the sky. A look of disappointment on his face.

"Seems I must do everything myself." The warlord hissed. He raised his hand, his eyes turning black, as he mumbled an incantation.

Callum followed his gaze to the sky.

And the two dragons that continued to rain fire down on his army.

His eyes widened.

"No!"

Azrael raised his hand, and an ice spell surged forth.

Striking the green dragon in the underbelly. He let out a cry of pain, trying desperately to stay in the air.

As ice spread across his body.

He let a wail of despair, as he crashed against the snowbank.

His frozen body exploding as he made impact. He let out a final groan, as what remained of him came apart.

Callum charged at Azrael, who effortlessly blasted him back with a storm wind spell. Then he brought the orb out of his cloak, and held it up.

The dark clouds erupted from it, and surged at Pyrrah.

She glared at it, as it forced its way into her maw.

"Stop..." Callum begged.

"Oh no." Azrael replied. "This is the power you can wield. Behold."

Pyrrah let out a cry of agony, as the pain coursed through her insides. She veered off, and crashed into the treeline, tearing multiple trees out of the ground, before coming to a rest on the far end of the battlefield.

Azymondias let out a concerned yelp, as he watched her fall. He was on the ground now. He let loose another surge, blasting back an attacking beast.

He didn't notice the cloaked mage that was walking toward him.

"Tell me Callum...do you think the dragon prince can handle the pain you felt?" He asked, as he held the orb.

Callum ran after him, drawing a quick rune.

"ZYM! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" He shouted, drawing another rune with his hand. "ASPIRO!"

A gust of wind blew forth, lifting Azymondias off his tiny dragon legs, and sending him upward.

As Azrael followed his ascent, he raised the orb, only to have Callum crash into him, sending them both rolling across the snow.

* * *

In front of the lodge, the beasts were charging at Ezran.

And Rayla was doing her best to keep them back.

She did a flip, slicing into the back of one, before kicking it to the ground.

She turned, in time to get bowled over.

The barbarian commander, Rhizan, no longer recognizable, roared, as he pushed her toward them icy river, and with a leap, crashed through it.

Sending them both deep into the dark, frigid waters.

"Rayla!" Ezran exclaimed, gripping his wooden sword tightly, as the beasts surrounded him. He looked up at them, with fear in his eyes.

There was a high pitched shriek.

And then, the small blue dragon skidded across the snow, landing between Ezran and his attackers.

Angry eyes turning to glare at them, before letting lightning erupt from his maw. Blasting them away from the young king.

"ZYM!" Ezran exclaimed, leaning down and hugging the baby dragon from behind.

Zym turned to him, and let out a happy yelp.

* * *

Rayla struggled, trying to untangle herself from the wild, corrupted human.

He let out a roar from under the water, as he swung at her head.

She ducked, trying to swing her sword at his midsection, and missing.

The darkness was all encompassing now. She could barely see anything but the outline of the monster.

She lunged at him, her blade cutting through the water, and coming up empty.

As she tried to readjust, she felt his massive fist punch her straight in the stomach.

Knocking all the air out of her lungs. Her eyes went wide.

There was no air. Nothing left to fight with. She needed to breathe in.

She couldn't.

Her vision began to flicker. She closed her eyes, as the beast hit her again, knocking her deeper down toward the riverbed.

* * *

qCallum watched the icy river, eyes scanning for any sign of life.

It had been well over a minute now, and he shook his head, as reality dawned on him.

"No...no Rayla, please..."

"Breathe it in." Azrael said, slowly getting to his feet. "Loss. Painful. But immensely powerful."

Callum shook his head frantically, tears coming down from his face. "I don't want this. Please...Rayla..."

"I didn't want it either." Azrael said, stepping toward the downed prince. "But it made me stronger than I ever could've imagined. Embrace it, Callum." He held out a hand.

Gripping his jagged sword in the other.

Callum looked back at him. His expression hardening.

Then he turned, swiftly, desperately drawing a rune in the direction of the frozen lake.

"Ventus spiralis." He spoke, the spell shooting toward the ice.

Azrael shook his head.

"So disappointing." He hissed, drawing his sword back.

As Callum slowly, weakly turned back to face him, Azrael slashed the blade across his chest.

Callum let out a cry of pain, grabbing the wound, as blood began to pour from it.

"Very well. If you are so keen to die with your friends...I will oblige you." Azrael spat, grabbing him by the throat tightly, and lifting him up.

* * *

Rayla could feel herself drifting away. She closed her eyes, as she hit the riverbed.

There was a glow in the dark water, and she forced her eyes open to look at it.

As her brain raced, she pondered if this light was death. It was surging down towards her.

Then she felt it move down her throat.

A calm, cool sensation.

And she breathed in. Her eyes widening. Her heart leaping.

She could breathe in. Her lungs were filling with air once again.

She could feel the energy surging through her body.

Her eyes narrowed with determination, and she gripped her sword handles tightly.

Then launched herself upward, toward the surface.

Crashing against the beast, who turned in confusion, and swiped wildly at her.

She ducked, feeling the water swell around his strike. He launched another attack at her head, but she ducked down.

And drove her blades into his midsection.

The beast let out a roar, bubbles escaping from his mouth. Then he went limp.

Rayla kicked his limp form away, then looked up, seeing the wall of ice above her. And began the swim to the surface.

* * *

Ezran let out a cry as one of the beast's blades sliced through his wooden armor, splintering it. He sank to one knee, as Zym desperately try to hold them back.

They were relentless in their attack.

"Zym...you gotta go...get out of here." Ezran begged. "It's over, you gotta get back home..."

Azymondias ignored him, continuing to fire electricity at the swarm of beasts, his legs starting to wobble from exhaustion.

Callum watched with sad eyes as they made their last stand in front of the lodge. He could feel his own life slipping away, as Azrael choked it from him. His eyes turned to glare defiantly at Azrael.

"Someone...will...stop you." He breathed.

Azrael managed a light chuckle.

"Once I absorb your magic...no. No, I will be quite unstoppable." He assured with a horrid grin. "You lot had a good run. But it's time to be reunited with the rest of your family." He said, lining up his sword with Callum's chest. "I hope you find your loved ones on the other side."

There was a loud cracking sound. He paused, turning.

And watching as cracks formed in the river ice.

A single blade sticking up through it.

Then, with another crack, another broke through.

Slicing in a circle, and tearing a hole.

Rayla leapt out of the water, doing a flip before landing on the riverbank.

Looking up as the clouds parted, to reveal the full moon.

She smirked, as she stepped into the moonlight.

There was a shwawawawawa.

And then, a sort of ting.

Rayla's body became ethereal, as her moonshadow powered activated.

Her eyes narrowed in angry determination, as she saw the predicaments in front of her.

They were hurting her family.

She gripped her blades tightly.

And let out a cry as she launched herself forward.

Directly into the swarm, blades cutting through the beasts.

Her strikes were lightning quick. And no counterattack could touch her. She was just too fast.

Ezran, Zym and Callum all stared, as she tore the army apart. Jumping from beast to beast.

She drove her blade through one, then turned and hurled the other blade through the chest of another, charging forward to retrieve it, and doing a flip in the air, before landing, and spinning with her blades extended.

Cutting a swath straight through the army.

Azrael watched in increasing concern.

"Stop...stop her!" He shouted. "Kill her!"

Rayla leapt over one of the beasts, slicing off it's head from the air, before landing.

She drove each blade through the chests of two more as they moved to attack.

She didn't even look at them. Her eyes were locked on Azrael.

He dropped the wheezing Callum from his grip, as what little remained of his army fled to the forest.

"Maybe you should've left when Ez gave you the chance..." Callum breathed, as he stood up.

Rayla landed in front of the battlemage, swinging her swords at him.

He weaved, then with his own sword, disarmed her in one swift motion.

She stared straight at him in shock, as her swords went opposite directions, and planted themselves in the snow.

He smirked, then swung for her head.

She ducked, then weaved aside as he swung again.

And brought her fist up, uppercutting him under the chin.

The battlemage let out a bewildered growl, as the unexpected punch knocked him back. He gritted his teeth.

"You dare..."

She interrupted him with another punch. Then, as he tried to recover, she spun around, and kicked him across the cheek.

Sending him sprawling back onto the snow.

Rayla stepped forward, the moonshadow powers leaving, as the clouds covered the moon again.

Callum, Ezran, and Zym walked over to stand with her. Stern looks on their faces.

"It's over, Azrael." Ezran warned. "I hope it was worth it."

"All that killing. All that death." Callum said, as he rubbed his throat.

"All just to lose to two teenagers, a child and a babeh?" Rayla asked, arching an eyebrow.

Azrael spit out some dark colored blood, then let out a sickly sounding chuckle, that erased the confidence of the small group.

He slowly stood up, looking up at them with an amused expression.

"You think thats all it takes?"

Before they could react, he drew a rune.

"Aspiro." He breathed.

The gust was massive. Violent. Hurricane force winds erupted from his mouth, blasting all four of them across the field.

And sending them smashing through the wooden door of the banther lodge, and sprawling across the floor.

They struggled to their feet, as he strode calmly inside.

"No. No this is exactly what I wanted, deep down." Azrael stated. "My only regret is Talon is not here at my side." He looked at the four, as they stood together before him, glaring defiantly at him.

He smirked, as he saw the determination in their eyes.

"My kingdom against yours, King Ezran."


	35. The Orb's Wrath

Chapter 35-The Orb's Wrath

Rayla was the first to attack.

As she charged at him with her blades, he waved his hand dismissively, a strong gust of wind throwing her painfully against one of the support beams.

Callum drew another aspiro in the air, and blew, only for Azrael to catch it, and redirect it toward the fireplace.

The wind curled upward, then landed in the center of it, sending the flames exploding outward.

Callum pulled Ezran and Zym aside, as the wood floor ignited around them, the flames spreading quickly through the lodge's interior.

Bait came running down the stairs, letting out a a grumble panic as the fires rose around them.

"Everything burns, children. First this lodge..." he held up his hand, collecting flames from the inferno that now surrounded them. "Then all of Katolis."

He sent two separate fireballs, which blasted apart support beams, sending burning wood splinters flying through the air.

Rayla charged at him again, but he turned, grabbing her by the throat, and hurling her through another support beam.

She let out a grunt of pain as she broke through it. Her wounded shoulder smashing though it.

The roof let out a groan as it struggled to stand.

Ezran held up his wooden sword, and he too charged at the warlord.

Azrael sidestepped him, before drawing his own sword, and slicing the wooden blade apart.

Ezran stared at the broken handle with wide eyes, then looked up, as Azrael turned to him.

Zym flew forward, letting out a screech, as lighting crackled in his maw.

Azrael turned, and with a ruthless punch, knocked the dragon prince out of the air, eliciting a pained yelp, and sending him skittering along the floor.

"Zym!" Ezran shouted.

Azrael looked down at the king, curiosity flashing across his features.

He reached under his cloak, and produced the orb.

Rayla gritted her teeth, as she watched him. She looked up, and climbed onto the very shaky wooden beams that ran across the ceiling, her swords held firmly.

Azrael had not noticed.

"I wonder, young king...how much pain can your precious little mind take?" Azrael asked. He held it up above his head, a sick smirk on his face as dark clouds began to swirl out from it.

Rayla looked down at him, then jumped down, swords behind her.

And sliced.

Azrael let out a cry of pain, as the orb dropped to the ground.

His hand dropping limply to the ground as well.

He growled in rage, as he stared at the stump where it had been.

Rayla landed beside Callum, Ezran, Bait, and the slowly recovering Zym.

"Maybe ya should worry about your own pain." Rayla suggested.

Azrael glared up at them, as the fires closed in around all of them.

He held up his one remaining hand.

More flame swirled around, collecting itself in his grasp. His eyes set on Ezran, whose eyes were wide with fear.

"Burn." He snarled, before sending a fireball flying at them.

Callum stepped in front of his brother, drawing his rune.

"Aspiro." He breathed.

The air shot forth, hitting the fiery plume.

And sending it blowing back on it's caster.

Azrael's eyes widened, and he put up his hand, as the flame consumed him, blasting him backward.

"You first." Callum finished, turning to look at the others, feeling extremely weak.

"Callum!" Ezran exclaimed, pointing at the fire in panic.

As the flames rippled, and moved aside, to reveal a still burning, now even more disfigured Azrael.

His face blackened by the flame, his teeth gritted, his eyes darkening as he summoned all the dark magic left in his being.

He looked down at his orb, as it rolled across the floor. And he lunged for it.

But Callum had already spotted it. And he was closer.

He leaned down, and picked it up, staring into its swirling darkness.

"Give it here, boy!" Azrael spat, holding out his hand. "Or I'll keep you alive just long enough to watch them die!"

Callum looked down at it, then up at the warlord.

"Know what? I'm gonna throw it."

He reared back.

Azrael's eyes widened with rage.

"NO!"

Callum hurled it at his feet.

It shattered, sending glass flying.

And darkening the entire room, as the black clouds shot out of their glass prison.

For a moment, nothing was visible.

Then the clouds were gone. Sucked down into the floorboards.

Azrael was heaving, steaming with rage as he glared at them.

"Do you realize what you've done?!" He demanded.

He stared down at the floor for a moment.

Then, with a hiss, the dark clouds rose back up, and surrounded the warlord.

His head spun, as they encircled him.

And began to swirl together, and form limbs. Hands.

Hands that reached out, and clamped down tightly on his arms.

He let out a cry as he tried to shake them off.

More hands rose up behind him, grabbing his cloak, while another grabbed his hood, pulling it back to expose his head.

They pulled down, forcing him to his knees.

He looked up, eyes blazing as he glared at the horrified prey that stood before him.

Two humans, an elf, a dragon, and a glow toad.

He opened his mouth and let out a roar of rage, as the hands held him in place.

The roof began to collapse, massive sections of it crashing down around them.

"We need to go, now!" Rayla shouted, grabbing Callum and Ezran by the scruff of their clothes.

"Where?" Callum asked, his expression sinking as he watched the flames consume the main staircase, more of them blocking the front door. "There's no way..."

"There's gotta be a way!" Rayla replied, flipping her sword around, and carving into the floor. "We're not dyin here. None of us!"

The floor sagged, then gave way, dumping all five of them into the basement of the lodge.

Debris rained down after them, as they walked across the small basement room.

"Where to now?" Callum asked, looking up as the flames billowed in through the hole in the ceiling.

They collapsed into the corner, heaving, as the smoke inhalation began to have an effect.

"Guys...what if there isn't a way out?" Callum asked, exchanging looks with the others.

Zym let out a worried cry, and crawled over to Ezran for comfort.

Ezran looked up at Callum with sad eyes.

"We did it." The young king said with a firm nod. "We stopped him. We did what we had to do."

Callum felt the sadness and fear overwhelm him, and he looked to Rayla, who looked back at him with sad eyes as well. She leaned in and kissed him.

Then she pulled all three of them close, into one last embrace.

While Bait took note of none of it, and waddled across the basement floor, toward a section of the the wall.

He sniffed at the bottom of it, feeling a cool breeze circulating from it.

He let out a grunt of approval. Then he turned, and grunted louder.

"What's up, Bait?" Ezran asked, getting ip and walking over to him.

Bait looked at him, then again at the wall, before grunting in irritation.

Ezran held out his hand, and felt it.

"There's cold air on the other side of this...guys, I think it's a way out!" He exclaimed.

Rayla hurried over, examining it carefully.

Then she turned, and bashed herself against it.

The wood splintered. She gritted her teeth, and smashed into it again.

Callum ran up next to her, and joined her in putting his weight against it.

A look of hope on their faces, as they locked eyes.

Then crashed against it together.

Breaking down the wooden wall, to reveal a stone tunnel.

"Bait, I could kiss ya!" Rayla exclaimed, as she gestured for them to follow.

They ran through the tunnel, as the floor collapsed into the basement behind them, sending flames erupting after them.

"Run!" Ezran shouted, as they sprinted through the tunnel.

And erupted through the other side.

Finding themselves in the basement of the guard barracks.

The flames spewed through the opening behind them, before settling.

They stopped to catch their breath, then made their way upstairs, and out the front door.

To find the sun just beginning to rise on the horizon, a beautiful pink sky shimmering overhead, reflecting off the snow.

They looked out across the snowy, body riddled field, and watched as the Banther Lodge gave its last gasps, then collapsed into a fiery inferno.

"Hey." Ezran said, panting as he tried to catch his breath, and shedding his wooden armor. "Guys...I think we made it."

The other two nodded wordlessly, as they two breathed in the cold, fresh air.

"Ah think you're right." Rayla agreed, turning and leaning herself against Callum, who collapsed, sending them both sprawling to the snowy ground.

Ezran let out a weak, wheezing laugh, before he too gave up, and plopped down into the snow.

With Bait and Zym both rushing to his side, and licking him happily.


	36. Soren's Contribution

Chapter 36-Soren's Contribution

"Thanks guys. We couldn't have done it without you!" Ezran said, waving.

The surviving banthers growled with approval, then turned and returned to the forest.

The group made their way across the snowy ground, toward the other edge of the forest, where the trees had been uprooted, and the snow had a massive indentation.

In the clearing ahead, Pyrrah let out a pained roar, as she slowly rose up.

Azymondias let out some cheerful cooes as he walked underneath her.

"Glad you made it." Ezran said, holding up a hand.

Pyrrah leaned down, and nudged his hand affectionately with her maw.

Ezran turned to Zym.

"I'm sorry about your friend." He said.

Zym looked away, a bit of sadness on his face, his eyes traveling to where the other dragon had fallen.

Pyrrah let out a sorrowful growl, as her eyes followed his. She bowed her head.

"You better go home. Your mom will miss you." Ezran said, stroking Zym's head. He leaned in and nuzzled him, and the dragon prince let out a happy coo. "You're the best ally any king could ever ask for. If you ever need anything...you can call on me."

Zym's maw sparked a little, and he let out a cheerful yelp.

Then he turned, and nudged Pyrrah with her head.

She looked down at him, then they both spread their wings.

And took off for the sky, turning back toward Xadia.

"Wow. Look at that form." Rayla said, watching him fly away with a smile on her face. "Ya taught him well."

"My little brother. King. Dragon trainer. Animal whisperer. Is there anything he can't do?" Callum asked, tousling his hair.

Ezran smiled, but it faded slightly.

"Im sorry I didn't really...help you guys. In battle. You guys had to do all the work, it wasn't fair."

"Hey. Who was the one who brought the Banther brigade?" Rayla asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Or the trio of dragons?" Callum added.

Ezran shrugged.

"That was nothing. Just...good communication."

"It gave us a chance. When we didn't have one." Rayla said firmly. "I'm proud of you. We're both proud of you."

"Yep." Callum agreed, patting him on the back. He paused, looking around. "Do I hear...galloping?"

Rayla spun around, deploying her blades on instinct.

"Oh what now?" She asked, eyes darting across the area.

She stepped forward, with the other two at her back.

As they came back to the clearing, a battalion of horse mounted soldiers came riding in.

Bearing the armor of Katolis.

More specifically, the crown guard.

"You see Marcos? I told you we'd find them!" Soren exclaimed happily, jumping down from horse.

Marcos let out a sigh.

"Eventually."

"King Ezran! Prince Callum! On a lesser note, Rayla! Consider yourselves rescued!" Soren exclaimed with open arms.

"Lesser note?" Rayla asked, arms crossed, and an eyebrow raised.

"Hey! You guys are...super late." Callum said, looking at the battalion.

"I mean...still great to see you!" Ezran exclaimed.

"Oh." Soren said, sounding disappointed. "Well that...wasn't what I was expecting."

"Oh. Sorry." Rayla said, cupping her hands together. "Oh thank the primal sources!" She said, raising the pitch of her voice. "Whatever could we have done without ya Soren? Our hero..."

Soren eyed her suspiciously, then looked to Callum.

"Sarcasm?"

"Sarcasm."

He looked over the prince's shoulder.

"You guys uhh...have fun at the Banther Lodge?"

Callum turned around to look at the still burning wreckage of the building.

"Oh. Oh yeah. Sooo much fun." Callum replied with several nods.

Soren nodded, eyes shifting back to Rayla.

"Sarcasm?"

"Sarcasm."

* * *

The throne was starting to feel natural underneath him.

After a week or so of meandering around it, General Pryce was finding ruling Katolis to actually be quite nice.

"So...you wish to execute both Opeli and Corvus...two of the most highly regarded, and recognized public servants known to Katolis?" One of the councilors asked.

"Indeed." Pryce said with a nod. "They're dangerous. They're capable of spreading falsehoods and lies, even from their cells. They must be silenced. For the sake of the kingdom."

The massive doors to the throne room burst open.

And in stepped a smug looking Rayla.

Elven armor still tattered, as she walked confidently into the room. The guards exchanged a look.

As Soren walked in behind her.

"What is the meaning of this?" Pryce demanded. "That elf is a traitor! A deserter! Soren, place her under arrest."

Soren rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ehhh...sorry, no can do." He said with a shrug.

Pryce's eyes widened.

"What?!"

"Yeah, while Rayla and myself don't always see eye to eye but...she's really not the traitor type."

Pryce's eyes were wide with anger, and he stood up from his throne.

"Guards! Seize her!"

"Like I said." Soren said, pulling out his sword, and shooting the approaching guards a warning look. "No. Can. Do." He turned back to Pryce. "Now you on the other hand..."

The door opened again, and Opeli and Corvus strode in.

"You're definitely the traitor type." Soren finished, arching an eyebrow.

Pryce's mouth quivered with anger as he saw them.

"Guards! Seize them all! I have the authority here!"

The door opened one more time.

And this time, Ezran strode in. An angry look on his face. His brother walked in behind him.

"I don't think you do, General." Ezran stated. "In fact, I think you have a lot of explaining to do."

Pryce opened his mouth. Then he closed it, and hung his head.

"Do you have an explanation? For why you locked up my closest advisors, attempted to have my friend and bodyguard charged with treason, and had myself and my brother declared dead?" Ezran asked, stepping toward the throne.

Pryce narrowed his eyes, as he looked up at the young king.

"I did...what I felt needed to be done. To make Katolis strong."

Ezran's expression did not break. Or soften.

He opened his mouth, feeling an urge to bring up Lord Viren. Then he looked back, and saw Soren standing by Rayla. And thought better of it.

"Take him away." He commanded, refusing to look back at him.

The guards swiftly stepped forward, and removed General Pryce from the throne room.

Ezran slowly looked back up, to his throne.

And with a brief hesitation, he stepped forward, and came to sit in it.

As he did, the room bowed before him.

Rayla smiled warmly, as she too joined in the bow.

Ezran managed a smile himself, as he looked out across the happy faces.

"King Ezran. The people believe you are...you know." Corvus pointed out. "You may wish to give a speech."

Ezran nodded.

"Tomorrow." He agreed, exchanging a weary look with Callum and Rayla. "It's been a long, difficult journey. For all of us. We need to get some rest."

* * *

Callum yawned as he collapsed onto the side of his bed.

"Oh sweet royal bed. How I missed you so." He said, as he flopped forward to lay in the middle of it.

Rayla pulled on some pajamas, pausing a moment, to look at her battered elven armor.

It had seen her through so much. But she would need a new one. She set it down on the dresser, and looked down at it, examining each scrape, each rip.

"We have really good seamstresses, they could definitely make you a new one of those." Callum said, noticing her dwelling on it. "You better not be thinking of throwing it out."

"Nah." Rayla replied, with a smile. "We'll keep it here. Sentimental value and all that." She turned, and arched an eyebrow. "Take up the whole bed why don't ya?"

Callum let out a relaxed sigh, as he got comfortable.

"I mean, if you insist..." he began.

"Nah, move on over." Rayla replied, charging in and pushing him toward the edge. "Nobody likes a sarcastic mage."

Callum shrugged, as he rolled over to look at her. "You seem to."

"Ehh, ah tolerate ya." Rayla conceded, leaning in and giving him a kiss.

Callum looked up into her sleepy eyes. He paused a moment, hesitating to bring up what he wanted to bring up.

He finally took a deep breath, and bit the bullet.

"So...when are you planning on going?" He asked.

Rayla's expression softened a little, a touch of sadness in her eyes.

She held his hands tightly.

"Let's...talk about that tomorrow, okay?" She asked, reaching up and holding his cheek. "Tonight, lets just...be here. Big day tomorrow, ya know...public speakin and all that mess."

Callum nodded, reaching out and wrapping his arms around her, as she did the same.

It took mere minutes for the two to drift off into sleep.


	37. Dead Kings

Chapter 37: Dead Kings

"I hate speeches."

"I know Ez." Callum replied, as he draped the royal cape around his back. "But this is one of those things you just have to do. Nothing super fancy. Just, ya know...hey! I'm alive!"

"Honestly, I feel like just bein there gets that across pretty well." Rayla said with a roll of her eyes. "Why do you humans have to make everything so...ceremonial?"

"Ceremonial?" Callum scoffed. "I'm sorry, we had to do a dance just to make your home town visible. And we're too ceremonial?"

"There was no public speakin involved in that dance!" Rayla replied, with a jab of the finger. "Nobody made me go stand in front a the whole town and give a speech about faith or honor or endurin spirit."

"That's because nobody in your town had a face." Callum replied flatly.

"That's beside the point!" Rayla insisted, giving him a slight shove.

Had anyone else made that joke, she would've almost certainly punched them in the face. Twice if it was Soren.

"Guys, I don't know why you're getting so worked up over this." Ezran said, looking over at them. "You don't have a speech to give. You just have to stand there."

"Stand there in what?!" Rayla asked, gesturing to her pajamas. "I don't have any armor!"

Ezran sighed.

"Guard! Can you find Rayla a shirt?"

The guard peered into the room.

"What kind of shirt, my king?"

"I dunno. What kind of shirt do you want, Rayla?"

"The kind that can take a knife." Rayla replied firmly. "Or an arrow."

The guard paused.

"We...don't have that. Would you like some armor?"

"Is it metal?" Rayla asked, folding her arms.

"Uhh...yes."

Rayla waved her hand dismissively.

"I'll pass. Just get me a regular old shirt."

"Anything else?" Callum asked, a playful look on his face.

"Whatcha mean?" Rayla asked, shooting him a look. Callum opened his mouth.

"Wait. If the words 'high maintenance' come outta your mouth, I'll make ya do the jerk face dance in your underwear while Ezran gives his speech." She threatened.

His eyes went wide, and his head jerked over to look at Ezran.

Whose own eyes were wide.

"That would be great! That's happening!" He exclaimed.

"No. No, that is not happening." Callum replied sternly.

"Aw cmon. You were being a jerk in the woods, you owe me at least one jerk face dance."

"I agree." Rayla said with a smirk, crossing her arms.

"You weren't even there!" Callum argued.

"Aye, but I can imagine it." Rayla replied.

"It's okay." Ezran said, holding up a hand, and stepping between the two. "You guys seem like you're having some...issues? You need to talk through?"

Rayla and Callum exchanged a confused look.

"We're not...no." Rayla replied, brushing a lock of white hair aside.

"This isn't a fight?" Ezran asked, looking from one to the other.

"What? No, this is just...we're having fun." Callum replied, gesturing to Rayla.

"Oh." Ezran replied, looking confused. "...sandwiches?"

"No. Not sandwiches." Callum replied, patting him on the shoulder. "You'll get there one day, kid."

Ezran nodded.

"Well anyway...I'm okay. For the speech. I...I need to learn to stand on my own."

Callum frowned.

"Didn't you stand on your own in front of a maniac trying to kill you literally...two days ago?" He asked.

"That was different. I wasn't alone." Ezran replied. "I had Rayla behind me, and a bunch of Banther friends nearby. This is different."

"Aren't ya nervous?" Rayla asked, touching his shoulder, a sympathetic look in her eyes.

"Yeah. I am." Ezran agreed. "But...I got wings." He said, looking up at the portrait of King Harrow on the wall. "I have to learn to fly."

"You don't have to learn, alone." Callum said, putting a hand on his shoulder as well.

They stood in a triangle in the room. He looked up at them and smiled.

"It's okay. I'll always have you...but today...I'm ready. I'm ready to stand where he stood."

* * *

And he did. Not an hour later.

He stood on the castle balcony, the people of Katolis laid out before him.

He cleared his throat, getting momentarily lost in the sea of faces.

"Hey everybody." He finally began.

It was not generally how a king began a royal speech. But it was how he began his.

"So I'm...alive." He continued.

The crowd erupted in applause, and his face turned red, as the applause rained over the castle grounds.

He paused to let them have their moment, then continued.

"There were times...I didn't think I'd ever stand up here again. Times where I began to lose hope." He said, bowing his head. "I watched men and women lay down their lives, in order for me to survive. And..." he trailed off. "I wasn't ready for that." He admitted.

* * *

Callum looked out across the soggy ground.

The snow was beginning to melt. It had been a warm week.

"Whatcha thinkin about?" Rayla asked.

He turned to her, eyes widening, as she walked up in a white, silk shirt.

She didn't look like an assassin now. Not a soldier or a warrior.

Now she was just Rayla. Just another person.

"You're...beautiful." He said, causing her cheeks to flush red. "Sorry. You look good in that."

Rayla stood beside him, leaning in and rubbing her cheek against his.

"And you look good in that...red shirt. And blue jacket. That you always wear."

"Thanks." Callum replied with a chuckle.

They stared off toward the afternoon sun.

"What a day. The world just looks so...young." He said, watching water from the melted snow glisten on the grass.

"Yeah. It's kinda perfect." Rayla agreed. "So...Whatcha thinkin about?"

Callum looked at her, then at the forest.

"The future." He replied. "For us. For all of us." He said, turning to look into her eyes. "For you. For me. I just...I want what's best for you, Rayla." He said, looking away, and rubbing his arm. "Even if that isn't best for me. You've sacrificed so much. You deserve to be happy."

Rayla nodded.

"I'm...I'm gonna leave tomorrow, Callum."

Callum nodded, his face wrinkling a little.

He could not deny his sadness at hearing this. But he knew this was going to happen. And he was ready.

"Okay." He said with a nod. "Okay. Let me know if there's anything...anything at all that you need before you go."

Rayla nodded, eyes never leaving him.

"I need ya to know something."

Callum nodded. "Alright."

Rayla turned so that her whole body faced him. And he put her hands on his shoulders.

"I've spent the last few months trying to...to choose. Between what I need to get done...and you." She said. "And...that's not fair. For either of us." She looked away a moment. "So...im not choosin. I'm gonna go home. I'm gonna clear mah name. Find mah parents. And if Ah can't, then make sure everyone in Xadia knows that they were heroes."

Callum nodded, smiling.

"You'll do it. I know you will. You're too strong to fail."

"Ah know." Rayla replied with a half serious chuckle. "And then...when Ah finish that...I'm gonna come home to the man I love." She said, her eyes tearing up as she scanned his face.

Watching the happiness spread across it.

"I'm gonna come home...to mah new family. And protect them. Always. With everythin that I am. Everythin that I..." she trailed off, her eyes looking past Callum, and widening.

"What? What's wrong?" Callum asked.

Rayla moved away from him, and started to walk across the grass.

"Callum. What is that?" She asked, raising her hand.

Callum followed her gaze, noticing the object on the horizon. His eyes widened as well, and he ran after her.

As they climbed the hill, and found themselves staring at the grey form of a Banther.

Completely drained of its life force.

"This...this was dark magic." Callum said, looking to Rayla.

Whose eyes were already traveling further.

To a bird, that lay on the ground. It too was grey. Drained.

Then a moth. A butterfly. Another bird.

A trail of dead animals. All drained completely.

Her eyes continued to follow the trail, and she let out a gasp.

It was leading directly toward Katolis castle.

"Callum...it's him." She said, terror in her voice, as she turned to him. "He's here."

* * *

He was a mere spectator now. Watching the coronation from amongst the people, below.

Watching as King Ezran bore his soul for the people of Katolis.

"Part of being a king means...you see the world for what it is." Ezran said, looking across the faces. "And you realize...it isn't as simple as you thought when you were playing with little wooden soldiers, and glow toads..." he looked down at the railing in front of him. "You realize how scary the world is. I realized this. My world is...completely different now, than it was two months ago. The world...is scary now."

The people exchanged looks. Surprised at the level of honesty he was speaking from.

"But it's always been that way. This is what growing up means. And I've realized...even though I don't want to fight...sometimes you have to." He said, narrowing his eyes. "Sometimes you have to hold on to the things you love in this world, whatever, whoever they are, and draw strength from them. Lean on them. And sometimes...you have to fight for them." He looked out across the faces. "So take today to remind the people you love, that they're loved. Give them something to lean on. Something to fight for. Because the day might come where that love is all you have left. All any of us have left." He said with a firm nod. "I love you, Katolis."

The crowd erupted in applause, and Ezran backed away from the balcony, before turning, and walking inside.

His guards stood at his side, as he turned the corner, and began to walk up the stairs.

"An excellent speech, my king!" A voice called.

Ezran paused, turning around to look at the source of it.

A man in his late 30's. Wearing black and red royal robes, that looked quite old.

He was clean shaven, with warm, trusting eyes, and slicked back black hair.

He almost looked royal in appearance, as he stepped toward the group.

Ezran frowned.

"Are you from one of the kingdoms?" He asked.

"Oh yes." The man replied with a grin. "Yes, I'm a representative from the outer colonies. I seek an audience with the king."

Ezran frowned.

"Well...I am the king." He offered.

"Excellent." The man replied, his voice ice cold as he stepped closer. "Just the man I wish to see."

Ezran's eyes widened.

Then moved downward, across his royal clothing.

To his left arm.

A bandage was wrapped around the end of it. Covering a stump.

He looked back up at the man's face, his eyes widening as he did.

The man's mouth curled upward into a smirk.

"Hello Ezran." Azrael said, with a mocking bow.


End file.
